La Sangre solo Llama Sangre
by Lady Amara Malfoy
Summary: ¿que haces cuando tu peor enemigo resulta ser tu propia sangre? y sobre todo ¿que consecuencias trae semejante problema?... dedicado a todos aquellos que vivimos ese problema...
1. Prologo

**La Sangre solo Llama Sangre**

**¡Hola que tal!... pues resulto que me gusta mucho escribir Fanfics, así que empiezo con un nuevo proyecto UA o AU… esta vez de trata de los dos hermanos que han dado muchísimo de que hablar… Zuko y Azula. También habrá Zutara y algunas sorpresas por ahí… que conociendo a mis lectores estarán más que encantados… pero primero lo primero… es completamente Drama y Romance.**

**Debo admitir que este fanfic esta basado en un hecho real… pero como me encantan estos personajes decidí hacerlo fanfic y mostrárselos a ustedes por medio de ellos.**

_**Dedicatoria: A mi Hermano Jesús… Dios sabe lo que hemos vivido… **_

**Negación: No poseo Avatar: The ****Last****Airbender****, Solo me gustaría poseer a Zuko (deduzcan), pero en fin, nada puedo hacer… ¡Que triste:'-(**

…………………………………

Los Vicios son de los Padres… Los Hijos siempre los pagan…

…………………………………

Mi padre dice que mi hermana nació con suerte,

Y que yo tengo suerte de haber nacido…

…………………………………

Iroh es un traidor y tu hermano Zuko es una decepción…

Hay una misión que quiero encomendarte…

…………………………………

Susu… pero tu y yo somos hermanos…

Es importante pasar tiempo, juntos…

…………………………………

Azula siempre miente…

…………………………………

¿Tienes problemas?... ¡son tus problemas! no los míos

**Prologo: **

**N****ací por ustedes**

**Moriré por ayudarte…**

**Viviré para esperarte…**

En una de las Colonias más exclusivas de la Ciudad, una familia acaba de mudarse… era la familia del gran y muy respetado Abogado Ozai.

Gozaba de mucha Fama, Fortuna, comodidad, una increíble cartera de clientes y sobre todo la admiración y temor por parte de muchos abogados en el país.

Su familia constaba de cuatro personas, Ursa su esposa, Zuko su hijo mayor y Azula su hija menor, esta ultima poseía cierta influencia sobre su padre.

Desde hacia años gozaba de una fama temible, incluso sus colegas lo apodaban, a forma de respeto, como el señor del fuego, ya que no había caso y juicio que no ganara, incluso algunos tenían la certeza de que intervenía en corrupción y muchas otras cosas que pues nunca se demostraban, puesto que todo estaba en orden y regla en la vida profesional de Ozai, incluso a la hora de estar en los juzgados, los presentes se hacían a un lado con tal de no toparse con el, ni que decir en los juicios, apenas si se daban cuenta que era Ozai el fiscal o el abogado defensor y era sinónimo de derrota para los demás.

Pero en su familia, se libraba la más terrible batalla, una batalla en la cual Zuko tenia todas las de perder y solo una que ganar.

Desde pequeños, Zuko y Azula siempre fueron contrarios, como el agua y el aceite, jamás se habían llevado bien, pero él hacia un esfuerzo por tolerarla, mientras que Azula se sobre esforzaba por fastidiarle la existencia, sobre todo cuando intentaba ser cortes con ella o cuando intentaba quedar bien con su padre, cosa que era imposible, por que nunca recibió ni una palmada en la espalda en señal de aceptación, solo una semejante cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, producto de una de las tantas mentiras de su hermana.

- ¡Zuko intento quemarme Papa!- gritaba Azula escondiendo la mano que ella misma se había lastimado

- ¡no es cierto Papá!... ¡Azula siempre miente!- grito trastornado Zuko

- ¡insolente!- grito Ozai mientras tomaba a Zuko por el cuello y a rastras lo llevo hasta la cocina y él mismo quemo el rostro de su propio hijo acercándolo a una hornilla encendida.

- ¡Ozai!- gritaba histérica Ursa tratando de alcanzar a Ozai y evitar que quemara a su hijo.

Ese día, nadie llevo a Zuko al hospital, y para no varias, Ozai le prohibió a Ursa el acercarse hasta donde estaba él niño, solo tenia 13 años cuando su padre lo marco en el rostro, una espantosa cicatriz le iba a quedar de por vida.

Fue su tío Iroh, un medico cirujano, y su primo Lu Ten, quienes a la fuerza y empujones lo sacaron de la casa de Ozai y lo llevaron al hospital 2 días después de los hechos, ya que Ursa furtivamente le había llamado por teléfono avisándole, para eso Zuko ya sufría fiebre y alucinaciones provocadas por una infección que rayaba ya en shock.

El propio Iroh fue el que estuvo a cargo de la cirugía de emergencia, tenia el 25 del rostro quemado y la infección avanzaba rápidamente. Necesitaban sangre para la operación y solo la consiguieron con Lu Ten, quien era como un hermano para Zuko.

Después de eso, el futuro de Zuko parecía incierto, pero para su desgracia, la policía ya tenía conocimiento de los hechos, nadie llega a un hospital con semejante quemadura en la cara sin que fuera provocada, y siendo menor de edad, era un motivo suficiente como para mandar a Ozai a Juicio y quitarle la custodia de sus hijos. Le arrebatarían ambos niños, y en un acto casi desesperado, busco a Iroh por todos los hospitales de la ciudad, puesto que ni había tenido la atención de saber a donde habían llevado al niño, no iba a permitir que le arrebataran a su mayor orgullo.

Cuando lo encontró, de inmediato fue sermoneado por Iroh, aunque era menos arrogante que Ozai, Iroh siempre tenia un dejo de superioridad ante su hermano menor, ya que jamás le levantaba la voz ni mucho menos objetarlo, claro que por dentro mas de una maldición formulaba contra de él.

De inmediato dispuso de Zuko, por más que cuestionaron al niño de que le había sucedido, el solo contestaba que había sido un accidente,

- estaba con patines en la cocina, me resbale y fui a dar a la hornilla… eso fue lo que sucedió- aunque su rostro decía todo lo contrario.

- ¿estas seguro pequeño?, por que tu cara dice otra cosa- lo cuestiono un agente investigador quien tomaba nota de todo lo que decía el niño y como lo decía.

- es cierto… ¿Qué otra cosa podría pasar?... solo fue un accidente

- mira pequeño, si me dices toda la verdad podrás ir a un lugar mejor para ti, lejos de tu madre y tu padre, y estarás cuidado por gente amable, sabemos del carácter de Ozai y no nos extrañaría que…

- ¡ya les dije lo que paso!... ¡mi padre es incapaz de hacerme eso!- grito furioso mientras se levantaba de la camilla y salía al pasillo con paso tembloroso a encontrar a su tío, lo que no se imagino es que se toparía de frente con su padre, solo sintió que chocaba contra una pared, lo cual era del todo cierto, cuando levanto la mirada vio los ojos de su padre, lo enfrento solo con la mirada antes de desviarla al frente y seguir con su camino, jamás lo volvería a ver a los ojos, camino hasta su tío y salio del hospital acompañado de él y su primo Lu Ten.

De eso ya había pasado varios años, Zuko jamás volvió a hablar con su padre, y se había refugiado en Iroh, quien ahora no solo tenía que ver por su hijo, si no que ahora respondía ante todos por Zuko, de cierta manera había ganado otro hijo.

Ursa caído presa de una extraña enfermedad, y parecía que a cada momento empeoraba, nadie sabia el origen de su enfermedad ni mucho menos que era, pero la debilitaba demasiado, había periodos en los cuales no se levantaba de la cama, otros parecía que no tenia nada.

Los especialistas auguraban que no sobreviviera mucho tiempo, que solo había que esperar lo inevitable.

Iroh hacia todo lo que podía para ayudarla, le recetaba muchos medicamentos y té para relajar su cuerpo y mantenerla estable, nada hacía efecto en ella.

La rivalidad de Zuko y Azula se incremento vertiginosamente, a tal grado que era muy común escenas de desprecio del uno para el otro.

- a veces me sorprende que vivas "hermanito"- Azula siempre lo retaba

- a veces me sorprende que no te mueras "hermanita"- Zuko siempre la encaraba

Por ahora y solo por ahora, todo se mantenía más o menos tranquilo… decidieron cambiar de casa por un motivo… Azula ingresaría muy pronto a la facultad de derecho y la universidad se encontraba a unas cuantas calles de ahí.

En cambio Zuko tenía que atravesar media ciudad para ir a la Universidad, estaba estudiando Medicina, y apuntaba que sería un excelente Medico, sobre todo por que contaba con el apoyo incondicional de su madre, la persona más valiosa en su vida, y medio cuerpo docente de la facultad.

Así que, en un despliegue de total arrogancia y soberbia, varios camiones de mudanza llegaron a la nueva residencia y los trabajadores comenzaron a desempacar todo el "arsenal" de objetos elegantes ante la vista incrédula de los vecinos.

Tardaron toda la mañana y tarde en desempacar y cuando terminaron, Ozai salio con su esposa e hija a cenar a un restaurant, Zuko se quedo, ni siquiera lo invito su padre, solo se acomodo en su nueva habitación, pidió pizza, soda y esa fue su cena de bienvenida a su "nuevo hogar", al cual odiaba inmensamente, por que para poder visitar a su madre tenía que pasar forzosamente por la habitación de su hermana y después la de su padre y este ultimo escuchaba todo y cada uno de los comentarios que se hacían en aquella habitación, tal vez era psicosis o una increíble paranoia lo que rondaba en la mente de Zuko.

Pero lo que si sabia, era que quería ayudar a su madre, curarla para que siguiera viviendo y el asunto de su hermana era su principal problema.

Además tenía un ligero problema con el mismo. Tenía 23 años de edad, y se sentía espantosamente solo… necesitaba algo con que llenar ese vacío en su corazón, pero no había nadie para llenarlo.

_**Me presento, soy Zukara Love, también conocida como Zuzuka (aunque ignoro por que me llaman así mis hermanos XD) y como ya lo mencione est**__**e es mi segundo Fanfic que publico.**_

_**Está basado en un hecho real, y mucho también es parte de mi cosecha personal, por que créanme, acabarían traumados al igual que yo.**_

_**El personaje de Zuko esta basado en mi vida propia, verán, mi padre es una persona muy obsesiva, y curiosamente tenia un gran secreto que guardaba celosamente, un día cuando mi madre se entero, se enojo tanto que (juzguen ustedes la acción) un día me "empujo" cuando le reclame, y como resultado de la caída me cercene 2 cm. de piel de la espinilla de la pierna derecha, dejándome una espantosa cicatriz que hasta la fecha me afecta demasiado verla.**_

_**Obvio mis padres se separaron, él fue demandado y mi madre gano mi custodia (GRACIAS A DIOS) pero con el tiempo, el secretito creció hasta que estallo.**_

_**El personaje de Azula, esta basado igual en un familiar, obsesión de mi padre.**_

_**Ursa, obviamente esta basada en mi propia madre, pero su final será muy distinto.**_

_**Iroh y Lu Ten, son mi tío (hermano de mi madre) y mi primo (mi adoración), quienes son unos alcahuetes conmigo (¿será por eso que los quiero tanto? XDD)**_

_**Este fanfic será largo, y tal vez tarde meses para terminarlo, pero les prometo mínimo una actualización por mes, según tenga tiempo y chance.**_

_**Okina, ya me voy, los dejo, disfruten el prologo y dentro de dos semanas exactas publico el primer capitulo, solo quiero dejarles la introducción y espero muchos reviews… por que sino… Lloro /9.9\**_

_**¡Nos Vemos!, Atentamente: ººººººººº Zukara Love **_


	2. La Linea Invisible que nos Divide

**Libro Verde**

**Capitulo: 1**

_**La línea invisible que nos separa **_

Desconozco muchas emociones…

¿Entonces por que me eres tan familiar?…

……………………………………………………………

Dieron las 5:00 de la mañana, un día más en su vida y uno menos para su existencia. Se levanto perezosamente, no había dormido bien desde hacía varios días y amenazaba con volverse rutina hasta que terminara la carrera.

Sin reparo se metió en la ducha, un buen baño de agua fría lo reanimaría, o al menos tenía la esperanza de que lo hiciera despertar. Se seco el cuerpo y se vistió con su uniforme blanco, le agradaba vestirse de ese modo, sus Zapatos blancos y la bata blanca de medico que lo hacía sentirse orgulloso de lo que era, aunque el color que más le gustaba era el rojo y el azul, aunque se preguntaba por que rayos nunca compraba ropa de ese color, se miro en el espejo y noto que sus ojos dorados mostraban profundas señas de desvelo.

- nah… una marca más no me hará daño- murmuro

Bajo rápidamente a la cocina, ubicada a dos niveles debajo de donde estaba y entro… clásico que no había absolutamente nadie para atenderlo, pero no le molestaba, al contrario, se daba el lujo de asaltar el refrigerador y la alacena sin que nadie le dijera nada, dio un muy buen desayuno, se lavo los dientes, tomo sus cosas y salio rápidamente de su casa, sin mirar atrás, no quería hacerlo, por que sabia que su madre estaba como todos los días asomada por su ventana, y verla cada día peor, no era algo que lo alegrara, aun así miro atrás y la vio, con el rostro lleno de amor, la saludo esbozando una sonrisa, le envió un beso con la mano y se fue.

A decir verdad su madre era el motivo por lo cual estudiaba afanosamente medicina, su padre decidió cuando era un niño que estudiaría derecho como toda la familia, pero a raíz de los acontecimientos, decidió entregar su vida a su propia madre estudiando algún modo de poder curarla, nadie objeto, solo la burla de su hermana fue lo que escucho cuando le aviso a su madre que había sido aceptado en la universidad.

Camino por varias calles silenciosas, la luz de la mañana comenzaba hacerse presente, el reconfortante sol diario comenzaba a iluminar la tierra. Llego hasta la estación de trenes que lo llevarían hasta la facultad, no había mucha gente, pero podía sentir como se clavaban las miradas curiosas de las personas en su rostro.

- ¡curiosos!... ¡y eso es todos los días!- murmuro por lo bajo sin perder la seriedad de su rostro.

Llego el tren, subió y solo le quedaba esperar hasta que llegara a la estación donde bajaría, la cual estaba a media hora de camino.

Mientras el tren avanzaba, no pudo evitar mirar con nostalgia por la ventanilla, tenía muchos años que no salía de casa con su madre, y tal vez, este fin de semana trataría de salir a hurtadillas con ella, aunque solo fuera por una hora, no la quería ver siempre encerrada sin distraerse.

Cuando era un niño, siempre que había una oportunidad, salía con su madre hasta ya entrada la noche, iban por los parques, disfrutando de los atardeceres, su madre era como un sol, y brillaba siempre que la veía.

- extraño esos días- murmuro antes de regresar a la realidad, a su triste realidad que día a día luchaba por ser peor.

Cuando llego no evito ver con placer la escuela, templo de su devoción, cuna de muchos doctores prestigiados y el único lugar del cual no le gustaría salir nunca.

- ¡Hola Zuko!- un profesor se le acerco al verlo bajar del tren – lindo día para tomar clases no te parece muchacho.

- es un buen día- contesto seriamente mientras comenzaba a avanzar a la escuela

- ay muchacho… siempre tan serio- lamento el profesor

La presencia de Zuko solo infundía temor, y muchísima desconfianza, nunca sonreía, es más, hacia muchos años que no sonreía.

- …

- esta bien… dejare de torturarte, pero deberías cambiar tu forma de ser… eres un muy buen estudiante y la gente siempre buscara alivio en tus palabras cuando llegue la hora de ser medico.

- lo se- contesto sin inmutarse.

- pues deberías hacerlo.

- es que no estoy para cambios- se defendió- además tengo cosas que hacer.

- te entiendo- suspiro- vamos muchacho, aun es muy temprano pero creo que el que llega primero es por que esta ansioso por empezar las clases- sonrió el profesor.

Le importaba un comino lo que pensaran de el, pero tenían razón… era escalofriantemente serio y eso no ayudaba mucho a ganarse la confianza de las personas… pero no era algo que le importara.

…………………………………………………

Despertó a las 6:20, era un poco tarde, pero como la escuela estaba cerca no había problema, se metió en la ducha a regañadientes… aun tenia sueño solo deseaba seguir durmiendo.

Termino de bañarse y salio para cambiarse, unos pantalones vaqueros negros, blusa roja y torera negra sería lo que vestiría para su gran día, era increíblemente esbelta y su hermoso rostro era decorado por unos labios rojos y ojos dorados, increíblemente preciosa, pero terriblemente despiadada.

Bajo las escaleras, su habitación estaba en la ala este de la casa, de frente a un gran jardín. Lejos de su molesto hermano Zuko. Quien dormía en el ático de la casa, alejado de todos.

- ¡buenos días papá, buenos días Mamá!- saludo Azula al momento de entrar al comedor- ¿Qué tal despertaron hoy?

- buenos días Azula- le contesto su madre mientras bebía un poco de té

- buenos días hija, despertamos muy bien el día de hoy- Ozai se daba cuenta que Ursa trataba de por todos los medios de mantenerse a raya con su hija y aunque le molestaba a sobremanera, sabia perfectamente bien el motivo, pero era su esposa y _madre_ de sus hijos, no iba a discutir con ella del asunto.

- hoy es mi primer día en la Universidad, ¿me vas a llevar verdad papá?

- por supuesto… es bueno que sepan de quien eres hija… ¿nos acompañaras verdad amor?- con la sonrisa más mordaz posible se dirigió a Ursa quien estaba petrificada por la pregunta.

- no lo se… no me siento muy bien y…

- es nuestra hija y es su primer día en la universidad, además se lo debemos, ah sido una excelente estudiante y solo nos ha traído recompensas.

- si, muchas recompensas… _¡aun lo recuerdo todo, Ozai!_- se dijo a si misma- creo que estará bien que los acompañe.

- ¡gracias mamita!- azula corrió para abrazar a su madre-

- entonces vamos, ya es tarde…

Subieron en el auto de Ozai, era muy lujoso y todos los vecinos se sorprendieron al verlo avanzar tan arrogantemente por la calle y esa misma expresión tuvieron los estudiantes de aquella facultad cuando vieron llegar el automóvil. Parecía incluso que era el mismísimo presidente quien llegaba al plantel.

Bajo imperiosamente Azula con mochila en brazo y de inmediato tomo la mano de su padre y su madre para caminar hasta el aula donde tomaría clases, era placentero ver como los demás se abrían a su paso, como si tuvieran miedo de verla, sobre todo a su padre, quien era conocido y respetado por todos en la facultad y temido por su cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡Buenos días Señor Ozai!- el director de la escuela apenas supo que llego ozai y su familia, corrió para encontrarse con el, llevándose de largo a varios estudiantes.

- buenos días- contesto seriamente- ¿usted es el director?

- por supuesto, Prof. Roberts.

- ¿Roberts?... Alan Roberts…

- si así es… ¿me conoce señor?

- por supuesto… es el abogado que perdió el caso de la inmobiliaria hace 10 años y la empresa perdió cuarenta millones por el fallo del juez.

- … bueno… este… fue un caso difícil- se disculpo el director casi sin aliento.

- no lo era… solo debía ejercer más presión… pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo ¿no es cierto?- hablaba con mucha satisfacción al ver al director completamente atemorizado y pálido.

- si hace mucho…

- bien, Hija te dejo… tu madre y yo debemos irnos- la abrazo cariñosamente

- lo se papá, mamita nos vemos en al tarde… espero llegar antes que mi hermano

- me parece bien pequeña… te estaré esperando- le dio un beso en la frente y tomo el brazo de su esposo mientras comenzaban avanzar a la salida de la facultad.

- bien ¡donde esta mi lugar!- hablo altaneramente al director

- por aquí jovencita, estarás en primera fila, para que puedas apreciar mejor.

- ¡por su bien, eso espero!, no quiero contratiempos.

- ¡por supuesto!, si necesitas algo, lo que sea, ve a la dirección- se alejo el directos con el corazón completamente aterido de miedo.

- ¡genial!... al menos ya saben quien soy y quien es mi padre…

- eso ya lo sabemos Azula… no tienes por que repetírnoslo- una voz conocida retumbo a sus espaldas.

- ¡Mai, Ty Lee!... ¡también están aquí!

- Así es Azula, también aprobé el examen con excelente calificación- Mai hablaba con cierto respeto hacia Azula.

- también yo- se defendió Ty Lee- fui la primera de mi división.

- menos mal… detestaría hablar con alguien que no fue el primero en su división.

- ¿tan mal te caen los que quedan en segundos lugares?- Ty Lee pregunto

- no merecen estar aquí… son perdedores… tanto como mi hermano Zuko…

- pero tu hermano quedo en primer lugar de toda la generación- volvió a decir Ty Lee

- ¡es un perdedor y se acabo!

……………………………………………

- bien termina la practica, por favor jóvenes recuerden repasar sus apuntes y leer detenidamente la lección, no quiero que en su primer día de residencias en el hospital den de que hablar y pongan en ridículo a la facultad- todos los alumnos asintieron mientras salían del aula- Zuko espera un momento…

- ¡_Que novedad!_- sarcástico- dígame profesor

- Zuko, tengo entendido que iras al hospital General, es muy difícil la residencia en ese lugar…

- lo se, por eso es que la quiero.

- mmmm, en ese caso solo me queda decirte que casi siempre la primer practica tiene que ver con accidentados... y en mi experiencia personal no es anda agradable, sobre todo cuando te encuentras con personas conocidas o cuando te encariñas con los pacientes…

- ya le dije que no me interesa… quiero ir a ese hospital.

- esta bien… suerte muchacho… la verdad necesitamos médicos como tu.

- _eso ya lo se_… con permiso profesor, tengo que ir por mis cosas a la casa de mis padres…

- ve muchacho… y por favor pon en alto el nombre de nuestra institución

- si

Salio el salón y recorrió los casi 600 metros de pasillos que lo separaban de la salida en completa persecución. El tren que lo llevaría a la casa de su padre estaba por salir en cualquier momento.

- ¡maldición!- espeto furioso cuando vio que el tren se alejaba velozmente del andén – ¡lo que me faltaba!

- ¡ay no, el tren!- una voz femenina exclamo a espaldas de el – mi padre me asesinara cuando no me vea llegar a la casa…

- _uy que original, hijos siendo asesinados por sus padres- _susurro Zuko por lo bajo.

- ¿disculpa?, ¿tardara mucho el próximo tren?

- …

- ¿disculpa?- dijo más fuerte pero no llamaba la atención de Zuko quien maldecía entre dientes al profesor que lo había retrasado- ¿disculpa?- le decía al tiempo que tocaba suavemente su hombro.

- ¡Qué!- se sobresalto y giro rápidamente la cabeza para mirar a la mujer que estaba a atrás de él, lo que vio era simplemente para quitarle el aliento a cualquiera. Una bellísima jovencita morena lo miraba sorprendida con un par de ojos azules refulgentes como zafiros, enmarcados por una preciosa cabellera color chocolate y una piel morena de tentación.

- _¡por dios que hombre!... _¡discúlpame!... ¿te asuste?- pregunto tímidamente

- ¿asuntarme?... ¿yo?... no… ¡no!... ¡no para nada!- trataba por todos los medios de no tartamudear pero le era inevitable hacerlo con unos ojos tan hermosos observándolo- dime… dime ¿que se te ofrece?

- bueno… es que no se cada cuanto pasan los trenes y me urge llegar a mi casa.

- bueno… pues tardan un rato, una media hora más o menos.

- ¿media hora?... ¡estoy frita!- decía al tiempo que se llevaba una mano a los ojos cubriéndolos

-…- no lograba decir ni una palabra, simplemente estaba impactado con esa chiquilla

- bueno…muchas gracias- le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa mientras se alejaba de donde él estaba.

Zuko pudo haber jurado que esa sonrisa tan hermosa le había paralizado el corazón, por que sintió como una onda calida le recorría el cuerpo entero.

Jamás había sentido eso, es más, desconocía lo que era ponerse nervioso.

- maldición tranquilízate Zuko, no es para tanto, además tienes otras cosas mejores que pensar- repetía mentalmente sin lograr sacarse esa sonrisa de la mente.

- que chico tan guapo, esa cicatriz lo hace ver tan… ¡tranquilízate! no es para tanto, además tienes otras cosas mejores que pensar- aquella chica se repetía mentalmente, pero no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a ese chico que la había cautivado.

Justo en ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron y por unos segundos la sostuvieron para desviarla lentamente, como no queriendo separar sus miradas.

- lo admito, es preciosa… ¿preciosa?... ¡bellísima!...- al tiempo que se ponía tan rojo como un tomate.

- wow, ¡que hombre!- suspiro.

- ¿oye Brujita piensas quedarte todo el día ahí?- un chico como de unos 22 años, la llamaba desde la entrada a los andenes, se veía algo molesto, pero su cara también denunciaba alguna broma.

- SOKKA- grito la chica

-si… ¿a quien más esperabas?- le decía al tiempo en que la alcanzaba- mi papá me hablo al celular, dice que viene por ti, así que mejor será que te vallas al estacionamiento a esperarlo.

- si, claro- la chica comenzó a correr al estacionamiento al lado de aquel extraño tipo llamado Sokka.

-… claro… una chica así de hermosa debe tener novio- suspiro resignado Zuko mientras se acomodaba en una banca para esperar el tren- ¿pero por que rayos le dijo "brujita"?, esa no es manera de tratar a una novia… ¿Qué rayos digo?... ¡si nunca he tenido novia y ni se que es eso!

- _maldición, a buena hora se apareció Sokka_- refunfuñaba consigo misma la muchacha quien corría a toda velocidad hasta el estacionamiento de la facultad- _solo vino a interrumpir… ¿interrumpir que?..._- con esos pensamientos llego a su destino, ya estaban esperándola, solo subió al automóvil y se fue de ahí…

Zuko siguió pensando en esa chica mientras se enfuruñaba consigo mismo, miro de nuevo donde había estado la chica, noto algo y se levanto de su ligar dejando la mochila en la banca y caminaba despacio hasta ese lugar, se agacho y tomo con una mano un extraño collar, era una piedra redonda con un símbolo que parecía agua tallado finamente

- tal vez es de ella- murmuro, pero en eso noto que el collar conservaba cierto aroma, el aroma de aquella chica.

Se volvió a sentar observando el collar, hasta que al cabo de un rato llego el tren, guardo el collar en su mochila, subió y espero pacientemente hasta llegar a la estación cercana a la casa de su padre, pero por ningún motivo se seco a la chica de sus pensamientos.

……………………………………………

- ¡mamá ya llegue!- azula corrió hasta la estancia donde estaba su madre sentada en un sofá bordando alguna obra de arte como las que acostumbraba.

- Azula, que bueno que llegas, ¿Qué tal tu primer día?- Ursa estaba tan acostumbrada a escuchar las arrogancias de azula que ahora ya le era normal preguntar por ellas, aunque muy en el fondo era de lo más desagradable

- muy bien, descubrí que más de la mitad de mis profesores son unos inútiles que no conocen el código penal, hice gala de mis conocimientos, no en vano soy la hija del Gran Ozai

- _hija del Gran Ozai_- murmuro para si misma Ursa.

- así que deje en claro que nadie me va a pasar encima- concluyo Azula mientras se servia limonada en un vaso de cristal negro.

- me parece bien pequeña- le animo- ahora es solo cuestión de seguir estudiando para que llegues a ser tan buena como tu padre

- ¡y lo seré!- le contesto al tiempo que se acercaba para mirar lo que estaba haciendo su madre- ¡un nuevo patchwork!... ¿no te aburre hacer esas cosas mamá?... a mi me desesperan- hizo una mueca de desagrado

- me es entretenido… además mira- lo extendió sobre el sofá para que lo viera completo dejando ver el dibujo que estaba realizando lo cual lejos de desagradarle a azula le fascino- es una llama roja en un fondo oscuro- le sonrió.

- ¡me encanta!- grito emocionada- ¿es para mi verdad?

- bueno… lo que sucede es que pronto será el cumpleaños de tu hermano y pensaba dárselo

- ¿MI HERMANO?- furiosa soltó el patchwork- ¡no es justo!... ¡toda tu atención la tiene él! ¿Y yo mamá?... para todo tu hijito Zuko, ¡nunca me tienes en mente!...

- pero pequeña- Ursa estaba sorprendida con la escenita de azula

- ¡nada!- le dijo mientras tomaba su mochila y se dirigía a la salida de la estancia

- ¡el tuyo ya esta en tu habitación!- le grito Ursa bastante afectada

Azula logro escucharla, pero estaba tan molesta que solo subió las escaleras sin detenerse, al entrar a su habitación comprobó lo que su madre le había dicho, era un increíble patchwork rojo, negro y dorado, tenia como dibujo principal una gigantesca rosa roja, la cual si se le veía bien, parecía ser de fuego, estaba bordada con hilos dorados y el fondo negro simplemente la hacía resaltar más y era tan grande que cubría toda su cama.

- vaya… tenía razón… es mil veces mejor que el que esta haciendo- suspiro triunfante mientras se acercaba a observarlo mejor y se percato que era de doble vista y por el otro lado estaba bordado con rojo la inicial de su nombre- ¡fantástico!- se tumbo sobre la cama

- que bueno que te gusto Azula- Ursa estaba asomada por la puerta y vio con agrado la reacción de su hija.

- disculpa lo que dije- pero su rostro no mostraba signos de arrepentimiento, solo de soberbia y triunfo.

- no tengo por que molestarme... descansa un rato y después la tarea, no quiero que alguien pase sobre de ti.

- ¡jamás!- contesto mientras se acomodaba bien cubriéndose el cuerpo con el regalo de su madre y se quedo dormida inmediatamente.

Ursa salio de la habitación sonriendo, pero por otro lado estaba muy preocupada, conocía bien a Azula y sabía que ella imaginaba cosas, y aunque la gran mayoría de las cosas eran ciertas, ahora trataría de llevar la fiesta en paz con ella, sobre todo que no hiciera algo en contra de Zuko, por que conocía lo vengativa que era, eso ya estaba claro, pero aunque quisiera gritarle al mundo lo que ella cargaba, nada podía hacer más que esperar.

……………………………………………

Caminaba tranquila nuevamente hacia las escaleras cuando sintió un ligero mareo que la hizo perder el equilibrio levemente, estaba por caer cuando sintió un par de fuertes brazos sujetarla con un abrazo firme, pero suave y conocía bien quien era capas de semejante abrazo.

- Gracias hijo- murmuro mientras se incorporaba para mirarlo a los ojos, mirando directamente a la cicatriz de su rostro, pero decidió hacer como que no la veía, sabía lo que le hacía recordar eso a Zuko.

- de nada mamá- la tomo de una mano y rodeo la otra su cintura para llevarla hasta la estancia donde siempre estaba su madre- ¿quieres que llame a mi tío para que te revise?

- no necesito de otro medico cuando tengo al mío aquí- le sonrió y su rostro se ilumino

- aun no termino la carrera, me falta poco- le decía al tiempo que la ayudaba a sentarse en su sofá.

- gracias hijo- agradeció la ayuda- se bien que aún no terminas, pero eres muy bueno ayudándome

Zuko ya no le contesto, se sentó a su lado en otro sofá

- ¿otra vez tus costuras mamá?

- otro que me dice lo mismo- suspiro

- ¿ya llego Azula cierto?

- si esta arriba dormida.

- bien… será mejor que vaya a comer y después al hospital

- Zuko… no tienes que huir de ese modo- le espeto su madre un poco molesta

- no huyo mamá… pero de verdad tengo prisa, un maestro me quito tiempo y ahora estoy retrasado- se levanto de su lugar mientras se acercaba para darle un beso a su madre en la mejilla

- Zuko… entre tu hermana y tu solo hay una invisible línea que los divide- sonaba como confesión

- yo creo que es una gran línea mamá, somos infinitamente distintos

Ursa solo suspiro profundamente- ¿quieres que te acompañe?- le dijo mientras intentaba incorporarse sin éxito

- será mejor que descanses, le pediré a una sirvienta que te traiga de comer, y también llamare al tío Iroh para que te revise- y desapareció por la entrada al comedor donde una sirvienta esperaba a que alguien llegara – Jin, ve con mi madre y sírvele de comer algo ligero y otra cosa, llamare a mi tío para que venga a revisarla, así que ¡por favor! Me hablan a mi teléfono para decirme como está- Zuko ni siquiera la miro a la cara, estaba ensimismado buscando el teléfono de su tío que ni siquiera noto que la muchacha se sonrojo al verlo y estaba petrificada observándolo- ¡te pedí algo!- ahora estaba molesto.

- discúlpeme, ahora mismo haré lo que me pide- corrió hasta la estancia y al cabo de un rato, ya estaba llevando lo que le había pedido la señora Ursa. Estaba por ir a ver a Zuko cuando se dio cuenta que salía rápidamente de la cocina- ¿no va a comer joven Zuko?

- no hay tiempo- le dijo sin siquiera mirarla y subía rápidamente las escaleras.

……………………………………………

- hijita, será mejor que te saques al joven Zuko de la cabeza, él no es para ti- una mujer se acerco hasta donde estaba ella y la tomo de un brazo.

- lo se mamá, pero es muy difícil hacerlo cuando lo veo todos los días

- pues has un intento, bien sabes que solamente somos empleadas y nada más… si el señor Ozai se entera nos despedirá.

Jin suspiro pesadamente mientras entraba de nuevo a la cocina.

……………………………………………

Zuko corrió rápidamente hasta su habitación, faltaba menos de una hora para que iniciara la primera practica en el hospital y este estaba a más de media hora de ahí, claro que podía llegar antes si estuviera cerca su primo Lu Ten, pero se le hacia injusto tener que llamarlo y hacer que fuera por él para llevarlo a al hospital, siendo que casi siempre o estaba trabajando o estaba con sus incontables novias, no es que fuera mujeriego, pero tenía una facilidad de convocatoria con las mujeres que era muy común verlo rodeado de chicas bonitas, sonrió al ver la suerte de su primo, sobre todo por que más de una vez su tío había hecho gala de las "habilidades" de su hijo en público logrando avergonzarlo.

Aun así tenía mucho que hacer, se metió en la ducha, y tomo su segundo baño del día, salio y se vistió con un uniforme limpio, estaba por salir de su habitación cuando escucho el sonido más desagradable del mundo. Un automóvil acababa de llegar al estacionamiento de la casa, su padre acababa de llegar y eso solo significaba una sola cosa, problemas si se cruzaba con él.

Como un rayo cruzo la distancia que lo separaba de la estancia donde estaba su madre, quería despedirse de ella, corría como loco y hasta se aventó de la baranda del primer piso para caer directamente en la puerta de su madre. No hizo mucho escándalo, pero por la cara que traía al entrar a la estancia y ver a su madre sorprendida por la tremenda carrera de su hijo, supo que había sido exagerado.

- te vas a matar un día de estos si no dejas de saltar por la baranda, ¡te vas a lastimar hijito!- le regaño Ursa

- pero el objetivo bien lo vale mamá- camino hacía ella y la abrazó dándole un beso en la mejilla para poder irse en paz- me voy… no tarda en llegar mi tío.

- esta bien, cuídate mucho hijito, ¡dame el orgullo de que algún día diga "mi hijo el doctor"!

Zuko sonrió y se escabullo rumbo a la salida de la cocina, ni siquiera saludo a la servidumbre, solo paso como rayo nuevamente dejando a todos atónitos.

……………………………………………

Tenía hambre, y bastante, pero el tiempo era siempre su peor enemigo, estaba por salir de la propiedad cuando se cruzo con su tío

- vaya, vaya, pero si es mi muy querido sobrino Zuko quien parece tener prisa- bromeaba con él.

- ¡tío!, que bueno que llegas, mi madre esta mejor pero será mejor que la revises tú, mi criterio aún no es lo suficientemente frío.

- descuida, yo lo haré- suspiro el anciano felizmente al verlo vestido de medico al igual que él- me llenas de mucho orgullo muchacho, sabes como reponerte a las cosas.

- gracias tío- sonrió también

- mira que postal tan linda… parecen pajaritos blancos…. Mejor dicho… parecen fantasmas- aunque era igual de serio que él, Lu Ten sabía como sacarlo de quicio.

- parecemos ¡Lule!- se burlo y comenzó a reírse, sabia bien como llamarlo y sacarlo de sus casillas.

- si lo que quieras… ¡ZUZU!- ahora se volvía a burlar de Zuko- bien, ¿que no se supone que ya deberías de estar en el hospital?

- cierto, ya me voy si no jamás llegare a tiempo.

- para eso esta tu primo alcahuete que todo te consigue- le decía al tiempo que le estiraba una llave.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- es la llave de mi camioneta, papá me acaba de regalar otra y como no sabía a donde irla arrumbar, pues pensé ¿Por qué no mejor se la arrumbo a Zuko?, sirve también que con ella paseas a tu novia- comenzó a burlarse abiertamente.

- como siempre diste en el blanco hijo- se reía también Iroh

- pues claro, con esa bata es imposible no darle- se burlo más

- no estoy para bromas… ¿además quien es el que pasea a sus novias?... pero gracias por el regalo- toma la llave y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su primo y a su tío.

- ve hijo, tienes que presentarte en el hospital y solo te quedan 20 minutos antes de la hora de ingreso- le decía al tiempo que sacaba una bolsa de papel- y toma, te conozco y se que no has comido nada-

- gracias tío y ya me voy, ¡cuídense!- les grito mientras corría rumbo a al entrada de la casa a subirse en su nueva camioneta, la encendió y comenzó a recorrer la calle con una sonrisa de alegría, como las pocas que el tenía, pero que solo con su familia era capas de tenerlas.

- ¡luego me contaras de tus conquistas hermano!- le grito Lu Ten mientras desaparecía en la calle.

- ¿Por qué dices que sus conquistas?- comenzó a caminar rumbo a la entrada de la casa de su hermano.

- por ciertas cosas que vi hace un rato en la facultad papá- una cara de malicia inocente se dibujo en su rostro.

- ¿a si?

- si papá, ese no tarda en caer, si no es que ya cayo- su mirada solo reflejaba malicia inocente, como si supiera como hacer sufrir a Zuko

- explícame mientras caminamos a la entrada, soy todo oídos- sonrió

……………………………………………

Zuko atravesó las calles que lo separaban del hospital con la camioneta a una velocidad moderada, ni muy rápida ni muy lenta, además en un vehiculo tardaba solamente 15 minutos en llegar, por que solo se detenía con los semáforos, no con las constantes paradas del tren, claro estaba que si se excedía obvio lo iban a infraccionar y con un auto sin papeles no iba a llegar para nada lejos… solo a la estación de transito y paramos la historia.

Era una camioneta familiar, aunque jamás había transportado a una familia completa, es más, según recordaba solo servía para transportar a toda la parvada de amigos de Lu Ten a las diferentes fiestas que asistía.

Claro estaba que también transportaba a las "novias" de su primito…

Cuando llego al fin, vio la imponente construcción como quien ve el paraíso… - de verdad que soy raro- murmuro al momento de detener la camioneta en el estacionamiento del hospital y bajaba rápidamente para presentarse en la residencia del hospital.

……………………………………………

- ¿y tu hijo?- arrogantemente Ozai se dirigía a su esposa, quien estaba recostada en su cama, mientras Iroh la revisaba.

- acaba de irse- contesto en un murmullo

- me parece bien… ¿y mi hija?

- ¡Zuko también es tu hijo! Y deberías referirte a él al igual que con Azula.

- no te pedí tu opinión, te pregunte donde esta mi hija- sin inmutarse volvió a preguntar

- Azula esta en su habitación, estaba muy cansada, se durmió instantáneamente.

- ¿e intentas enseñarme nombrar a mis hijos si eres la primera que omites ciertas palabras?

- ¡OZAI!- grito Iroh quien estaba cansado de la discusión- será mejor que salgas de la habitación y dejes a tu esposa descansar, no esta en condiciones de discutir contigo, ni siquiera de hablar, solo lograras agotarla.

-mmmm- murmuro Ozai al tiempo que azotaba la puerta al momento de salir de la habitación.

- disculpa Iroh… no fue mi intención incomodarte- Ursa hablaba muy apenada y con gran tristeza.

- lo se todo Ursa, por favor no te pongas así, mejor descansa y toma un poco de te de jazmín, siempre es bueno para relajar los nervios.

- ay Iroh, eres el hermanito que me hizo falta cuando era joven.

- pero tienes al cuñadito con el que siempre contaras- sonrió felizmente Iroh, quien estimaba a Ursa como quien quiere a una hermanita menor.

Ursa sonrió también, pero su rostro comenzó a descomponerse hasta que estallo en un llanto desgarrador.

- ya no llores Ursa, te harás daño solamente- trato de consolarla

- estoy cansada Iroh, y un buen día voy a estallar- hipo

- llevas años resistiendo todo sola, debes desahogarte, pero no de este modo.

- ya son 20 años Iroh, más de la mitad de mi vida- continuo sollozando

- recuerdo que parecías una muñequita de porcelana cuando te casaste con mi hermano… también que mi esposa, que en paz descanse, tardo horas para que quedaras bonita- suspiro al recordar a su amada esposa- apenas tenías 16 años cuando eso sucedió

- …- ursa dejo de llorar y escuchaba con atención

- Lu Ten fue quien llevo los anillos en la almohadilla, te encantaba verlo vestido de blanco y no escatimaste a la hora de comprar el trajecito de mi hijo… seis meses después de la boda nació Zuko, aun no cumplías los 17 años, todo fue tan rápido… jamás entendí bien que ocurrió- sonrió- pero si recuerdo toda la alegría que le dio a mi hermano al ver a Zuko por primera vez, estaba tan pequeñito, tan indefenso, solo inspiraba ternura… Ursa recuerdo bien como le brillaban los ojos a Ozai cuando veía a su hijo

- eso fue hace años, antes de que él…

- no Ursa- la interrumpió- ya no recuerdes eso, ganaste muchas otras cosas.

- _mis hijos_- murmuro- gane una condena Iroh, eso fue lo que gane

- …- no supo que contestarle.

- un delgada línea separaba a mis hijos… ahora la línea es una muralla, que aunque invisible, cada día se nota más haciéndola impenetrable.

- así es mejor querida, así es mejor… preferible que estén separados sin rozamientos, a que estén juntos despedazándose- se levanto de su lugar para salir al pasillo a dar instrucciones de los medicamentos que necesitaba Ursa

-_ desde los 14 años estoy condenada… no resistiré mucho…­_- suspiro pesadamente- _¡Dios ayúdame a soportar!... solo quiero ver a Zuko como todo un medico… y Azula…_ - los medicamentos hicieron efecto, Ursa se quedo profundamente dormida.

……………………………………………

… Continua Capitulo 2…

**Bien, hasta aquí capitulo uno…**

**Llega el momento de los agradecimientos y como diría mi superamiga Hotaru Albatou (Karina Larenas) el minuto Cultural de Zúkara**

**Si ya se, muy chiquito, pero si lo alargo no habrá emoción después…**

**Okina…como se habrán dado cuenta, la historia apenas comienza a calentarse… espero que igual que el clima que esta haciendo en este momento en Xalapa XD (así se llama la ciudad donde vivo). La verdad es que esta historia me gusta muchísimo y ya estoy por terminar el capitulo dos, así que la actualización será más pronto de lo que pronosticaba.**

**Quiero agradecer profundamente a Hotaru Albatou, Vejibra Momiji, Sari Hayase, Bellex, y cierta chiquilla que me esta dejando mucho de que pensar (si tú… no te hagas) (todavía no puedo creer la edad que tienes XD) por todo el apoyo incondicional que he recibido, la verdad sin sus ánimos no estaría escribiendo esta historia.**

**Por cierto… esta historia la bajare a "T", por que le quitare ciertas cosas para que puedan leerla todos y no se asusten tanto… los quiero tanto que soy incapaz de traumarlos XD… ahora que si les gusta las cosas tal y como van déjenme un ****review**** para que las deje como están… la verdad se va a poner buenísima la historia…**

**Próxima actualización… 1 semana… ¿pueden creerlo?... ¡estoy inspirada! XD**

_**¡Nos Vemos!, Atentamente: ººººººººº Zukara Love ººººººººº**_

_**Recomendación de la semana: Por favor chicas, mucho cuidado con mocosos majos que traigan camioneta nueva… por que puede ser que ustedes sean solo una conquista nueva XD, así que mucho Òjó.**_


	3. A Mitad de la Nada

**Libro Verde**

**Capitulo: 2**

**A mitad de la nada**

Con que naciste con suerte…

Ya veo…

Tienes mucha suerte de seguir viviendo

……………………………………………………………

Era su segundo mes en la facultad de derecho, ya tenía bien conocidos a todos los maestros, aunque no le dieran clases, tenia intimidados a todos los alumnos y ya tenía fama por ganar todos las "diferencias" con sus compañeros… como sea… siempre tenía suerte.

Era la más odiada, despreciada y poco aceptada entre la sociedad de alumnos poco afortunados que en la escuela hubiera atravesado…

Era demasiado cruel… tanto o incluso más que lo que era su padre…

Lo peor era que no le importaba con quien fuera cruel…

……………………………………………………………

- ¿Azula?- Ty Lee se acerco a ella.

- dime Ty Lee…- contesto seriamente, aunque en sus adentros estaba haciendo una mueca de fastidio.

-Como sabrás, hoy cumplo años, y mis padres han organizado una pequeña cena, solo ira Mai y claro, tú si puedes…- no sabía por que, pero lejos de sonar a pregunta, sonaba a un ruego.

- no puedo Ty Lee, tengo mucha tarea y mis obligaciones son demasiadas, no cuentes conmigo- le contesto fríamente sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos.

- bueno, será en otra ocasión- comenzó a caminar a la salida del salón- ¡no vemos chicas!- se despidió de sus amigas… sus dos únicas "amigas".

- Azula… no deberías ser tan dura con Ty Lee, ¿acaso no ves que eres su mejor amiga?

- pues te dejo ese puesto a ti…- se levanto de su asiento- suerte en la cena… a ver si no te envenenas- cerro su carpeta y salio sin mirar atrás.

- _Azula-_murmuro Mai visiblemente molesta.

……………………………………………………………

Mai era la reina de la seriedad, a ella no le interesaba para nada ser sociable; al igual que Azula, era descendiente de una larga cadena de abogados, políticos, empresarios e incluso de humanistas, y era eso el motivo de que ella estuviera ahora estudiando la especialidad familiar…

Irónicamente no le gustaban ésas carreras…

Ty Lee, muy al contrario de ellas dos, era hija del dueño de un circo, hacía ya muchos años habían disfrutado de una increíble posición económica, pero quedaron en quiebra total, cuando fueron victimas de fraude, así que, como ultimo recurso, el padre de Ty Lee recurrió al único negocio que no se vio perdido, el circo, y comenzó a administrarlo y convirtiéndolo en la felicidad familiar, por lo que toda la vida, vivió entre la alegría que este lugar representaba, era una contorsionista muy buena y llevaba siempre presente, y con orgullo, sus orígenes … era la primera, desde los acontecimientos que estudiaba la universidad, tenía un futuro muy prometedor… era muy tímida, por lo que nunca se explico como se hizo "amiga" de Azula, la hija de un gran abogado, eran muy pequeñas cuando se conocieron.

Azula, a sus 8 años de edad, hizo un gran berrinche cuando su padre no accedía a llevarla al circo, en cambio Zuko y su madre habían salido al cine como todos los fines de semana. Hizo un gran alboroto, así que, sin aviso, salio de su casa y atravesó las 11 calles que la separaban del lugar… andaba entre los leones y tigres, cuando la noto Ty Lee, y de inmediato entablo una ligera charla con ella… Ty Lee jamás se supo explicar por que los leones estaban tan nerviosos con la presencia de Azula… a regañadientes, Azula comenzó a jugar con la niña en una carpa de entrenamiento y realizo sus primeras acrobacias, la cuales haría por el resto de su vida al comprobar lo buenas que eran para reafirmar el cuerpo.

Al atardecer, regreso a su casa, su padre ya la estaba esperando en la puerta de su casa, solo se le quedo viendo y esbozo una leve sonrisa- eres indomable, hija del fuego- Azula sonrió y corrió hasta su habitación para bañarse y cambiarse.

Después de eso, Ty Lee la invitaba constantemente a sus fiestas, algunas veces asistió, pero desde hacia mucho, Azula siempre era cortante con el asunto de ir hasta el circo para ir a una "tonta fiesta"… y ese tipo de pensamientos era lo que más le molestaba a Mai.

Mai podría ser una autentica cobra con todos… pero con Ty Lee era distinto… ella sabía bien sus razones… y por ese motivo, siempre trataba de protegerla de los demás… fuera el tiempo que fuera.

Curiosamente Ty Lee prefería conversar con Azula que con Mai quien era muy seria…

- será mejor que me vaya a mi casa a cambiarme- suspiro pesadamente- no quiero llegar tarde.

- ¡Mai!... ¿todavía estas aquí?- era Ty Lee quien regreso por un pequeño bolso que había dejado en su lugar.

- ¡dime que vienes a matarme!- espeto Mai.

- ¿QUE?- contesto confundida Ty Lee

- ¡nada mujer!… nos vemos en la noche Ty Lee-

- ¿tu si vas a ir?- pregunto emocionada

- no me lo perdería- y salio del salón con su rostro serio como siempre.

- _al menos sé que cuento con ella­_- tomo su bolso y se apresuro a salir de la facultad.

……………………………………………………………

El chofer manejaba a una velocidad bastante buena… en cinco minutos estaría ya en su casa.

- yo no se como es que siempre Ty Lee insiste en que vaya a su casa- pensaba con desagrado- todos los años hace lo mismo… aunque su insistencia es digna de reco… ¡no!, ¡nada!, es una obstinada…- respiro profundamente- es idéntica a mi hermano… iguales de molestos… ¡no se como la soporto!…- a cada instante el animo de Azula era peor.

En ese momento llego a su casa, y de nuevo su rutina, hacerse la ofendida por cualquier cosa que su madre dijera.

-ya llegue mamá- grito al entrar en la casa.

- que bueno pequeña, bienvenida.

- si… gracias- contesto- ¿Cómo estas?..._ ¡obvio verdad!_- se dijo para si misma con el peor de los sarcasmos…

- muy bien, hoy no me sentí mal en a mañana- contesto Ursa al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

- ¿ah sí?, ¡que bien!- con una fingida sonrisa miro a su madre.

- ¿sucede algo?

- nada, es solo que estoy cansada- musito antes de girar hacia la escalera.

- será mejor que vayas a descansar un rato y después bajes a comer, me imagino que tendrás mucha tarea y no quiero que te atrases.

- si, mejor me voy…_ antes de empezar con tus manualidades _- subió las escaleras y después se dirigió a su habitación- ¡no tienen idea de cuanto detesto vivir de este modo!... no importa… algún día… algún día…- se metió en la ducha y refresco el calor que tenía- es increíble que aun… - no termino la frase- solo estorba- suspiro pesadamente mientras se metía en la ducha

- algún día le voy a destrozar la vida a Zuko… ¡eso lo firmo!- azula estaba visiblemente molesta… golpeaba todo lo que estaba cerca de ella- ¡los Odio! ¡Los Odio! ¡Los Odio!, ojala solo existiera mi padre y nadie más… es tan bueno… - suspiro mientras se colocaba ropa fresca- pero ya se me presentara la oportunidad…- se acerco a su cama para descansar un poco, pero no podía sacarse la idea de hacerle la vida imposible a su hermano… pero el plan ya estaba en marcha.

……………………………………………………………

- bienvenidos al molino jóvenes… espero que les agrade el internado de hoy…- él Doctor James, encargado de los internos, entro en el aula para dar las ordenes del día- Suki a pediatría, Jet sala de Urgencias… Betty a Cirugía… Zuko a Cardiología y ¿Amarashi?... ¿esta aquí Amarashi?…

- _¿pero a quien rayos se lo ocurre semejante nombre?_- murmuro Zuko burlándose internamente, por alguna extraña razón le causo gracia el apellido.

- ¡aquí!, se levanto una chica de una de las bancas… apenas se levanto y los demás se dieron cuenta que no la habían notado para nada en todo ese tiempo… pero apenas si la vio y a Zuko se le fue el aliento- soy Amarashi… Katara Amarashi…

- a que bien… bienvenida a medicina interna… con Zuko a cardiología… los demás vengan conmigo… tenemos mucho trabajo jóvenes y hoy saldrán molidos…- él doctor se burlo abiertamente… no de los rostros confundidos de los internos… si no que Zuko tenía la cara toda sonrojada y luchaba por que nadie lo notara, se dio la vuelta y salio de la sala.

- ¿con que Katara no es así?- Jet no perdió el tiempo y se acerco a la nueva chica.

- si esa soy yo- contesto con un sonrisa.

- mi nombre es jet.

- ah… este… mucho gusto- extendió la mano para estrechar la que ofrecía Jet.

- ¿y de que escuela vienes?- nuevamente volvió a inquirir Jet.

- ¡Dije a trabajar!- grito el doctor James algo molesto interrumpiendo la platica que Jet sostenía con la nueva interna.

Salieron todos rápidamente de la sala. Zuko se quedo al ultimo, no le gustaba salir en grupo. Incluso se tomo el tiempo al colocarse la bolsa cangurera con todo lo que se necesitaba con desgano.

- ¿el doctor dijo que a trabajar?- una chica le hablo a Zuko.

- ¿eh?- Zuko se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz, Katara se dirigía a él.

- discúlpame… creo que se me esta haciendo costumbre asustarte cada vez que te hablo- sonrió

- ah… ¡eres tú!- suspiro aliviado-_ ¿me asuste?... ¿realmente me asuste?... ¡que rayos te pasa Zuko!_... te llamas Katara ¿no es así?

- si… ¿y tu debes ser?

- Zuko- contesto fríamente.

- ah… es contigo que me toco ir a cardiología.

- si... así es…- nuevamente contestó como si no le importara nada.

- podría acompañarte… es que no se aún la distribución del lugar y parece laberinto

- se nota que eres nueva…- comento sarcástico

- ¿o es mi imaginación o noto algo de sarcasmo en tu voz?- sonrió abiertamente y sus ojos brillaron hipnotizando aun más a Zuko.

- ¿tu que crees?- sarcasmo sobre sarcasmo, aunque en esta ocasión no pudo disimular una leve sonrisa… de ésas que eran difíciles en él.

- ¡bueno ustedes dos no piensan salir de aquí!- El Doctor James se dio cuenta de nuevo de la ausencia de alumnos, aunque lejos de interrumpir… más bien parecía una extraña coartada por parte del Doctor- a callar y a trabajar...

- ¡si jefe!- exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo, mientras salían rumbo a la sala de cardiología… vigilados muy de cerca por parte del doctor…

De inmediato comenzaron hacer sus actividades, por separado, entre los pacientes de cardiología, cada quien su trabajo… cada quien su mundo… aunque este mundo era el 5 piso del hospital regional, así que era demasiado concurrido, por lo que no se toparon ni por equivocación en todo el día…

……………………………………………………………

Aunque por encima, volvía a ser el mismo Zuko de siempre, era más que obvio que se sentía incomodo, más bien desesperado… caminaba como de un lugar para el otro con mucha velocidad y más de una vez se topo de frente con algunos pacientes quienes se reían abiertamente de su distracción…

De ahí en fuera todo parecía normal… se dirigía a todos de la manera fría y cortante que acostumbraba y su ausentismo del mundo en él estaba en perfecto equilibrio… o al menos eso pensaba.

……………………………………………………………

- ¡me contaron que andas distraído primito!- Lu Ten estaba en el estacionamiento esperando a su padre quien tenía asuntos que atender… pero no falto el informativo que le contó del estado de Zuko.

- ¡Lu Ten!- grito Zuko asustado

- ¡tú!...- carcajeándose- ¿asustado?... realmente estas mal Zuko…- sin dejar de lado su sarcasmo se seguía burlando Lu Ten

-si sabes lo que te conviene no me fastidies…- hablo sin ganas pero amenazante…

- ah si… mmmm… pues eso fue lo que escuche- le lanzo de nuevo.

- que rápido corren los chismes- esta vez se burlo Zuko…

- ¿verdad que si?... ya sabes uno que tiene sus influencias

- ya suéltalo que quieres saber…

- ¡detalles!

- ¿detalles?

- si… ándale cuéntale a tu primo acerca de la morenita que te trae babeando

- no molestes… hoy no fue un día fácil…

- pues así como estas dudo mucho que lo sean… pero ya enserio primo… ya estas demasiado grande como para no tener novia… cualquiera diría que eres un rarito.

-¡ahora si sacaste boleto!

Zuko se lanzo contra su primo para golpearlo, estaban jugando… pero a más de uno de los presentes le parecía raro el como dos doctores estaban enfrascados jugando a ver quien tiraba a quien. Claro que desde el principio ya estaba destinado el triunfo para uno de ellos.

Con una simple maniobra, Lu Ten Tiro a Zuko al suelo y este callo de espaldas

- ¿te rindes?...

- si, ándale lo que sea- contesto Zuko, Lu Ten le estiro la mano para que se pusiera de pie, pero Zuko lo jalo y con el peso de su cuerpo, derribo a Lu Ten y se levanto rápidamente torciéndole el brazo izquierdo por la espalda, tirándolo boca abajo.

- ¡oye eso es trampa!

- si… ándale lo que sea- y tiro más del brazo lastimando levemente a Lu Ten.

- ¡ah!.. ¡Maldición me lastimas!- se quejo

- aw, mira quien es el niñita- se burlo Zuko

- ¡Zuko!

- tu empezaste… ahora aguántate

- jajajajaja, jugando luchitas chicos- Iroh quien había salido del hospital vio toda la escena.

- algo así tío- le contesto Zuko con una gran sonrisa mientras recargaba la rodilla en la espalda de Lu Ten para tenerlo a raya y evitar que se escapara.

- ¡Papá dile que me suelte!

- … jajajajaja- estallo en carcajadas Iroh.

- ay que varonil te oíste Lu Ten

- ¡ya suéltame!... Respeta a tus mayores.

- uy pues que gran llorón.

- Oye Zuko, ¿sabia que Lu Ten Odia que le entierren los nudillos en las costillas?

- ¡NO LE DES IDEAS PAPÁ!- grito alarmado Lu Ten.

- interesante… pero eso lo practicaremos otro día cuando realmente me haga enojar- soltó por fina Lu Ten y este se levanto todo adolorido… pero apenas si se recupero le dio una gran palmada en la cabeza a Zuko.

- ¡OYE!

- oye nada…

- ya, parecen niños chiquitos y ya están demasiado grandes como para andar jugando y más cuando están vestidos de doctores y en el estacionamiento del hospital… ¿Qué tipo de perspectiva quieren dar del lugar?

- ¡LA MEJOR!- contestaron los dos riéndose…

- nah… ustedes no tienen remedio, mejor vayamos a cenar- con una sonrisa invito a los dos jóvenes.

- me parece bien tío

- claro que, Zuko, tendrás que llevarnos en tu nave… la mía esta en reparación.

- ¿tan pronto?... ¿pues que le hiciste?- contesto zuko enarcando una ceja

- bueno… pues…- se rasco la cabeza

- Lu Ten la estampo contra un poste… ya sabes… lo clásico- sonrió Iroh.

- jajajajaja

Justo cuando estaban por subirse a la camioneta, paso como rayo el motivo de la discusión entre Zuko y Lu Ten, lo peor es que por mucho que lo intento, Zuko no pudo evitar girarse para verla correr rumbo a la salida muy contenta y lanzándose a los brazos del mismo chico con el cual la había visto en la Universidad.

- parece que te volaron la palomita primito.

- ¿Lu Ten?

- ¿dime?

- ¡Cállate!- se subió en el asiento del conductor y arranco, desplazándose rápidamente hasta la salida del lugar.

- ¡como quieras!- murmuro Lu Ten con una sonrisa burlona.

……………………………………………………………

Llegaron al lugar acostumbrado para cenar, era un sencillo restaurante en el centro de la ciudad, no muy ostentoso y sobre todo acogedor.

- y cuéntame hijo… ¿Cómo has estado en tu nuevo hogar?

- Tío mejor no me preguntes eso y cambiemos de tema…

- Zuko no puedes evadir las cosas por siempre… tu madre esta muy enferma y sabes bien que ella debe estar tranquila.

- lo sé tío, pero no es cosa solamente mía… también influyen otras dos personas.

- ¿no has pensado en platicar con mi prima, Zuko?

- con ella es de quien menos quiero hablar en este momento.

- mmmm- murmuro Iroh.

- además me molesta su simple presencia… pero no tengo a donde ir… es como si el destino me atara a estar con ellos.

- eso que llamas destino tiene nombre y se llama Ursa, tu madre- espeto Iroh un tanto molesto por la actitud de Zuko.

- lo sé

- entonces enfrenta tu destino con la cara en alto, tu madre te necesita.

- me siento a mitad de la nada, confundido.

- animo Zuko, no será por siempre- Lu Ten trato de animar a Zuko- cuando te titules, puede podrás sacar a tu madre de ese lugar y…

- si es que mi padre lo permite… ahora solo hay que preocuparse por el titulo, después ideare un plan para sacar a mi madre de ese lugar.

Los tres guardaron silencio.

Una mesera llego con la orden de cada quien y los tres comenzaron a comer tranquilamente, pero el ambiente era un poco pesado, hosco por momentos, así que Iroh decidió decir una de sus bromas para amenizar un poco la situación antes de que se saliera de control.

- ¡oh!… mira Zuko... Tu cena parece un apéndice.

Zuko y Lu Ten escupieron el contenido de sus bocas.

- ¡TIO!

- ¡PAPA!

- ¡eso es repugnante!- le gritaron ambos.

- jajajajajaja- Iroh ya no les contesto… estaba trabado de la risa ante la mirada asesina de los dos chicos… al ultimo terminaron riéndose los tres.

……………………………………………………………

- ¡maldito Zuzu!- azula, por algún extraño motivo estaba enfurecida con Zuko- solo espera a que llegues- se estrujaba las manos con fuerza.

- señorita Azula- ¿desea que le traiga la cena a su habitación?- Jin ingreso a la habitación de Azula sigilosamente y se dirigía a ella con algo de miedo.

Azula de inmediato supo con quien descargaría el estrés que cargaba

- ¡claro!- contesto con una sonrisa muy alegre, cosa que hizo retroceder a Jin un paso- y por favor que sea rápido, ¡ah! y en mi loza favorita.

- por supuesto- exclamo Jin y salio rápidamente de ese lugar que solo le infundía pánico.

- ¡primera parte lista!- sonrió perversamente Azula.

Espero un momento y después salio de su habitación, camino hasta las escaleras y vio como Jin se trasladaba hasta la cocina por lo que pidió ella. Con suma rapidez, abulto la alfombra de las escaleras de la manera más imperceptible posible, cuando concluyo subió rápidamente las escaleras y aguardo al espectáculo- ¡esto se va a poner genial!

Y como fue… Jin caminaba con una bandeja con la cena de Azula servida en una finísima loza roja con decoración dorada… algo simplemente costoso e invaluable.

Jin de inmediato tuvo un presentimiento y le dio miedo subir la escalera, pero no tenia de otra, así que comenzó a subir los veintitrés escalones, iba por el décimo escalón cuando sintió algo raro en sus pies, pero no le dio importancia, al dar el siguiente paso tropezó y callo estrepitosamente con todo y la bandeja la cual se vació tirando toda la loza contra la escalera rompiéndose irremediablemente.

Metió tanto escándalo la caída que de inmediato Azula apareció en escena.

- ¡eres una entupida!... ¡mira lo que hiciste!, tiraste mi loza favorita- Azula le gritaba a Jin quien estaba muy asustada.

- lo siento señorita- trataba de hablar Jin pero el pánico se apodero de ella.

- ¿Qué lo sientes?... ¡pues yo no voy a sentirlo cuando le pida a mi padre que despida a toda tu familia!- sentencio Azula.

- ¡no por favor!- exclamo Jin ya entre lágrimas- ¡yo se la pagare!

- ¿Pagarla?... ¡no tienes idea de cuanto cuesta esto!… ni con el trabajo de toda tu vida lograrías acercarte al valor.

- lo siento- sollozo Jin.

- ¡eres una!…

- ¡CALLATE AZULA!- le grito Zuko quien acababa de llegar.

- ¡ah mira!... es Súper Zuzu…

- ¡no le hables de ese modo a Jin, mucho hace con soportarte!

- pues se le paga para que lo haga.

- se le paga para que los atienda… no para que aguante tus groserías… hermanita- Zuko arrastro cada letra de esa palabra enfureciendo aun más a Azula.

- ah… claro... ¡Súper Zuzu sale a defender a los débiles!

- al menos tengo el suficiente honor para hacerlo… ¿por cierto conoces que es eso?- entre la ironía y la ira hablaba Zuko, quien parecía enojarse más a cada segundo.

- eres un….

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?- Ursa quien alertada por el griterío se acerco.

- ¡es Zuzu mamá!...

- ¿Zuko, Que sucede?

- nada madre… simplemente un percance y una mocosa engreída… eso es todo.

- ¡no me impacientes Zuko!- amenazo Azula

- ¡muchachos, tranquilos!- Ursa estaba muy asustada por la discusión de los dos.

- ¿y que harás?... ¿Quejarte?... que yo recuerde nunca te gustaron esos platos y vasos… ¿no me digas que ahora te enoja verlos rotos?

- ¡se lo diré a mi padre!

- y utilizaras de nuevo tu suerte.

- al menos yo la tengo…

- si ya veo… tienes mucha suerte- de nuevo arrastró cada letra de la palabra

- por favor, tranquilos- murmuro Ursa quien se comenzó a sentir mal.

- Me las vas a pagar Hermanito- ahora ella era quien arrastró las palabras.

- _eso ya lo veremos_

Azula se dio al vuelta y corrió a su habitación

- ¡no se cansan de pelear ustedes dos!- exclamo Ursa y tomo asiento en un sillón cercano.

- ¿te sientes bien mamá?- Zuko se acerco rápidamente a su madre para revisarla.

- si estoy bien… ¿y tu Jin?

Jin estaba quien parecía abandonada de la discusión, se encontraba recargada en la pared completamente paralizada.

- ¿JIN?- de nuevo hablo Ursa.

- disculpe señora- logro reaccionar la aludida- no fue mi intención tirar las cosas y…

- no te preocupes, los accidentes existen, ahora solo levanta ésas cosas y listo, no pasa nada.

- pero supongo que van a despedir a mi familia.

- ¿a tu familia?

- si… es que… pues nunca podremos pagar esa loza.

- mira… esa loza es cierto, es muy cara y muy antigua, la trajo mi bisabuela de su lugar natal hace muchos años, y es por eso que se le aprecia, pero al grado de despedir a alguien por romper una parte ¿no es muy tonto?

- no lo se- respondió Jin.

- no sucederá nada, la loza es mía, y si se rompe, ni modo.

Un respiro de alivio salio de la boca de Jin.

- Jin, haz lo que mi madre te dijo

- si joven Zuko- se sonrojo levemente Jin y de inmediato hizo lo que se le dijo.

- y tu jovencito, tengo que hablar contigo.

- si es de mi hermana, pierdes el tiempo- Zuko se alejo un poco de su madre para recoger su bag del piso.

- ¿cuando aprenderás a ya no pelear con ellos?

- pues creo que nunca.

- mmmm- murmuro ursa.

- mmmm nada mamá, conozco bien el significado de ese murmullo en ti y no lo vas a conseguir.

- uy que bien me conoces- sonrió Ursa.

- pues se supone- Zuko se acerco a su madre y le dio un beso en la frente- voy a descansar, ah sido un día muy largo.

- eso oí- contesto Ursa.

- ¿eso oíste?- extrañado se regreso a donde estaba su madre.

- digamos que cierto pajarito me contó- comenzó a reírse Ursa.

- ¡ah… ese LULE!, ya tendré la oportunidad de desquitarme- se retiro a su habitación, dejando a una Ursa sonriendo muy satisfecha.

- estoy tan feliz por él- suspiro

- ¡esta muy feliz señora!

- si lo estoy, creo que por fin Zuko decidió buscar una novia- se levanto de su lugar y se fue a su habitación también.

-_¡tiene novia!_- exclamo Jin internamente y se entristeció.

……………………………………………………………

… Continua Capitulo 3…

**Bien, hasta aquí capitulo Dos…**

**Flash Informativo **

**Al estilo Inaguantable de Zukara Love**

**Flash, Flash Informativo**

**Esta bien, me doy, si me tarde muchísimo, un mes, pero la verdad es que estaba muy contrariada, verán, estaba como por la hoja cuatro, cuando me di cuenta que no tenía suficientes elementos zutarianos como para seguir escribiendo, y menos los tuve cuando me avente todo un maratón del Avatar en mi casa, 20 horas de completo Avatar, sin interrupciones (por favor no lo hagan si sufren migraña) y pues sinceramente me dezutariane horrible y horror aun cuando vi el promocional del libro 3: Fuego… pero no pienso cambiar la historia ya, así como esta, me agrada bastante (a menos que quieran que la transforme a MAIZU, y es por eso que, bajo la petición de mi amiga Vejibra Momiji, decidí seguir con la historia y terminarla lo antes posible antes de que suceda algo horrible con los zutarianos (sinceramente los Maizu, Maiko o Zumai nos están ganando) (nota: también soy de esas filas XDD)**

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho este capitulo y mi actualización me comprometo que estará lista el próximo martes….**

**Por cierto se aceptan jitomatazos, cartas bombas, cadenas, etc., excepto virus (hace poco tuve un problema con uno Y NO PIENSO VOLVERLO A PASAR) bichos gigantes, suegras XD, lagartijas, rastreadores y ántrax. **

_**¡Nos Vemos!, Atentamente: ººººººººº Zukara Love ººººººººº**_


	4. Escondida en el Olvido

**Negación: todos los personajes de Avatar: The Last Airbender, no me pertenecen, ni me pertenecerán (sigo pensando que solo quiero poseer a Zuko) (jajajajaja, mi mente y sus alucinaciones), los personajes potencialmente originales me pertenecen, así como la historia ®.**

……………………………………………………………

**Libro Verde**

**Capitulo: 3**

**Escondida en el Olvido**

Mírame una vez

Y me recordaras toda la vida

……………………………………………………………

Sora Aokita

……………………………………………………………

- ¿Qué puede ser peor?- pregunto Zuko quien estaba sentado en una de las escaleras de la universidad.

- creo que tu mal humor- le contesto el Tío Iroh quien acababa de salir de una de sus cátedras, y lo vio sentado con la vista perdida en nada.

- mmmm

- pero siempre hay un plan B.

- mmmm

- no puede ser tan malo Zuko- trato de animarlo

- ¿es de suicidas, sabes?

- sería un suicidio no cumplir con tus obligaciones

- ¡ahhh!- grito Zuko desesperado.

- jajajajaja, aunque no lo creas muchacho, eres muy parecido a tu padre

- ¿sabes algo?, no me estas animando.

- jajajajaja- reía animosamente- tan difícil es para ti tomar esos documentos.

- no es difícil, pero nunca sabemos cuando va a llegar, y sobre todo si va a llegar

- ah, esa manía de mi hermano de nunca saber cuando va a llegar a casa aun no se le quita.

- ¡ja!, no me hagas reír por que se me pueden partir los labios…

- bueno, si quieres te puedo prestar uno de los expedientes que tengo, puede servirte de algo.

-Pero tío, siempre me estas solapando, y sabes que eso no me gusta.

- pero como dices tu, tomar uno de los expedientes de tu padre, no es solo de suicidas, si no de personas que realmente no calibran- suspiro largamente- ¿para cuando lo necesitas?

- mañana…

- ah, esta bien… llamare a tu padre y lo distraeré, no se, tal vez tenga que invitarlo a comer para que no vaya a tú casa… te mantendré al tanto mandándote mensajes con el celular, ¿entendido?

- gracias tío- sonrió abiertamente

- para eso estamos los tíos- sonrió y comenzó a retirarse- ¡por cierto!, ¿Cómo va el asunto de la morenita?

- ¡TIO IROH!- grito Zuko alterado, estaban en la universidad donde cualquiera pudo haber oído.

- jajajajaja- se siguió burlando Iroh mientras bajaba las escaleras y se perdía entre los grandes pasillos.

Media hora después la alarma de su celular sonó, era su tío avisándole que había convencido a Ozai para ir a comer.

… la visita obligada al estudio de Ozai, comenzaba.

……………………………………………………………

- que temprano llegaste hijito-Ursa vio como casi furtivamente Zuko quiso introducirse en el estudio de Ozai.

- ¡hola mamá!- contesto el aludido.

- ¿acaso intentas meterte realmente en ese lugar?... no es muy común en ti.

- pero necesito un expediente para mi tarea.

- es de suicidas quitarle un expediente a tu padre.

- eso ya lo sé, pero lo necesito.

Ursa suspiro profundamente- apresúrate entonces, tu hermana no tarda en llegar

- ¡GRACIAS MA!- Zuko giro la perilla de la puerta del estudio.

- ¿MA?- espeto Ursa extrañada- nunca me llamas así, ¿Quién eres tú y que le hiciste a mi Zuko?- ahora bromeaba Ursa como hacía mucho no lo hacía.

- ¡MAMÀ!

- jajajajaja, te oyes muy raro

- UY ¿enserio?- se rasco la cabeza

- ¿Qué te sucede Zuko?, nunca me habías llamado de ese modo- sonreía abiertamente

- ¿te molesta mucho?- algo apenado zuko trataba de evitar la mirada de su madre.

- nunca me molestaría, solo que no se oye común en ti.

- ¿enserio?

- si, te oyes muy normal- sonrió y se alejo por el pasillo.

- ¿QUE TE PASA ZUKO?- se recrimino así mismo y entro por fin a ese lugar.

veinte minutos después, Zuko ya estaba exasperado… revolvió dos cajas dejándolo en completo desorden y lo peor es que estaba a punto de dar la hora de ingreso al hospital y todavía necesitaba leer el expediente antes de su clase.

Maldijo por lo bajo el estar en semejante situación… Aunque mucho de eso el tenía la culpa… Por lo mientras estaba revolviendo la tercera caja de expedientes y poco faltaba para que llegara su hermana.

Escucho sonar su celular, era iroh diciendo los pormenores de la comida con Ozai, y al tercero, le dio ligeramente pánico, ya habían terminado y Ozai en cualquier momento llegaría a su casa.

Hasta que lo menos pensado sucedió, un espantoso automóvil, el cual tenia plenamente identificado, llego al estacionamiento, era Azula, y las cosas se pusieron color de hormiga cuando identifico otra voz acompañándola, Mai estaba con ella, eso solo significaba reunión de estudio y el único lugar para eso era precisamente donde se encontraba él.

- ¡lo que me faltaba!- murmuro enojado, tomo tres expedientes al azar, los metió en su portafolios, dejo justo como encontró las cosas y escucho como venían ya por el pasillo, no tuvo de otra, salio rápidamente de ese lugar, retrocedió unos pasos como si viniera de otra habitación y se topo de frente con su Némesis.

- pero mira Mai ¿que tenemos aquí?...- exclamo Azula

- … - Zuko ni siquiera la miro y paso de largo.

- tan cortes como siempre hermanito

- tan insoportable como siempre hermanita- y retomo su camino por el pasillo hasta perderse de la vista de las dos chicas.

- ¡es un idiota!- espeto Azula antes de entrar en el estudio de su padre.

- mmmm- fue lo único que salio de la boca de Mai, quien aun trataba de recuperarse de la impresión que le había causado ver a Zuko tan cerca.

- ¿no me digas que te gusta mi hermano Mai?

- ¡Azula!, ¿Qué tonterías dices?- Mai completamente sonrojada y desvió la mirada hacia los estantes llenos de libros.

- _ja, ¡que previsible!_- se dijo a si misma Azula- _esto me puede servir para después_- una extraña sonrisa salio de la boca de Azula.

… y esa sonrisa solo podía significar problemas.

……………………………………………………………

Apenas entro en su habitación y lanzo por los aires la mochila y el portafolio a su mesa y se lanzo a su cama, sin fijarse en nada.

- ¡que idiota soy!- murmuro por lo bajo- por poco me meto en una muy grande- suspiro profundamente y miro hacia la ventana, observando el azul profundo del cielo y el extraño brillo de las nubes.

Observando esto, comenzó a sentirse sereno, muy calmado, es más, se sentía demasiado muy relajado y empezó a quedarse dormido… era extraño, nunca nada lo podía relajar, es más, en varias ocasiones había tenido que recurrir a narcóticos para quedarse dormido, como cuando tenia 17 o 18 años, fue una época muy difícil para él, tanto que más de una ocasión, pensaba que si la muerte venia por él, no se quejaría para nada.

No tenía amigos y su único refugio era estar con su tío y primo, por que no podía contar con la presencia de su madre, quien toda la vida estaba vigilada por su padre.

Un buen día, y sin que nadie lo previera, en la clase de química orgánica, se sintió mareado… se levanto de su pupitre y dio un paso, necesitaba aire urgentemente, pero ni dio bien dos pasos cuando su vista se volvió oscura, el mundo entro dio de vueltas y callo al piso inconciente dándose un espantoso golpe en la sien derecha.

De inmediato hubo un griterío por parte de todos sus compañeros, y las llamadas al servicio de emergencias no se hicieron esperar.

Causa del desmayo… Exceso de stress, ¿stress?, ¿Qué rayos es el stress?... Zuko quien apenas se comenzaba a familiarizar con los términos médicos, había escuchado que sufría de stress y él ni por enterado.

- ¿algo más doctor?- Iroh fue quien recibió la llamada del colegio donde asistía Zuko y se traslado rápidamente hasta el lugar para llevarse a Zuko al hospital.

- nada más, pero será mejor que este chico no sufra de nuevo con tantos problemas, puede terminar muy mal.

- _que novedad_- Zuko quien apenas si se podía mantener conciente escuchaba toda la platica que sostenían los doctores con su tío, murmuro, aun así lo escucho su tío.

- además necesitaremos hacerle estudios para descartar algunos padecimientos- concluyo el medico.

- entiendo- suspiro pesadamente Iroh quien miraba compasivo a Zuko- gracias doctor- saludo al doctor estrechando la mano y este salio del consultorio.

- ¿Qué tanto tengo tío?- zuko abrió bien los ojos y se incorporo en la camilla en la que estaba.

- muchas cosas- murmuro Iroh.

- ¿Cómo cuales?- volvió a preguntar.

- sufres de stress, y no tan solo te esta afectando con desmayos, tu corazón esta ligeramente alterado, eso explica tus constantes palpitaciones y tus ataques de asfixia, estas en una muy gorda hijo.

- ¡ni que lo digas!

- estarás en tratamiento, te darán narcóticos para que duermas y te relajes, no podrás entrenar por un rato tus artes marciales y además, tendrás que disminuir tus cargas de trabajo en la escuela, creo que tendrás que aprender que es el compañerismo.

- ¡eso nunca!... ¡nadie hace bien los trabajos como yo los hago!- se quejo- son unos tontos a la hora de estudiar, ¡no se como le hacen para seguir en la escuela!- zuko estaba exasperado con la idea de trabajar en equipo, tanto que de inmediato sintió una ligera punzada en su pecho, se estaba acelerando nuevamente su corazón y se llevo la mano al lugar donde este se encontraba oprimiendo levemente.

- tranquilo muchacho, no hay por que enojarse, pero deberías reconsiderarlo por tu bien.

- mmmm- murmuro- lo pensare tío.

- eso me gusta, ¡que pienses!- sonrió

- ¿te estas burlando de mi?- ahora sonrió él

- ¿yo?... ¿para nada?- contesto sarcástico Iroh.

Recordando esos momentos que se quedaron atrás en el tiempo, se quedo dormido… aunque por un momento, antes de quedarse completamente inconciente, recordó unos bellísimos ojos del color del mar, los cuales brillaban intensamente como en ese momento estaba brillando el cielo… y antes de reaccionar de su visión ya estaba profundamente dormido.

……………………………………………………………

Un par de horas después, reacciono de su sueño, era más o menos las dos de la tarde y cuando lo hizo, solo atino a levantarse para revisar detenidamente los expedientes que había extraído del estudio de Ozai.

El primero, el caso de una adolescente que había muerto por envenenamiento por arsénico, lo leyó pausadamente, hasta que llego al certificado medico y noto el veredicto, suicidio, el presunto asesino había sido declarado inocente cuando se comprobó que la chica tenía en su posesión una botella llena del contenido toxico en su poder, aunque nunca demostraron como llego hasta ella y sobre todo quien se lo había facilitado, todo concluyo en que la chica aparentemente sufría de depresión y tomo el contenido de la botella

- increíble como es que mi padre saca de sus problemas a sus clientes- murmuro Zuko cerrando el expediente… no le servia para nada.

El segundo caso, un accidente automovilístico, una pareja y su único hijo, estaban viajando en la carretera y un conductor ebrio, choco directamente contra ellos, él murió inmediatamente y la mujer murió en el hospital cuando no recibió atención medica por los altísimos costos…- ¿no se supone que para eso esta el seguro?- se pregunto a si mismo Zuko, pero cuando noto que el conductor ebrio había elaborado un amparo y no le hicieron pagar nada, sintió vergüenza de su padre, peor aun cuando al niño lo dejaron en un orfanato por que no tenia familiares o alguien que se hiciera cargo de él.

- ¡ME DAS ASCO PADRE!- grito internamente Zuko aventando el expediente al piso

Tomo el tercer y ultimo expediente, ahora si estaba en problemas, solo le quedaba uno y eso significaba que si no era apto para la investigación tendría que volver a meterse en el susodicho despacho de su padre y ya le estaba dando nauseas de pensar en eso

- 26 de Noviembre de 1985, Sora Aokita… ¿Dónde eh escuchado ese nombre?- le extraño algo ese nombre- nombre completo Sora Bara Aokita, edad 19 años, procedencia… ¡vaya era de esta ciudad!, causa de muerte… ¿presunto asesinato?- no sabia bien por que pero de inmediato le tomo interés al caso… entre los papeles encontró un recorte del periódico y vio la fotografía de la joven, pero no le tomo importancia, el caso era interesante- fue localizada en la autopista federal kilómetro 105, presentaba múltiples hematomas además de marcas en sus muñecas. En el lugar fue encontrada su bolso con sus identificaciones personales y dinero, por lo que se descarta el robo, varios rastros de pisadas, un sujetador de plástico y algunas jeringas hipodérmicas, vestía ropa de colores azules y mostraba signos de haber dado a luz recientemente ya que tenia vendado la región abdominal y llevaba además ropa de bebe en una maleta pequeña… ¡rayos pobre mujer!- espeto Zuko sintiéndose algo incomodo- también se notifico el hecho de estar bajo los efectos de sustancias prohibidas como las anfetaminas… la policía investiga en los hospitales de al región su posible ingreso a uno de estos nosocomios para poder verificar los hechos relacionados con su presunta maternidad y sobre todo saber los datos de dicho producto, ya que se piensa que el posible móvil del crimen fue el secuestro de menores, aunque solo es una teoría.

Zuko se sintió molesto, pero más que nada estaba tan incomodo que de inmediato cerro el expediente…

Tardo un buen rato para digerir el asunto y cuando lo hizo de nuevo abrió el expediente y leyó la sentencia,- al no encontrarse muestras claras de la existencia de un producto, el hecho de que había huido de su casa y estar bajo el efecto de sustancias toxicas, se declara que el deceso de Sora Bara Aokita fue provocado por una severa golpiza y el exceso de drogas, provocándole una larga agonía antes de morir, con respecto a su posible maternidad, se verifico en todos y cada uno de los hospitales el ingreso de la hoy occisa sin que se haya localizado ningún indicio de dicho ingreso, por lo que se determina que Sora Aokita se realizo un degrado en ya avanzado estado de embarazo, se abre una investigación para localizar a sus asesinos.

Ahora si Zuko cerro el expediente completamente asqueado- ¡maldición!- grito- esto es repugnante- se recargo en el respaldo de la silla tratando de digerir el asunto- ¿Por qué nunca encontraron a sus asesinos?- se pregunto al notar que siendo un caso de su padre, este hubiera hecho lo imposible para llegar hasta la conclusión del caso, y cuando miro la etiqueta del expediente lo entendió- Abogado Zaoh Kitsune… ¡ZAOH!... ¿Qué rayos hace esta porquería de Zaoh entre los papeles de mi padre?- iba a hurgar más en el asunto pero el sonido intermitente de su celular lo distrajo- ¿diga?

- ¡zuko!, ¿oye hijo tu padre ya llego?- era Iroh.

- ¡hola Tío!... no lo se, me quede dormido un rato…

- ¿dormir Tu?... ¿Un Rato?... eso es bastante extraño

- si lo se Tío, pero en fin, logre lo que quería, pero me dio nauseas, nunca imagine lo que era ser un abogado…

- ni que lo digas hijo, hace muchos años eso mismo le dije a tu padre y este solo me contesto riéndose.

- que novedad- suspiro- bueno, ahora el asunto es bajar a conseguir otro…

- ¿tan mal están?

- los dos primeros son bastante desconcertantes, el tercero es un asco…

- mmmm, ¿como se llama el cliente de tu padre?

- no era de mi padre, si no de su amigo Zaoh, y el cliente se llama… más bien se llamaba… Sora Aokita

- ¡SORA AOKITA?- grito Iroh dejando extrañado a Zuko.

- si tío, su nombre completo era Sora Bara Aokita… ¿la conoces?

- no, no para nada hijo- Iroh estaba visiblemente alterado y tartamudeaba levemente

- no te creo nada, ¿la conoces no es así?

- no hijo, simplemente que recuerdo haber oído ese caso hace como 20 años- suspiro tratando de liberar la tensión- mi propuesta de prestarte uno de los míos sigue en pie

- supongo que aceptare, paso por el en la noche.

- por supuesto, y ya deja esas cosas en su lugar.

- si tío, como digas.

- bien, hasta al rato hijo

- adiós tío- colgó el celular- si mi tío cree que me voy a tragar que no conoce a esta chica, se equivoca- suspiro mientras sujetaba el archivo entre sus manos… pero entonces escucho algo que rayaba en la histeria emocional… una espantosa alarma de su reloj le decía que tenía solo 30 minutos para salir de la casa de su padre y trasladarse al hospital- ¡RAYOS!

De inmediato se incorporo y se metió en la ducha, se vistió con ropa limpia, tomo sus cosas y los archivos de su padre y bajo rápidamente a dejarlos en su lugar. Para su suerte Azula ya había salido de el estudio, por lo que hizo las cosas rápido y solo alcanzo a despedirse con un - ¡ADIOS MAMÁ!- desde la puerta antes de subir a la camioneta y salir cual alma que lleva el diablo rumbo al hospital…

… aunque no se dio cuenta que en su escritorio, se había quedado, cubierto por libros, el archivo de Sora Aokita…

……………………………………………………………

… Continua Capitulo 4…

**Por favor, no sean malitos, déjenme un review, porque me animan a seguir escribiendo…**

……………………………………………………………

**Flash Informativo **

**Al estilo Inaguantable de Zukara Love**

**Flash, Flash Informativo**

**Esta bien, lo siento, tres días de retraso no se deberían perdonar, pero una semana es digna de mandar a cualquiera a la horca, pero no fue mi intención.**

**Eh tenido muchísimas cosas que hacer, como prepararme para la escuela, los empleos y esas ondas que sinceramente no quisiera dar detalles. Además de que mi ego se fue al piso cuando uno de mis amigos me llamo Traidora por ser una Maiko, ¡LO SIENTO DE VERDAD!, no es mi intención hacerlos enojar ni mucho menos molestarlos, pero como ya explique, mi afición por el Maiko, es por si Zuko y Katara no llegaran a quedar juntos, y pues como muchos, me agradaría que Zuko se quedara con Mai, por que ya es amor de muchos años (al menos por el lado de Mai) si esto del Zutara no se concretara, pero eso no significa que no me guste el Zutara, al contrario, me FASCINA, así que espero su comprensión…**

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho este capitulo y de mi actualización, me comprometo que estará lista a más tardar el viernes….**

**No sean malitos, de verdad déjenme un review, eh notado que más de 200 personas han leído mi Fic y solo tengo un par de review, y eso es frustrante…**

_**¡Nos Vemos!, Atentamente: ººººººººº Zukara Love ººººººººº**_


	5. El Crucero del Destino

**Negación: todos los personajes de Avatar: The ****Last**** Airbender, no me pertenecen, (pero con gusto aceptaría que me regalaran a Zuko)**

**Dedicado a mis amigos Chabela, Juanito y Celina… **

……………………………………………………………

**Libro Verde**

**Capitulo: 4**

**El Crucero del Destino**

¿Por qué te conocí?...

No lo sé,

¡Pero quédate a mi lado!…

No quiero que te vayas…

……………………………………………………………

Estaba enfermo…

Tenía poco más de dos días con una gripa de miedo y no podía pararse siquiera un poquitito de su cama.

Había estado escondiendo los síntomas con algunos antigripales que su primo le receto… pero al hacerse más evidente la enfermedad, desistió y el doctor James lo dejo irse a descansar hasta que estuviera sano…

Y estar en su casa era lo último que quería hacer…

Pero entonces lo increíble ocurrió, Azula no estaría dos semanas en casa debido a un congreso en otra ciudad, y su padre tampoco estaría por cuestiones de trabajo; así que podía estar tirado en su cama sin hacer absolutamente nada… pero dentro de si, anhelaba ver a cierta morena urgentemente…

Ursa trataba de no hacer burla de Zuko, pero se le hacía difícil no hacerlo con semejante estado. le llevaba su comida hasta la cama, como cuando era un niño pequeño y lo despertaba con un beso, también le había estado marcando los tiempos para tomarse la medicina y la ya esperada inyección, esta ultima más que una humillación al ego de Zuko, ya ni decir de los mimos maternales que recibía por estar enfermo.

- pobrecito de mi palomito, esta muy malito- y se reía Ursa por lo bajo

- nog… _Snif…_ meg ayuyas- exclamaba agripado antes de gruñir, colocarse boca abajo y esconderse bajo su cobija.

-jijiji- se reía- ¡ay Zuko!, tenía mucho tiempo que no te tenía enfermo y a mi cargo

- mmmm- murmuro

- ya veras que con mis cuidados pronto estarás bien

- ¡dios estoy condenado!- murmuro más fuerte haciendo reír a Ursa quien se recargo ligeramente en la espalda de Zuko y lo abrazaba amorosamente.

Un silencio reconfortante los envolvió a ambos, Ursa abrazaba a su hijo con mucho amor. Era muy difícil acercarse a él con Ozai y Azula cerca, y ahora que podía hacerlo simplemente no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de disfrutar un poquito a su hijo.

Y más cuando ella se ponía peor con el pasar de los días.

- ¡tienes razón mamá!- exclamo Zuko

- ¿en que?- le pregunto Ursa.

- tenía mucho tiempo que no me enfermaba y pasaba un gran rato contigo- susurro con suavidad.

- si… muchos años.

- aja.

- ¿te acuerdas de que cuando te enfermabas, me dormía junto a tu cama, en el viejo sillón reclinable de tu abuelo Azulon?

- si… lo recuerdo bastante bien, sobre todo por que al día siguiente mi padre te armaba una escena cuando reaccionaba de su sueño y se daba cuenta que no habías dormido en tu habitación.

- tu padre y sus complicaciones.

- ¡no se que le vistes!- espeto molesto Zuko.

- no sé, en realidad ya no lo recuerdo- pero era mentira, Ursa recordó como había conocido a Ozai…

……………………………………………………………

A sus catorce años, Kanna, una de sus amigas de la preparatoria, le había estado hablando, desde hacía muchas semanas, de un chico de la escuela, pero a Ursa no le llamaba la atención escuchar las espeluznantes historias de su amiga, quien siempre le decía lo serio, descortés, amargo y antisocial que era ese chico, cuyo nombre nunca podía recordar por que no era su prioridad.

Pero entonces, un día, mientras estaba en la clase de atletismo, se sintió observada, pensó que eran suposiciones de ella, pero la presencia era muy fuerte. No era desagradable, al contrario, se sentía algo nerviosa, y estaba completamente sonrojada y en un receso de la clase, se acerco a su casillero y encontró una hermosa rosa roja y una nota.

De inmediato sus compañeras comenzaron hacerle burla, de la rosa y su admirador secreto, quien simplemente se autonombraba el Espíritu gris.

Así estuvo por tres meses, recibiendo notas, rosas, peluches, chocolates y demás en su casillero, hasta que recibió una carta completa donde el susodicho le decía cuanto estaba impresionado con ella y que la invitaba a salir diciéndole el día y la hora de la cita, si es que aceptaba salir con él, solo a tomar un café o ir al cine.

Al llegar al lugar citado, un parque con varios lagos, era algo temprano, pero con los nervios y las ganas de ver a su admirador secreto, salio antes de su casa, y se encontró que tenía treinta minutos de adelanto, por lo que se acicalo un poco más su largo y lacio pelo negro, quitaba unas pelusitas de su suéter rosa y miraba los bordes de su pantalón de mezclilla azul. Se sentía algo tonta al hacer esto, pero creyó que era necesario dar una buena impresión de su persona.

Se sentó en una banca con vista hasta uno de los lagos más grandes y espero hasta que diera la hora en que vería a su admirador secreto, estaba pensando tanto en el asunto que se le ocurrió, por un momento, que tal vez le habían tomado el pelo y todo era una farsa… pero en cuanto se sintió observada y escucho pasos a su espalda, se puso nerviosa, y en cuanto vio salir de la nada un enorme ramo de rosas rojas y blancas, acabo por ponerse roja como una cereza… lo que a continuación vio le quito todo el aliento y la razón que tenía…

Un chico, como de unos 17 años, alto, blanco, pelo azabache y unos ojos que asemejaban oro líquido, la miraba enternecido y algo sonrojado.

- Hola...- murmuro él

- hola…- le contesto Ursa.

- te traje este regalo... espero que te gusten las rosas, si no podemos cambiarlas por las flores que te gustan y… - hablaba algo apenado y tartamudeaba sin control.

- ¡no te preocupes!, a decir verdad, me gustan mucho las rosas- afirmo Ursa y tomo entre sus manos el ramo, rozando levemente la mano de aquel chico, sintiendo que le pasaba una extraña corriente eléctrica por los dedos… lo curioso es que era agradable sentir esa corriente eléctrica.

- ¡de verdad!- tartamudeo más el chico.

- ¡por supuesto!- exclamo

- bueno… creo que… querrás saber mi nombre

- creo que si- musito tímidamente

- bueno… mi nombre… es… Ozai- contesto y la vergüenza lo invadió

- Ozai- murmuro Ursa- que bonito nombre…

Después de eso y una larga y entretenida charla, ambos se dirigieron al cine y a continuación a un café, donde Ursa comprobó lo amable y buen chico que era Ozai.

Basto solo un par de citas para darse cuenta que ella estaba enamorada de él, y al parecer él de ella.

Se sentía tan bien estar a su lado que un buen día, sin que se lo esperara, Ozai le pidió que fuera su novia, y ella acepto gustosa, convirtiéndose en la envidia de muchas jovencitas del colegio, quienes suspiraban por Ozai.

Nadie podía creer que ella fuera la novia oficial de quien era apodado el inconquistable, y para su propia sorpresa, resulto ser el alumno con las mejores calificaciones en toda la escuela y se graduaría con honores…

…Pero nunca se supo explicar por que Kanna le dejo de hablar, hasta que un buen día pasaron a ser unas simples desconocidas.

Dos años después, en contra de los principios que ambos tenían, y después de un muy extraño día, concibieron a Zuko… habían hecho lo imposible por que no sonara inmaduro, y sobre todo que sus padres no se enojaran tanto con tal hecho, pero Ozai estaba tan decidido a mantener a Ursa a su lado que simplemente paso encima de medio mundo e impuso su voluntad y obligo a todos el aceptar que se casaría con ella y tendrían a su hijo.

Y así lo hizo… le prometió a Ursa él día de su boda que la amaría por toda la vida…

Pero la vida cambia…

Y Ozai cambio…

……………………………………………………………

- te quedaste callada má- Zuko noto que su madre se había quedado callada y la saco de sus pensamientos.

- disculpa- le contesto en un susurro

- mmmm- ronroneo como un gatito.

- creo que iré por tu merienda, no quiero que te pongas flaco, ojeroso y sin ilusiones- intento incorporarse pero se sentía tan bien acurrucada en la espalda de su hijo que no quería hacerlo.

- mejor quédate un momentito, déjame dormirme un ratito y después comeré algo, déjame estar así tantito contigo- comenzó a sentirse soñoliento y se acomodo mejor para quedarse dormido con su madre recargada en su espalda.

- esta bien, pero duérmete- le ordeno y de inmediato Zuko se concentro en dormirse y Ursa solo sintió que la respiración de él se hizo calmada y armónica, hasta que en un suspiro todo el cuerpo de Zuko se destenso y se quedo dormido – te ves tan lindo dormido- murmuro - pero entonces Zuko giro su cabeza escondiendo el lado izquierdo, dejando ver el lado que no estaba quemado y ursa miro con dolor su rostro- _eres idéntico a tu padre, Zuko, tu parecido a él es demasiado… ¡la genética y sus leyes me han dado un hijo idéntico a Ozai!... pero es eso, Genética, y Azula en cambio…-_ de nuevo algo interrumpió sus pensamientos, un leve toque en la puerta la hizo incorporarse y acudió abrirla – dime Jin¿Qué sucede?

- discúlpeme señora, pero hay una chica, en su sala de estar, que esta preguntando por el joven Zuko

- ¿una chica?- se le hizo extraño el asunto y no evito hacer una mueca chistosa que hizo sonreír a Jin

- si señora, una chica, dice que es una compañera de la escuela.

- esta bien, iré en un momento.

Jin se retiro y Ursa se quedo viendo un momento a su hijo que dormía profundamente en su cama- Pillín, ahora resulta que alguien viene a verte- sonrió abiertamente, Zuko se movió en su cama

- Katara- murmuro quedamente, aún así lo entendió Ursa y tratando por todos los medios de no reírse, sonrió y se fue a su sala, sintiéndose satisfecha por tener un hijo tan especial como Zuko.

……………………………………………………………

- buenas tardes muchacha- Ursa saludo a la visita de Zuko con una sonrisa y noto de inmediato que dicha jovencita era muy bonita.

- buenas tardes señora, vengo solo para preguntar como se encuentra Zuko- se sonrojo levemente, pero lo noto Ursa y esta solo sonrió más- además de que le traigo su tarea y un saludo de nuestro Residente.

- ya veo, pero por favor siéntate pequeña- y le ofreció un asiento junto a ella, quería analizar de cerca de esa muchachita.

- gracias- tomo asiento.

- dime¿te puedo ofrecer un té, un café¿O por que no¡Una merienda conmigo para darte las gracias por venir a ver a mi hijo!

- muchas gracias, pero solo vengo de paso a dejarle la tarea a Zuko y después tengo que regresar al hospital- y le extendió una carpeta con todas las tareas que tenía que entregar Zuko cuando se reestableciera.

- gracias pequeña- tomo la carpeta- pero dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Katara… Katara Amarashi- sonrió

- ¿Amarashi?... hace años que no escuchaba ese apellido

- no es muy común

- es cierto, es escaso, lo tenia un compañero de la escuela, pero hace años que no se nada de él- recordó aquel compañero y la novia de este con una sonrisa- pero ni modo, a veces se pierde el contacto con los conocidos- suspiro

- ¿señora?- la madre de Jin entro en la sala interrumpiendo la plática.

- Dime Aya

- es el joven Zuko, tiene la fiebre muy alta y esta delirando

De inmediato Katara se levanto de su asiento con el rostro más que preocupado miro a Ursa quien también estaba sorprendida.

- yo puedo ayudarlo¿Dónde esta?- ofreció Katara

- ¡ven conmigo!- y ambas mujeres se dirigieron hasta la habitación de Zuko.

Estaba temblando, con la temperatura muy alta y el rostro enrojecido. Estaba delirando y decía cosas que no se entendían.

- Zuko- suspiro Ursa al ver lo tan mal.

- no se preocupe señora, es muy normal que algunas personas presenten fiebres muy altas cuando se enferman de gripa.

- pero hace solo unos minutos que lo deje y no tenia nada.

- se sorprendería de lo engañosa que puede ser la fiebre.

Katara comenzó a revisarlo, lo hacía muy pacientemente y se comportaba como toda una profesional… pero lo que no demostraba es que estaba sumamente nerviosa por la cercanía de Zuko… aunque este estuviera inconciente y delirando.

- ¿Cómo esta?

- solo es la fiebre, no encuentro nada fuera de lo normal de un gripa… esta bien pronto, solo hay que inyectarle algunos medicamentos y estar bien en unos minutos…

- entonces ordenare que los traigan, espera aquí un momento pequeña- Ursa salio con Aya de la habitación y solo se escucho como se alejaba por el pasillo…

En eso Zuko abrió ligeramente los ojos y Katara lo noto.

- ay- murmuro Zuko lastimosamente

- Zuko- Katara se acerco a el y sin querer llevo su mano al rostro de Zuko dándole una caricia muy suave.

- debo estar muerto…

- ¿por que dices eso?

- por que creo que estoy en el cielo y estoy viendo a un ángel...

No supo si fue vergüenza o muchísima alegría lo que sintió Katara, pero estaba inmensamente feliz.

- no estas muerto, solo tienes fiebre

- mmmm- murmuro

- será mejor que vaya a traer agua para refrescar tu rostro y…

- no, espera- dijo un poco más fuerte mientras débilmente la tomaba de la mano

Y Katara juraba que se sentía en el mismísimo cielo.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¡quédate conmigo!… ¡no me dejes!- la miro suplicante, con esos ojos dorados que la desarmaron en segundos.

- pero solo voy a traer agua…

- por favor, no te vayas- Katara solo se dejo vencer y se arrodillo a un lado de Zuko y este se giro hacia ella y se acerco para contemplarla mejor. Katara por su parte se sintió intimidada, pero también se acerco a él y recargo su mentón en el borde de la cama, mientras jugaba un poco con el pelo de Zuko, pero cuando noto que la miraba detenidamente se extraño.

- ¿Qué¿Tengo algo en la cara?

- si... pero algo en especial- murmuro

- ¿Cómo que?

- eres muy bonita…- Katara no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, se sonrojo toda y sonrió tímidamente- y más cuando te sonrojas y tu ojitos brillan de ese modo.

- Zuko, deja de decir tonterías- nuevamente le acariciaba su rostro- de seguro es la fiebre, debe estar todavía muy alta y estas diciendo tonteras.

- ¡no son tonteras, es la verdad!- aseguro mientras se acercaba un poco más a ella- lo supe el día que te conocí en la estación y las veces que hemos estado juntos en el internado.

- Zuko- murmuro enternecida mientras recostaba su cabeza, pero la idea que solo era la fiebre la hacía sentirse algo triste, tenia miedo que todo fuera una fantasía ideada por la mente de Zuko y cuando la fiebre descendiera regresaría a la realidad… a una realidad que ella ya no quería.

Pero Zuko solo se volvió acercar y recargo su frente en la de ella y el aliento de ambos golpeaba el rostro del otro.

- nunca digo mentiras, eso cualquiera te lo puede decir…

- no dije que fueras un mentiroso

- ¿entonces por que no me crees?... es cierto… tengo temperatura, pero estoy bastante lucido como para saber lo que digo.

- te creo- sonrió- pero ahora necesitas descansar

- mmmm… con una condición- y una sonrisa picara se dibujo en el rostro de Zuko y Katara se sintió desfallecer.

- ¿Cuál?- tartamudeo

- ¿quieres ser mi novia?

- ¡ZUKO!- exclamo sorprendida y esta vez no había rojo que le hiciera competencia

- me estas rayando el nombre- sonrió.

Un increíble silencio desesperante los envolvió. Sus corazones latían presurosos y los nervios eran insoportables. Katara se había quedado muda y miraba fijamente a los ojos de Zuko

- bueno… si es que no tienes novio, a veces me doy cuenta que te a recoger un chico y… bueno…- soltó Zuko

- es mi hermano y su nombre es Sokka, así que no es lo que crees…- un suspiro aliviado salio de los labios de Zuko mientras se incorporaba y se sentaba en la cama seguido de ella, quien se sentó a un lado de él.

- ¿entonces que dices?

- digo… es algo difícil ¿sabes?

- eso quiere decir que no te gusto- exclamo con pesadez y tristeza

- ¡no digas eso!- y Zuko la miro rápidamente- es que… nunca me habían preguntado eso… y no se como contestar.

- solo dilo… te entenderé

- bueno…

- ¿bueno?

No supo ni de donde le salio el valor, pero tomo a Zuko de su camisa y lo atrajo hacía ella de un jalón y lo abrazo…

El tiempo se hizo lento… acompasado… y extremadamente agradable… lo bueno de todo es que noto con agrado que la temperatura de Zuko descendía lentamente.

- lo único que se, es que desde que te conozco, me siento bien, y eso es algo difícil- la abrazo suavemente, además que tenia miedo de incomodarla- se que suena cursi… pero… me encanta mirarte tu rostro y ver tus ojos… me tranquilizan bastante…

- en cambio tu me pones nerviosa… siempre tartamudeo cuando estas cerca… digamos que eres como una maquina de ponerme nerviosa, y no cavilo bien…

- entonces digamos que es mutuo, no tienes idea de las taradeses que hago cuando pasas como rayo y ni me vez…

- jajajajaja

- no te rías, es grave- comenzó a reírse, y lo mejor es que se veía irresistible- ¿entonces que dices?

- digo… que…

- dime…

- ¡que si quiero ser tu novia!

Ambos se abrazaron fuertemente, disfrutando el momento completamente… todo era perfecto, incluso Zuko agradecía internamente el estar enfermo…

… aunque en los años subsecuentes, siempre se preguntaba como fue que llego a ese crucero del destino, por que definitivamente había escogido el paraíso…

Ambos comenzaron a separarse lentamente, hasta que sus rostros quedaron de frente… y poco a poco sus rostros se acercaron y sus labios se rozaron levemente… pero era un suave roce, sus corazones latían como locos y trataban de salirse del pecho.

- no tienes idea de cuanto te quiero- le susurró Zuko en los labios

- entonces dímelo- susurró también

Esta vez las distancias se extinguieron… en una perfecta sincronía sus labios se besaron, borrando todo rastro de cordura con él… Era suave, muy dulce, lo más reconfortante que hasta ese momento habían vivido.

Zuko tocaba los labios de Katara como si se tratase de un cristal muy frágil, por lo que era muy delicado con sus movimientos, además que no tenia ni la más mínima idea del modo correcto de besar, siendo que era su primer beso, pero presionaba con suavidad sus labios contra los de ella mientras que con una mano la sujetaba del cuello.

Por su lado, Katara estaba completamente sonrojada, ese era su primer beso, pero intentaba decirle cuanto lo quería, besaba con el corazón, y eso Zuko lo sabía y ella se sabía correspondida.

Poco a poco, el beso comenzó a detenerse, hasta que se separaron y una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de ambos como si hubieran hecho una travesura… la más dulce de las travesuras. Se abrazaron y se quedaron así por un rato.

- tienes que descansar- aseguro Katara

- ¿ya tan pronto?

- ¿acaso quieres que te de más fuerte la temperatura?

- ¡por mi encantado!

- ¡mañoso!- sonrió y se acerco a darle un beso en la frente y lo obligo acostarse de nuevo, pero en un movimiento calculado, Zuko atrapo a Katara por la cintura y la acerco a él, logrando que ella se recargara en su pecho y beso de nuevo sus labios…

……………………………………………………………

- _ejem_- alguien tosió y ambos se reincorporaron- jajajaja, me voy unos minutos dejando un paciente con su doctora y me encuentro con el mismo paciente pero con su novia… ¡eso se llama ser veloces hijos míos!- Ursa quien había visto una buena parte de la conversación, se reía compulsivamente ante la mirada avergonzada de ambos muchachos.

- disculpa mama, pero… es que… bueno… tu sabes… y- comenzó Zuko

- si… es que fue muy rápido… y… ¡ay dios!- tartamudeaba Katara.

- me parece que aquí todo se debe a la gripa y a una morenita altruista… pero lo mejor es que están juntos… y por cierto ¡aquí esta la medicina¿y que crees hijito?...

- ¡dime mamá!- decía mientras se sentaba en la cama y Katara lo hacia a un lado de él…

- ¡son inyecciones y Katara te las va aplicar!

- ¡MAMÁ!

- jajajajaja- se reía Katara mientras tomaba las jeringas que Ursa le extendía mientras le guiñaba el ojo- esto será muy interesante- y le mostraba la jeringa a un Zuko aterrado por la aguja y tragaba salida como un condenado a la horca.

- ¡verdad que si pequeña!- reía abiertamente

- ¡listo!- exclamo Katara al llenar la jeringa con el antibiótico- ¡aquí voy!...

Ursa solo atino a salir de la habitación para no escuchar los gritos de terror que daba Zuko por sentir la aguja cerca de el, hasta que un grito lleno de terror se dejo escuchar y después el silencio…

Ursa se carcajeaba fuera de la habitación y Aya la miraba incrédula, mientras veía como Ursa se retorcía de la risa y estaba completamente roja.

- ¿señora, Esta bien?

- ¡mejor que nunca Aya¡mejor que nunca!

- ¿Qué sucede haya adentro?

- muchas cosas; mi hijo, su novia, la gripa y las temidas inyecciones… eso sucede.

- jajajajaja- se rió también Aya.

- vamos Aya, tomemos un té y dejamos a estos dos solitos para que platiquen, después les subiremos algo de comer- sonrieron y se retiraron ambas mujeres por el pasillo rumbo a las escaleras, dejando en la habitación a un Zuko adolorido y una Katara roja de la vergüenza… pero muy felices…

……………………………………………………………

Fin del Libro Verde…

… Continua Capitulo 5…

……………………………………………………………

**Debo aceptar qué la que le tiene pánico a las agujas soy yo, y me cuesta demasiado trabajo aceptar que me deben inyectar, por que yo detesto las jeringas…**

**¡YA NI SE DIGA LAS AGUJAS!**

**¡LAS ODIO!**

……………………………………………………………

**Flash Informativo **

**Al estilo Inaguantable de Zukara Love**

**Flash, Flash Informativo**

**¿Qué les pareció?... si ya se… muy breve… pero créanme que no he podido escribir nada por que tengo muchísimo trabajo en la Universidad y además que no me he sentido bien de salud, por lo que no había actualizado ni por equivocación, pero espero ya no tardarme tanto de ahora en adelante…**

**Y les tengo una noticia… ¡SOY 100 ZUTARA!... que maiko ni que la manga del chaleco… SOY ZUTARIANA… ¡****amén****!... así que ¡MUERTE A MAI!, me cayo fatal cuando Zuko le esta contando sus penas y esta bien cortante lo manda por un tubo… ¡MALDITA VIEJA ****EstuP…****!... ¡NO TIENES IDEA DE CUANTO TE ODIO!... ejem… disculpen… ¡ZUKO ERES UN BRUTO POR ANDAR BESANDO A MAI!... ejem… ejem… disculpen... – Zukara respira profundamente y cuenta hasta diez, mientras hace un movimiento de Tai Chi para tranquilizarse, porque honestamente esta furiosa….**

**Bueno, espero les haya agradado este capitulo. Y les quiero avisar que muy pronto subiré de Ranking de T a M, lo siento, pero se va a poner muy difícil la situación, así que espero lo entiendan, pero les va a gustar¡hay sorpresitas por ahí XD!**

**Bueno me voy y espero verlos pronto… por cierto ¿alguien sabe como esta eso de la comunidad LJ?**

**Y sobre todo, No sean malitos, déjenme un review, si no, no actualizo en un mes.**

_**¡Nos Vemos!, Atentamente: . , - ' ´ - , .Zukara Love. , - ' ´ - , .**_

**¿****Por cierto¿alguien ya noto lo sexy que es Ozai?… me altere notablemente cuando lo vi por primera Vez…**

**¡Ahora sé de donde salio Zuko!**

**XD ¡SUPER SUEGRO! XD**

**Aún así…**

**¡TE ODIO OZAI!... bueno… honestamente no se si odiarlo o adorarlo, por que esa cicatriz que tiene Zuko es ****muy**** Sexy…**


	6. Fuego que Mata, Fuego que Muere

**Negación: todos los personajes de Avatar: The ****Last**** Airbender, no me pertenecen… ¡Que silenciosa me quede!... Obvio solo quiero a Zuko… ¿se necesitan más explicaciones?...**

**Dedicado a mis súper comadres JOHANA y CHABELA…**

**Una por ser tan acertada con sus predicciones… la otra por ser mi psicóloga con mis traumas… XDD**

……………………………………………………………

Libro Amarillo

Capitulo 5

**Fuego que mata, fuego que muere**

Mírate…

Estas hecho un autentico asco

Me avergüenza vivir al lado tuyo.

……………………………………………………………

- ¿Mai?...- pregunto el profesor de la clase.

- ¡Aquí!- exclamo Mai poco interesada.

- calificación 9.9

- ¿Ty Lee?...

- ¡Aquí profesor!

- 9.9

- ¿Azula?

- …

- ¡felicidades! Calificación perfecta 10.0- y todos los alumnos del profesor Enríquez enmudecieron… pero no era de sorpresa… si no de un profundo odio hacía Azula,

……………………………………………………………

- ¡no se como y por que tengo que soportarla!- murmuraba una chica desde una esquina apartada mientras miraba furiosa Azula, siendo que esta le había robado el crédito en un trabajo de investigación y lo presento como propio, quitándole un gran puntaje en el examen.

- por lo mismo que tenemos que soportarla… es la hija de Ozai¿no lo sabes?- le contesto otra chica a un lado de ella.

- ¿y que con eso?

- si no la toleras, no podrás trabajar nunca como abogada…

- ¡GENIAL!

- mejor comienza a respirar, aún tendrás que soportarla otros tres años… puede que menos… a ese ritmo se titulara en tiempo record.

- maldición…

……………………………………………………………

- ¡Felicidades Azula!- exclamo Ty Lee al tiempo que se acercaba a ella para darle un abrazo.

- Si… Gracias- esbozó con una sonrisa triunfante… pero lejos estaba de ser amigable, por que a una gran distancia se podía sentir la energía negativa de Azula… y eso significaba problemas…

- ¿o es mi imaginación o estas demasiado sonriente Azula?- Mai se acerco al dueto.

- no es tu imaginación… es que… me entere de algo muy interesante…

- ¿de que?- con la inocencia de siempre Ty le pregunto.

- parece ser que Zuko tiene un lado débil… y no es precisamente mi mamá…

- ¿a que te refieres?- fue el turno de Mai.

- desde hace unos días, mi hermano esta muy sonriente y prácticamente ignora cualquier comentario que le haga- comenzó a recordar lo que había estado observando- ¡es más!... eh notado que Zuko y mi madre están cuchicheando algo en voz baja… aunque no se de que…

- ¿y por que dices que es su lado débil?

- por que mi mamá le hace ciertas preguntas y mi hermano comienza a tartamudear sin control… y eso me puede servir…

- ¿para que?- a Ty Lee le dio mala espina.

- ¡no me preguntes!

- disculpa

- ¡_ay Azula¿y ahora que estas tramando?_- se dijo Mai para si misma, mientras las tres tomaban sus cosas y salían del salón con rumbo a la casa de Azula- _definitivamente hoy va a ser un día muy largo…_- suspiro resignada

……………………………………………………………

- ¿Qué paso Tigre?, me contaron que ya te adjudicaste a la morenita de fuego- Lu Ten llego de sorpresa a la cafetería del hospital donde estaba Zuko tomando un café, y hacía burla de Zuko solo por molestarlo.

- la morenita de fuego se llama Katara y me vendría bien que no gritaras las cosas- le contesto Zuko semi-molesto y algo sonriente.

- ¡Ahhh¡KATARA!- exclamo- Katara más Zuko es igual a Zutara… interesante…- le pido a una camarera que le trajera también un café.

- ¡que idioteces dices Lu ten!, cuando mis tíos te hicieron, fue en un momento de completa distracción- se burlo…

- ¡que pasó primo!... respeta a los más grandes

- si… que gran chillón…

- jajajajaja, pero ya dime ¿Qué paso, como le hiciste?- intrigado puso toda la atención a Zuko quien no se separaba de su taza de café.

- pues paso y nada más…

- pues eso no fue lo que escuche…- comento irónico y Zuko se atraganto con su café

- ¿CÓMO QUE ESO NO FUE LO QUE ESCUCHASTE?-

- solo digo lo que escuche…

- ¿Quién te lo dijo?- lo miro Zuko inquisitivo.

- oh, ya vez, uno que tiene sus fuentes confiables.

- ¡DILO!

- Nah, que va ser- sonrió irónico.

- ¿fue mi mamá verdad?

- nop, lamento decirte que no, ni ella, ni Aya, ni Jin… ¿ese es su nombre?- miro a Zuko pero este solo lo miraba con ganas de tragárselo vivo- no fue ninguna de ellas.

- ¿entonces?

- no te lo voy a decir, por que no estábamos hablando de cómo es que lo se, si no de cómo le hiciste para adjudicarte a la morenita de fuego…

- ¡KATARA!, su nombre es Katara-

- Si bueno, como sea¡Cuéntame!

- bueno, fue a mi casa por que estaba enfermo, me llevaba la tarea y ¡YA¿contento?

- no, quiero ¡DETALLES¿entendiste¡D E T A L L E S!- deletreo cada letra.

- ¡eres un chismoso!- se burlo

- si, pero es de familia, CUENTAME

- bueno, estaba cuidando de mi, y yo, pues, no se muy bien, pero no perdí la oportunidad y ¡YA!… ¿contento?

- NAH, esta más completa la versión que me dieron

- ¡LU TEN!

- ¿AH PERO QUE TENEMOS AQUÍ?, mis dos orgullos teniendo una charla amena, que satisfactorio- espeto Iroh desde la entrada llamando la atención de los chicos.

- ¡HOLA!- contestaron los dos.

- hola chicos… ¿y bueno Zuko, como te va con tu Novia?- cuestiono muy contento Iroh.

- ¿TU TAMBIEN?- hizo una mueca chistosa que provoco que Iroh y Lu Ten se rieran

- jajajajaja, te sorprenderías como corren de rápido los chismes- comento Iroh

- ya lo note…- murmuro irónicamente, y volvió a tomar un sorbo de su café.

- jajajajaja, esta bien, me parece que ya es tiempo de tener cierta platica contigo- Zuko se atraganto y comenzó a toser completamente rojo, mientras Lu Ten se reía compulsivamente burlándose de la suerte de su primo.

- ¡tío, no necesito esa platica, mucho sé de eso!- se defendió Zuko recuperando la compostura.

- no lo dudo sobrino, pero necesitaras otro tipo de platica, esa que dice que tu debes estar consiente que debes ser respetuoso con los sentimientos de Katara, no te aproveches de la confianza que ella te da para cometer tonterías y engaños.

- nunca lo haría tío, la quiero mucho como para ser tan ciego y hacerle daño.

- eso es bueno Zuko- dijo Lu Ten demasiado serio como para ser él- por que, por lo que sé, ella es muy buena.

- ni que lo digas Lu Ten- sonrió Zuko

- ¿y como te sientes hijo?

- es algo complicado, nunca me imagine ser tan feliz…es algo… tan difícil de explicar…

- jajajajajaja- rió Lu Ten- nunca me imagine que fueras tan cursi Zuko…

- ¡Ni yo sabía!- exclamo Zuko.

- muy bien chicos, es hora de irme a dar mi cátedra…

- si tío, igual tengo que ir a la biblioteca- murmuro Zuko.

- ¿a la biblioteca o a la estancia escondida en la parte trasera?

- ¡LU TEN¿EN QUE CONCEPTO ME TIENES?

- ¡EN EL MEJOR, PRIMO, EN EL MEJOR!- salio de la biblioteca con su padre riéndose, dejando a Zuko completamente avergonzado… después de todo, Lu Ten no estaba tan lejos de la realidad.

……………………………………………………………

El día transcurrió muy tranquilo y llego la noche… la casa estaba demasiado silenciosa, tenía ya varias horas que Zuko había llegado y de nuevo esa extraña rutina de cuchichear con su madre y las risitas que compartían los dos.

Ozai aún no llegaba del viaje de trabajo, y Azula anhelaba que ya llegara, si no se volvería loca con la espera.

Con todo esto, estaba en su habitación con la luz muy tenue, cepillando su cabello lentamente, sin mucha apuración… escuchando el sonido del aire y la lluvia que caía afuera de su ventana abierta. Tomo un sorbo de agua y se tomo una pastilla para dormir, la necesitaba realmente, después se asomó levemente por la cortina y miro al sitio donde estaban los autos de su padre y el hazmerreír de la camioneta de su hermano… miraba pacientemente las cosas… pero entonces miro a la fuente que estaba justo enfrente de ella… mantuvo su mirada fija en la silueta de esta y ni siquiera parpadeaba… pero un sonido proveniente de la puerta la hizo voltear y cuando regreso la mirada se quedo helada…

Una mujer, más o menos de unos 19 años, la miraba desde la fuente… no se veía bien el rostro, pero estaba vestida completamente de Azul y llevaba el pelo suelto cubriéndole la cara…

Azula retrocedió unos pasos, y casi dio un grito cuando esa mujer levanto el rostro y la luz de la luna que se asomaba levemente entre las nubes tempestuosas la ilumino, se vio reflejada a sí misma, las mismas facciones, con los ojos muy parecidos… casi idéntica.

- ¡Azula!- La llamo aquella mujer… y la aludida dio un grito de terror despertando a todos en la casa.

- ¿QUÉ RAYOS PASA?- soltó Zuko, quien alertado por el grito bajo corriendo las escaleras y al llegar a la habitación de Azula esta no abría - ¡AZULA¿QUE SUCEDE?- al no tener respuesta comenzó a empujar la puerta sin éxito, por lo que empezó a golpearla- ¡AZULA!

- ¡Azula!- exclamo Ursa despertando inmediatamente y salio corriendo de su habitación vestida solo con su camisón y se dirigió a donde estaba Azula aún gritando…

- ¡PAPÁ!... ¡PAPÁ VEN!...- gritaba aterrorizada en la esquina más alegada de la ventana, mirando con terror como aquella mujer subía por la ventana y estaba de frente a ella, mirándola directamente.

- ¡Zuko¿Qué sucede?- Exclamo Ursa al ver como Zuko, completamente desesperado golpeaba una y otra vez la puerta.

- ¡no lo se mama¡MALDICION NO PUEDO ABRIR¡AZULA ABRE!

- ¡AZULA!- Grito Ursa desesperada ya que adentro la aludida no dejaba de gritar.

En ese momento, la familia de Jin llego hasta donde estaba Zuko y Ursa golpeando la puerta

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Aya.

- ¡Es Azula, hay alguien adentro!- espeto Ursa desesperada.

- ¡maldición!- murmuraba Zuko visiblemente molesto.

- ¡yo les ayudo!- el padre de Jin también comenzó a tratar de abrir la puerta y Ursa se quito.

- ¡Dios que sucede!- Ursa se llevo las manos al pecho y rezaba por que se abriera la puerta.

- ¡VETE!... ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!- Gritaba Azula a esa mujer, quien se acercaba lentamente hacía ella con los brazos extendidos, acercándose con la intención de abrazarla.

- ¡AZULA¿QUIEN ESTA AHÏ?- Gritaba Ursa, mientras Zuko no dejaba de golpear la puerta

- ¡PAPÁ!- gritaba con desesperación.

- ¡_EL NO VENDRA!- _le dijo aquella mujer

- ¿Qué¿Cómo lo sabes?- le grito

- _Ozai no vendrá… pero yo estoy aquí… contigo…_

- ¡AZULA!- grito con desesperación Ursa, y en esta ocasión si la pudo oír Azula.

- ¡Mamá!- dijo- ¡MAMA!... ¡MAMA VEN POR FAVOR!- ahora ya estaba llorando y se acurrucaba más en la esquina, y cuando sintió que aquella mujer la rodeo con sus brazos, dio un sonoro alarido de terror.

- ¡YA ESTA!- grito Zuko y ambos pudieron entrar a la habitación y Ursa corrió a donde estaba Azula e intento abrazarla, pero esta solo manoteaba y pataleaba, como intentando alejar con eso aquella mujer.

Zuko al notar que estaba sola se asomo por la ventana y busco a quien fuera el que había entrado a la habitación de su hermana, pero solo encontró que no había nadie, y no había rastro de que hubieran escalado por las espesas enredaderas que crecían ahí, simplemente no había pasado nada, pero vio como su hermana seguía gritando, por lo que se acerco a ella para ayudar.

- ¡Azula, tranquilízate!- le decía Ursa.

- ¡NO VETE, DEJAME!

- ¡AZULA SOY YO!, URSA¡TU MADRE!

Azula dejo de manotear y abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con el rostro de su madre quien la miraba preocupada y solo atino a comenzar a llorar y se arrojo a los brazos de Ursa, llorando amargamente.

- ¡Mamá!- gimoteaba sin parar.

- shhh, tranquila… ya estoy aquí.

- ¿Azula que te sucedió?- Zuko la cuestiono y esta, como una liebre mansa, lo miro.

- ¡Una mujer!…- siguió llorando.

- ¿Una Mujer?- interrogo Ursa, mientras acariciaba con suavidad la cabeza de Azula.

- Si- murmuro.

- ¿Cómo era ella?- pegunto Zuko.

- estaba vestida de Azul y…- se le quebró la voz

- ¿Qué más Azula?, si nos dices como era podemos llamar a la policía para que la busquen en las calles, no puede estar muy lejos- aseguro Zuko.

- es que… es que…

- ¿Qué sucede pequeña?

- ¡es que era idéntica a mi!- comenzó a llorar.

- ¡no puede ser!- Exclamo Ursa mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a Azula- tranquila- le murmuro- tranquila mi niña

- ¿Mamá?- hablo Zuko pero Ursa negó con la cabeza y este guardo silencio.

- Disculpe Joven Zuko¿quiere que le traiga algo a la señorita Azula?- Jin tímidamente se dirigió a Zuko.

- tráiganle un té y también un tranquilizante, ya sabes cual es- le ordeno Zuko sin mirarla

- en un momento- Jin salio por la puerta, seguida de su madre y su padre.

No tardo ni cinco minutos en regresar Jin con la pastilla y el té, y Azula comenzó a tomarlo de a sorbos, lentamente, tomándose la pastilla, todo esto sin dejar de abrazar a su madre.

- ¿necesitan algo más?- pregunto Jin

- nada más, ya te puedes retirar a dormir- le ordeno Ursa.

- con permiso- se retiro, no sin antes mirar de reojo a Zuko.

- creo que será mejor que vayamos a descansar mamá- sugirió Zuko.

- ¡NO!- dijo Azula- ¡no te vayas mamá¡quédate conmigo por favor!

- Pero… Azula…

- ¡por favor!- la miro suplicante.

- esta bien, cuidare tu sueño- se levanto y Azula la siguió.

- ¡pero Mamá!

- tengo que hacerlo Zuko… descuida, estaré bien- y con mucho amor hizo que Azula se acostara y la cubrió con una manta y a un lado se recostó y también se cubrió con la manta.

- Hasta mañana mamá- susurro Zuko y le dio un beso en la frente, iba hacer lo mismo con Azula, pero recordó que no se llevaban bien, así que se retiro rápidamente y salio por la puerta.

Azula, por el efecto de la pastilla para dormir y el tranquilizante que le dio Zuko, se durmió inmediatamente. Lo hacía profundamente y respiraba de vez en cuando suspirando, pero estaba tranquila.

Un rato después, Ursa se separo de Azula y se dirigió a la ventana, la cual ya estaba cerrada, y miro hacía la fuente, el lugar donde había explicado Azula, había visto por primera vez a esa mujer - _Dios… ¡por favor que no sea lo que pienso!_- murmuro, cerro las cortinas y regreso a su lugar junto Azula- _¡una mujer parecida a ti!... pobrecita niña mía_- suspiro-_ eres tan parecida a la raíz de la que saliste, que simplemente admiro a tu padre y sus genes_- volvió a suspirar y le dio un beso en la frente a Azula y se acomodo a su lado…

Pensando en Ozai… en Azula… en sus recuerdos… y sobre todo, en esa mujer que describió Azula.

… pero no noto que Zuko aún se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta y había escuchado todo lo que su madre había dicho, sumergiéndolo en un mar de preguntas sin respuestas… y definitivamente esas respuestas solo se las podía dar su madre.

……………………………………………………………

Y ahí estaba Zuko como siempre, leyendo un libro en las escaleras de la Universidad, distrayendo un poco su mente…

Le había contado a su Tío la situación y este le prometió que iría a revisar a Azula para poder saber qué fue lo que le sucedió, incluso Lu Ten se había preocupado mucho, pero nada se podía hacer hasta que no la revisara Iroh.

Así que, ahí estaba, en el último piso del edificio, sentado en la escalera, con el sol iluminando todo y reconfortando un poco su alterado sistema nervioso.

Pero no se dio cuenta que alguien se acercaba lentamente a él, asechándolo como un cazador a su presa y en un movimiento calculado, se coloco a su espalda, se inclino y aprovechando su total y completa distracción, Katara le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla Derecha, logrando con eso que Zuko diera un brinco de susto.

- ¡Katara!- exclamo sorprendido.

- jajajajajaja…- estaba trabada de risa.

- ¡no es gracioso!- se hizo el ofendido, pero le encantaba ver como se reía abiertamente y como le brillaban los ojos.

- disculpa… disculpa… pero estabas tan distraído que no me pude contener- suspiraba tranquilizándose…

- eso se nota-ahora se hizo el indignado y regreso a su lectura, pero en sus adentros trataba de no sonreír. Pero eso a Katara no le importo. Nuevamente se acerco por la espalda y lo abrazo tiernamente, suspirando profundamente, mientras sus pulmones se llenaban del aroma que emanaba de Zuko…

……………………………………………………………

Llevaban tres semanas de novios… su padre se quedo helado cuando le dijo que tenia un novio y que era uno de sus compañeros de la escuela… y cuando le dijo quien era, se quedo en coma, simplemente no podía creer quien era el primer novio de su hija.

Al principio, Hakoda se comporto como todo un papa Celoso… arisco por momentos y le cuestionaba cualquier cosa que se le venia en la mente para probar al muchacho. Incluso le repetía la misma pregunta tres o cuatro veces para saber si variaba en su respuesta pero notaba que este jamás variaba y que mantenía su rectitud y honestidad por sobre todas las cosas. Acabó por darle la bienvenida y recibirlo como un miembro más de su familia.

Eso fue por el lado de Hakoda… pero por el lado de Sokka las cosas no eran muy digeribles. Aprovechando la ausencia de su padre, Sokka cuestiono a Zuko cualquier tontería que se pudiera preguntar, desde que intenciones tenía con su hermana, hasta que pensaba de la guerra de Hormigas vs. Termitas que pasaban en la televisión, solo por hacerle la vida imposible…

Ya ni decir de lo fastidioso que se comporto con su hermana… le pregunto ¿Cómo era posible que anduviera con el más arrogante y poco sociable de todos los chicos de la Universidad?... incluso le dijo por que no se hacía mejor novia de un tal Jet, quien era famoso por sus fiestas en su casa, a lo que Katara le contesto que así quería a Zuko y le extrañaba por que la cuestionaba de ese modo, siendo que el aún no se animaba a declararle su amor a cierta jovencita que vivía en el edificio norte.

Sokka se callo y ya no le contesto nada…

Pero Katara y Zuko habían llegado a un acuerdo… ambos dijeron que mantendrían su noviazgo en secreto para que no les afectara a la hora de su residencia y así, con el extraño modo de ser del doctor James, ambos estarían juntos en el hospital sin interrupciones…

……………………………………………………………

Pero con la forma de ser de Katara, difícilmente se podía mantener el secreto…

Pero Zuko estaba encantado…

………………………………………………………………

- ¿creí que querías mantener esto en secreto?- le dijo Zuko

- ¡nadie nos ve!- aseguro, mientras escondía su rostro en la espalda de Zuko.

- ¡en ese caso!- giro levemente su cuerpo y con un movimiento rápido, atrapo a Katara por la cintura abrazándola y girándola para que se sentar en sus piernas para poderla tener de frente, rematando con un beso lleno de amor, saboreando sus labios, los cuales sabían extrañamente a chocolate, y Katara respondió de la misma manera.

- me encanta cuando haces eso- susurro en sus labios.

-mmmm- ronroneo- se me puede hacer costumbre…- beso sus labios como quien besa algo muy frágil.

- ¿enserio?- lo beso lentamente.

- aja- volvió a murmurar entre beso y beso…- y más cuando tu labios saben a chocolate.

- creo que me pondré ese brillo más seguido- una risita tímida salio de su boca antes de que Zuko se apoderara de sus labios de nuevo.

Pero Katara sintió que Zuko tenía un ligero temblor, como si estuviera muy nervioso o muy triste.

- ¿Qué te sucede?

- nada… solo ignórame y dame un abrazo ¿si?- Katara lo abrazo y dejo que el se recargara en su hombro.

- ¡a mi no me engañas¿Qué te paso?

- muchas cosas, pero ninguna que quisiera recordar en este momento…

- ¡dime o si no me voy!

- ¿es una amenaza?- le pregunto arqueando una ceja.

- ¿tu que crees?

-…- estaba sorprendido

- bueno… si así lo quieres- comenzó a incorporarse pero Zuko la abrazo más fuerte impidiéndole la huida.

- es mi madre y mi hermana…

- ¿Qué les pasa?- pregunto algo asustada- ¿se encuentra mal tu mamá?- comenzó a alterarse.

- no, no te preocupes, mi madre esta bien, en lo que cabe, claro esta; se trata de mi hermana, hace unos días tuvo un extraño ataque paranoico, se volvió trastornada en unos segundos y comenzó alucinar que una mujer idéntica a ella la estaba asediando…

- pobrecita…- murmuro Katara

- pues eso quien sabe… pero de verdad que se puso rara… pero eso no es lo grave, lo feo vino cuando mi madre se quedo con ella toda la noche y a la mañana siguiente, Azula ni siquiera se acordaba de lo que había sucedido. Despertó con su habitual mal humor, gracias al cielo que mi madre ya se había levantado y había salido de la habitación de Azula y cuando regreso esta ya había despertado y le hablo como si nada hubiera pasado.

- oye¿sabes que significa eso?

- si, ya se lo que significa- suspiro largamente.

- y tu mamá¿Cómo esta?

- ahí esta lo más extraño.

- ¿por?

- mi madre comenzó hablar sola cuando Azula se durmió y dijo algo acerca de que es idéntica a la raíz que salio y cosas muy raras.

- ¡ay Zuko!...- lo abrazo suavemente- ¿y tu como estas?

- pues, un poco confundido, pero en este momento se me antoja algo- sonrió

- ¿y que se te antoja?

- bueno… pues- se sonrojo- ¡que tal si me das un beso!

- ¡tonto!, eso no se pide, simplemente se dan- lo beso de nuevo… pero unos espantosos pasos provenientes de los pisos inferiores los hizo separarse y rápidamente tomaron compostura sentándose uno apartado del otro, Zuko con sus libros y Katara con su inseparable tarea.

- ¡MIREN QUE TENEMOS AQUÍ!... mis alumnos estrellas tomando el sol como lagartijas… ¡Que novedad!- Era el doctor James quien subía por la escalera y los miraba con esa extraña sonrisa a los dos…

- ¡Hola Jefe!- saludo Zuko, demasiado alegre como para creerlo.

- ¡Hola Doc!- saludo también Katara.

- Hola muchachos, les traigo tres noticias.

- ¿una buena y una mala?- Pregunto Sarcástico Zuko.

- así es

- ¿y la tercera es la peor?- fue el turno de Katara.

- ¡EXACTO!…

- ah- exclamaron los dos con ese aire irónico que solo ellos dos podían tener.

- ¿y cuales son?

- la mala es que son los mejores alumnos…

Zuko y Katara voltearon a verse con los ojos semi-cerrados como si nunca les hubieran dicho eso.

- jajaja, son difíciles chicos… la peor es que los directivos del hospital están muy complacidos con su desempeño.

- ¡Menos mal!- contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo logrando hacer reír al doctor.

- ¡de verdad que son, raros!- murmuro sarcástico

- mmmm- gruño Zuko por lo bajo…

- ¿y la buena?- cuestionó Katara

- la buena es que el director del hospital ha decido que ustedes dos serán parte de la brigada comunitaria que saldrá pasado mañana con rumbo a las comunidades más apartadas de la región… ¡Felicidades muchachos!, no a cualquier interno le dan semejante honor

Zuko y Katara estaban estupefactos, sabían perfectamente que con eso les podía exonerar el servicio social, si lograban hacer un impecable trabajo.

- ¿y saben que es lo mejor?-se dibujo una extraña sonrisa picarona

- ¿Qué?- preguntaron de nuevo en sincronía

- que… bueno chicos… si otros internos supieran que se van a ir por varios días aun lugar apartado en medio de la nada… pues… dirían que es como un regalo por adelantado…

- ¿UN QUE?- peguntaron alarmados

- ¡nos vemos chicos!, los espero mañana en el hospital para afinar detalles- desapareció rápidamente bajando las escaleras dejando a unos avergonzados chicos en el techo de la escuela.

- ¿entendiste lo que dijo?- pregunto ella

- ¡creo que sí!- se avergonzó más

- ¿explícame?- pregunto

- ¿te lo explico o seguimos como estamos y nos olvidamos del tema?

- ¡explícame!- ahora sonaba a orden

- pero…

- ¡HAZLO!

- aw- suspiro resignado- significa que nos da el regalo de hacer lo que queramos en la estadía de la brigada. Ahora usa tu imaginación, lo más deductiva posible, piensa mal y acertaras- desvió la mirada a otro punto demasiado avergonzado.

Katara comenzó analizar las palabras de Zuko y las palabras del doctor James…y cuando llego al significado se puso morada de vergüenza.

- ¡ZUKO, ERES UN PERVERTIDO!

- ¿YO?... pero si no dije nada… ¡Fue el Doctor!- comenzó a defenderse

- ¡pero lo pensantes!

- ¡no pensé nada!

- ¡ahora resulta que no piensas!

- ¡Oye!

- ¡ay no te hagas!

- Katara- dijo tranquilo llamando su atención - Nunca pienses que podría utilizar cualquier ocasión para hacer algo indebido… sé que muchos hombres se aprovechan de ciertas situaciones con otras chicas, pero yo no soy de ese tipo- la tomo de la mano y esta se tranquilizo.

- disculpa…- murmuro

- no te preocupes… además… si algún día sucediera algo… ¡y no estoy diciendo nada de más!, sería por que realmente ambos quisiéramos hacer eso… pero ahora, solo quiero tenerte a mi lado… saber que estas ahí y no perderte por una estupidez… te amo demasiado como hacerte sufrir- concluyo abrazándola, recargando su frente en la de ella.

- lo siento… es solo que… bueno, pensé de más

- es normal… pero ten la certeza que nunca te haría daño Katara…

Katara se sintió enternecida y lo abrazo fuertemente, sintiéndose la mujer más segura que podía existir… él no quería propasarse, de eso estaba segura… pero su mente, a partir de ese momento, analizaría todas las posibilidades que existían de llegar a algo más con Zuko…

… pero había algo en su corazón que le decía que quería más…

……………………………………………………………

- ¡Azula, necesitamos tu parte del trabajo!- exclamo una chica desde la PC que estaban usando, para imprimir el "trabajo de equipo"…

- ¡Aquí Esta!- le lanzo la memoria a las manos sin cuidado alguno…

Unos minutos después se aterraron cuando en un bajón eléctrico el trabajo se había perdido, dejando unos cuantos minutos para volver hacer todo…

- ¿y ahora que hicieron?

- es la Terminal¡no sirve!- la pobre chica estaba a mitad de un infarto.

- ¿CÓMO QUE NO SIRVE?- grito exasperada.

- Azula- comenzó un chico de ojos verdes, conocido por todos por su carácter indulgente, trataba de calmarla- Es normal que de vez en cuando las computadoras fallen, espera y- lo interrumpió Azula

Azula respiro profundamente y miro a Haru directamente a los ojos, como si con eso se lo pudiera tragar vivo.

- ¡si no tienen las cosas en cinco minutos despídanse de la escuela!- les grito Azula antes de salir del laboratorio…

- ¿Qué vamos hacer Haru?- le dijo la pobre chica

- imprimir el trabajo- le extendió otra memoria.

- ¿y eso?

- no te preocupes Suki, es el trabajo, mi hermana me ayudo para terminarlo ayer en la noche.

- ay Haru… tu y tu hermana son un pan de dios- dijo Suki al tiempo que abría el trabajo completo y lo enviaba a la impresora.

- supongo- sonrió- pero no me gusta que mi hermana abuse de su salud…

- Haru… no te preocupes, ya la podrás ayudar…

- eso espero…- suspiro pesadamente.

- ¿Cómo esta?

- cada día que pasa, su vista se vuelve más débil y pasa mucho tiempo con los ojos cerrados

- pobre.

- …

Termino la impresora de hacer su trabajo y salieron rápidamente de ese lugar…

- solo espero que Azula no salga con una de sus clásicas escenas…

-¿que motivo tendría?

- ¿Haru, no te das cuenta lo especial que es?

- de lo que me doy cuenta, es que ya se hizo tarde y el maestro debe estar que arde… ¡Mejor corre!- río un poco y ambos se perdieron entre todos los alumnos de la universidad.

……………………………………………………………

- ¡Muy bien jóvenes!, la salida es a las 5 de la mañana y no se aceptan retrasos, a menos, claro, que piensen irse a pie- rió animadamente el doctor James, quien estaba sospechosamente muy contento- recuerden venir con alimentos suficientes y por favor, no vengan muy desvelados…

- ¡si jefe!- contestaron todos y salieron rápidamente del aula…

……………………………………………………………

Hoy era un día muy especial… además de la salida a la brigada comunitaria, había una extraña fiesta en la Facultad de Antropología y todos, absolutamente todos, estaban invitados.

No había alumno que no estuviera enterado de semejante fiesta y muchos se estaban preparando para asistir.

Ursa había asistido absolutamente todos los años, desde que ingreso, hasta que salio de la facultad, incluso después de haber egresado seguía asistiendo a dicha celebración, y este año no sería la excepción.

Pero Zuko era la excepción a todas las reglas fiesteras habidas y por haber… nunca, pero nunca en su vida, había asistido a una celebración de la facultad… ya ni se diga de fiestas sociales con sus compañeros, es más, no sabía, a ciencia cierta, el significado de la palabra BAILAR…

Y lo más desconcertante, es que Katara estaba muy rara…

Desde hacía poco más de dos semanas, Katara había estado asistiendo con un grupo de amigas a clases de artes que tenían que ver con dicha celebración, pero se ausentaba por horas y horas.

Zuko había intentado preguntarle que estaba haciendo, pero recibía solo evasivas o cambiaba el tema con tal de no contestarle, incluso se hacía la ausente y le daba el avionazo, hasta le daba un beso para interrumpir su pregunta, cosa que no le desagradaba pero lo intrigaba más, así que un buen día, desistió y no volvió a preguntar.

Y hoy era ese día, muchos estaban dirigiéndose ya al campus de Antropología y otros estaban por irse, había otros que ni en cuenta, pero era por que tenían deberes y obligaciones… y Zuko… bueno… Zuko estaba en ese ultimo grupo… no le interesaba para nada asistir, así que se dirigía a la casa de su padre para preparar sus maletas para el viaje…

- ¿Zuko, no piensas ir?- Ursa interrumpió el apuradísimo ajetreo de su hijo.

- ¡no mamá!, no pienso ir, a decir verdad, quisiera descansar para mañana estar listo antes de la hora…

- ¡pero hijo!- suspiro Ursa.

- lo siento mamá… si quieres le puedo decir a mi tío que te lleve junto con Lu Ten…

- ¡pero yo quiero que vayas tu!- sonó a orden y Zuko enarco una ceja girándose a ver a su madre, quien tenía la mirada más asesina que nunca hubiera visto en ella.

- ¿MA?

- ¡Nada de MÁ¡Vas a ir, así que comienza a reglarte si no quieres que te cambie yo misma como cuando eras un niño chiquito!, tienes hasta Díez

- ¿Pero Má?- dijo lastimero

- uno…

- no quiero ir…

- Dos…

- quiero descansar y además, Katara no va a ir y…

- tres…

-¡MÁ!

- tres por tres nueve más una diez- se lanzo contra Zuko quien intento huir de Ursa, sin éxito alguno y solo sintió como su madre lo metía a la fuerza a la regadera y abría la llave del agua fría mojándolo incluso con la ropa puesta.

- ¡MAMÁ ESTA HELADA!…- manoteaba Zuko.

- jajajajaja, cuando Katara se entere se reirá al igual que yo

- ¡Ya!, Esta bien¡si voy, pero déjame bañarme a mi modo por favor!

- esta bien… te espero en 20 minutos en la sala, tu tío y Lu Ten ya están esperándonos…

- ¿QUÉ?

- ¡ándale ya!

- esta bien.

Ursa salio del cuarto de baño de Zuko y fue a su habitación a cambiarse rápidamente… por su lado Zuko, aún no podía digerir que su madre se hubiera impuesto de ese modo… pero, bueno… pudo ser peor.

……………………………………………………………

- ¡que bien arreglaron la explanada este año¿no es así tía?- Lu Ten le preguntaba a Ursa.

- así es hijo… me gusta como arreglaron- suspiro- ¿y tu que piensas Zuko?

Zuko estaba hecho Mutis, ni siquiera hacía ruido, no es que estuviera molesto, pero estaba cansado y quería descanzar

- pienso que mañana va a ser un día muy largo- bostezo.

Caminaron un rato entre los puestos de recuerdos, artesanias y demas, mirando con agrado todo, pero los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a estallar en el cielo y todos volteron asombrados a verlos… todos, menos uno…

En eso, muchas jovencitas salieron de entre los salones y comenzaron a danzar al ritmo de las diferentes canciones entonadas. Algunas eran orientales, otras americanas, pero comenzaron a salir las bailarinas vestidas de odaliscas, y a estas todos comenzaron a chiflar…

Eran muy bonitas, pero a ninguna se le veia el rostro, por lo que ra difícil identificarlas… pero a Zuko ni en cuenta, las ignoraba completamente y estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos… para ser precisos, en Katara… pero una mirada capto su atención, una chica lo hipnotizo con su baile candencioso y se quedo congelado…

La chica tenía un cuerpo muy bonito, y se movia imitando el movimiento del mar, era muy difícil no mirarla con detenimiento y más cuando noto que esta le miraba tambien, incluso el corazon de Zuko comenzo acelerarse, y esto lo noto Ursa quien llamo la atención de Iroh y Lu Ten y les hizo un comentario, a lo que contestaron con una sonrisa asintiendo con la cabeza.

Una a una, todas las chicas empezaron a regalar el velo con el que se cubrian el rostro algunos chicos al azar y cuando Zuko sintio que iba directamente hacia él, se sonrojo…

- Zuko… ¡vienen por ti!- susurro Ursa sonriente.

La chica se arrojo a Zuko y le dio un beso en la mejilla y antes de que este pudiera reaccionar la chica salio corriendo dejandolo sumergido en la confusión…

- ¡ANDALE TIGRE, VEZ O SI NO TE VAZ ARREPENTIR!- exclamo Lu Ten

- ¿Qué?

- ¡QUE VAYAS ES KATARA!- le ordeno Ursa y Iroh…

Zuko salio corriendo tras ella mientras los demás lo miraban felices…

- es muy linda- dijo Iroh

- es cierto- contesto Ursa

……………………………………………………………

Zuko la siguió hasta un rincón apartado de la Universidad, donde solo iban los chicos en la mañana a estudiar…

- KATARA- grito Zuko

- ¡Hola Zuko!- sonrió y se hecho a los brazos de Zuko… besándolo inmediatamente con muchísimo amor, y el le correspondió de la misma manera.

- te vez increíble- le dijo entre beso y beso.

- ¿de verdad?

- Mírame como me tienes

- ese es el chiste- sonrió y lo volvió a besar…

- pues vas a tenerlo que hacer muy seguido- susurro- muy seguido…

- cuando quieras- respondió segura…

Comenzaron a besarse con amor… Tranquilamente… pero en un acto que ni ellos controlaron, ambos se tropezaron y cayeron al pasto, Zuko encima de Katara, pero sin dejarse de Besar.

Zuko comenzó a besarla de otra manera, más ansiosa, y Katara se sentía desfallecer y comenzó a enredar sus dedos en el cabello de Zuko…

… lo que no sabían, es que algo llamado deseo, se estaba apoderando de los dos…

……………………………………………………………

… Continua Capitulo 6…

……………………………………………………………

**Flash Informativo **

**Al estilo Inaguantable de Zukara Love**

**Flash, Flash Informativo**

**¡ODIENME SI QUIEREN!... **

**¡A que remaldita soy!... como pude osar dejarlos así ¿VERDAD?... pero lo siento… el cap. Ya esta muy largo, y no quiero extenderlo y aburrirlos irremediablemente… pero mínimo los deje intrigados ¿intrigados?... ¡INTRIGADISIMOS!, en este momento me estoy dando de topes contra mi teclado… es que también algo muy emocionante me paso ayer y la verdad ando con los nervios de punta… ¡DIOS A VECES HACES MUÑECOTES TIPO BIZCOCHO¡1000 COMESTIBLES!... ¡GRACIAS DIOS!...**

**Bueno. Me despido no sin antes agradecer a mis lectoras: TopToop, Mizuhi-Chan, Azula's Powahh, Asseram Anaksunamun Irak, tercy, masg, Nick, maga-azul, A-Mononoke-z09, maga-azul... SON UN AMOR...****SON INCREIBLES… !MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**Okis… me voy, no sin antes decirles que no sean gachos, déjenme un review. Miren que si me animan más escribo, si no lo hacen les juro que dejo de escribir…**

_**¡Nos Vemos!, Atentamente: . , - ' ´ - , .Zukara Love. , - ' ´ - , .**_


	7. Solo Esperar

**Avatar The Last Airbender no me pertenecen ni me pertenecerán… (Solo se escuchan los grillos cantar a lo lejos)… ¿Qué? ¿Creían qué iba a decir algo?... Pues…Es cierto…**

**¡YA DIJE QUE SOLO QUIERO A ZUKO!... ¿ES TAN DIFICIL DE ENTENDER? 'W'**

**¡OH DIOS, QUE CRUEL ERES!…**

……………………………………………………………

Libro Amarillo

Capitulo 6

**Solo esperar**

La desesperación es grande…

¿Por que tardas tanto para irte?

……………………………………………………………

Dedicado a Chabelita y la pequeña Azula (Azucena)… por todo lo que me han ayudado…

¡SON UN PAN DE DIOS!

……………………………………………………………

Calor…

Eso era lo que los estaba enloqueciendo lentamente como si fuera un extraño narcótico adictivo… los asfixiaba despacio, casi de manera tortuosa… pero era increíblemente delicioso sentirlo.

El tiempo se volvió lento, y la música enmudeció totalmente, solo se escuchaba las dificultosas respiraciones y los fogosos besos los alejaba de la realidad hasta introducirlos a un mundo completamente utópico, los corazones a un mismo ritmo y las manos, que en un principio solo se concentraban en dar un abrazo, ahora tímidamente recorrían senderos que ni en sueño sabían que existieran…

Una extraña desesperación se apodero de los dos en cuanto Zuko pasó su mano por la semidesnuda cintura de Katara apresándola levemente y esta reacciono mordiendo suavemente el labio superior de él arrancando un suspiro a ambos…

Pero para zuko algo muy raro estaba sucediendo…

Toda su vida había sido un chico demasiado racional y conforme con lo que tenía por mucho o poco que fuera, incluso no esperaba nada del destino y nunca pedía algo… pero esta era la primera vez que sentía que la vida le estaba debiendo demasiado e inconcientemente le reclamo al destino privarlo de las emociones que provocaba el estar enamorado, así que se dedico a disfrutar de su amor… de Katara, la única mujer capas de volverlo loco con una mirada y que ahora lo besaba con demasiado amor como para enloquecerlo y perder toda la cordura y razón de la cual se jactaba tener.

Pero para ella las cosas se estaban poniendo aún más inexplicables…

Ella era la clásica jovencita que no se permitía hacer nada… y ahora… ella fue quien hizo perder el control de Zuko, llevándolo de manera casi ensoñadora al mundo del encanto.

… lo mejor es que se regocijaba de saberlo…

Con un movimiento casi felino, Katara logro cambiar posiciones y se subió encima de él, sujetándole las manos a los lados de su cabeza, saboreando los labios de Zuko, quien ya sentía que si no se calmaban perdería absolutamente toda la cordura y no sabia a ciencia cierta a donde irían a parar…

Pero no por eso dejo de besarla, así que con mucho cuidado recorrió la espalda de Katara con sus manos, dándole una caricia muy sutil que la hizo temblar hasta los dedos de los pies dejando salir un leve suspiro que escucho él y lo encendió aún más. Así que sin perder tiempo volvió a cambiar posiciones y esta vez se separo de sus labios y comenzó a recorrer un candente camino por toda su barbilla aspirando febrilmente el aroma que emanaba de su calida piel…

Sabía que Katara utilizaba un dulce perfume a nardos, pero podía jurar que en ese momento ese aroma se había esfumado y el que respiraba con deleite era uno nuevo… un aroma que lo hipnotizaba completamente y cuando paso a besar su cuello juro que sabia a néctar divino y sin que el lo controlara, comenzó a bajar por su cuello a la clavícula y ahí Katara dejo salir un gemido de pura pasión contagiándolo a él quien gimió al sentir una de las manos de Katara aferrarse a su cabello.

- Katara- susurro Zuko- ¡no puedo controlarme!- acepto gustosamente esa realidad y la miraba a los ojos, sumergiéndose en esos ojos marinos que lo encantaban.

- yo tampoco- le respondió sonriendo al tiempo que se acercaba a su oreja para morder el lóbulo.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer entonces para tranquilizarme?- de nuevo se acerco a besar sus hombros al tiempo que la abrazaba por la cintura con instinto posesivo.

- no lo se…- llevo sus manos hasta el cierre de la chaqueta negra de piel que cubría a Zuko- pero creo que esta cosa estorba.

Ambos, gobernados por el más puro amor, comenzaron a quitarse partes de la ropa sin tener en cuenta que se encontraban dentro de la propiedad de la universidad y que en ese momento había muchísima gente a unas cuantas decenas de metros de ahí y que tal vez, era posible que hubiera más personas en esa zona, aunque en la oscuridad no se veía nada, solo el brillo de sus ojos llenos de pasión.

- Katara… perdóname, pero no me puedo controlar, pero te deseo con todo mi corazón- la palabra deseo recorrió todas las fibras de Katara haciéndola temblar y esto Zuko lo noto- discúlpame, creo que esto no es correcto- se detuvo.

- la verdad es que yo he deseado esto desde hace mucho y si no lo haces te juro que me voy a enojar- afirmo sonriendo tímidamente.

- ¿de verdad?- sonrió con regocijo.

- si…- susurro- y se acerco a su cuello para besarlo y darle una ligero roce con la lengua y después exhalo aire frió haciendo gemir fuertemente a Zuko quien no entendía muy bien que le había sucedido a la Katara tímida y cerebral dando paso a la Katara atrevida y candente que a él tanto lo había impresionado y hacía que sintiera que su sangre se estaba convirtiendo en fuego liquido.

Incluso cierta parte de él comenzaba a ponerse inestable y al más mínimo estimulo en su cuerpo sentía que no aguantaría por mucho tiempo sin ocultar la creciente excitación que sentía.

A Katara las emociones se hacían desesperantes, y al momento que Zuko rozó su cadera, una extraña sensación de urgencia la invadió y solo sintió que una tibia humedad en su entrepierna se estaba haciendo presente y ella mejor que nadie sabía lo que significaba.

- Zuko- gimió trémulamente el nombre de su novio.

Cuando Zuko se aventuro a acariciarle las piernas a través de la abertura de la falda, decidió que quería saborear toda la piel de su novia, sobre todo la tentadora piel de su vientre y saber si tenia ese sabor a deseo que tanto se le antojaba o esos pequeños senos que subían y bajaban agitadamente debido a la respiración dificultosa que el provocaba, y cuando esta reacciono introduciendo su mano a través de la camiseta sin mangas de Zuko para acariciarle la espalda… algo que no se imaginaron estaba por suceder…

- ¡KATARA, ZUKO!... ¿DONDE RAYOS SE METIERON?- Sokka, sintiendo que su hermana se estaba tardando más de lo debido con Zuko decidió ir a buscarlos.

- ¡MALDICIÓN!- exclamaron ambos y se volvieron acomodar la ropa para evitar que los encontraran en esas condiciones.

- ¡demonios!- exclamaba con enfado Katara quien maldecía internamente a su hermano.

- ¡Rayos!- suspiro frustrado Zuko.

- ¡ese Sokka siempre aparece cuando nadie le llama!- murmuro al tiempo que se volvía a colocar el tocado en su cabeza.

-…- a Zuko simplemente ya no le salían las palabras.

- ¡ay no!, ¿estas molesto?- se acerco Katara abrazarlo.

- yo… ¿yo?... no, no es eso, es que… es… ¡desconcertante!- comenzó a reírse de la frustración que sentía.

- Zuko- murmuro Katara y lo abrazo fuertemente y solo sonrió ligeramente, también se sentía igual.

Un nuevo grito de Sokka los saco de sus pensamientos y resignadamente caminaron para encontrase con el chico, quien tenia una mirada por demás asesina.

- ¡DONDE RAYOS ESTABAN!- les reclamo Sokka

- caminando…- suspiraron ambos chicos y comenzaron a reírse, dejando a un confundido Sokka boquiabierto.

- vamos – sonrió Katara y comenzó avanzar de la mano de Zuko hasta la explanada de la universidad.

……………………………………………………………

Cuando todos se reunieron, Zuko y Katara no podían ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas, y muy furtivamente se daban de besos. Ursa felicito abiertamente a Katara por bailar de ese modo tan hermoso, lo mismo que Iroh y Lu Ten, quien disimuladamente se reía de Zuko, y este lo miraba extrañado.

- en un momento regreso, debo cambiarme de ropa- se disculpó al tiempo que unas amigas de ella la alcanzaron y todas se fueron a cambiar a los vestidores.

- ¿Zuko?- interrogo Lu Ten.

- dime…

- es muy bonita tu novia

- es hermosa…- suspiro

- si, hay que cuidarla mucho de ti.

- ¿Qué rayos quieres ahora Lu Ten?

- nada, solo quería recordarte que hay una maquinita por haya- señalo una extraña maquina amarilla con un dibujo por demás alusivo- que expende ciertos globitos que puedes llegar a necesitar- murmuro con una de las más increíbles de las sonrisas burlonas que Zuko hubiera visto en su vida.

- ¡Lu Ten!... ¿Qué rayos te hace pensar que los voy a necesitar?- murmuro bastante molesto.

- bueno… pues si no trajeras la camisa con los botones en los ojales equivocados y algunas ramitas en el pelo, te juro que no te dijera nada- se reía compulsivamente y más cuando Zuko noto con horror dos botones fuera de su lugar y solo atino a cerrarse bien la chaqueta y sacudirse compulsivamente el pelo observando con espanto los pedacitos de hojas que caían- jajajajaja, ay primito, por fa… no me des sobrinitos tan pronto… me puedo sentir viejo.

- ya estas viejo- gruño, pero se sentía demasiado avergonzado.

- ¡OYE!

……………………………………………………………

-¿y dime hijo, tu padre no va a venir?- Ursa quien estaba platicando animadamente con Iroh y con el hermano de Katara a quien acababa de conocer, pregunto por la ausencia su padre.

- no, mi padre esta de viaje de trabajo y no pudo estar hoy con nosotros.

- es una lastima, me hubiese agradado conocerlo.

- yo creo que él hubiese dicho lo mismo, es una persona muy agradable señora.

- gracias hijo.

- ¿y a todo esto cual es el nombre de tu padre?...

- bueno mi padre se llama…

- ¡YA REGRESE!- grito feliz Katara al tiempo que se arrojaba a los brazos de Zuko sin inhibición con una extraña sonrisa etílica.

- ¿que te paso Katara?- Sokka se acerco a ver a su hermana quien estaba riéndose alegremente y Zuko estaba completamente avergonzado, aunque trataba de disimular y abrazaba a Katara para evitar que se cayeran los dos por la fuerza con la que esta lo abrazaba.

- nada, es que… por haya- señalo la novatada- están dándole la bienvenida a los alumnos…

- y que les están dando.

- un vinito que esta muy bueno- reía efusivamente.

- ¡flores de Marzo!- exclamo Ursa al tiempo que se llevaba las manos a la boca cubriendo su creciente risa.

- ¿flores de que?- preguntaron Sokka y Iroh.

- flores de marzo, es un vino que se prepara únicamente en marzo y sabe a hoguera, la pobre debió quemarse al tomarlo pero de inmediato te enciende haciendo perder la compostura y la cordura.

- ¿y eso como lo sabes?- pregunto Iroh

- por que… bueno… hay una larga historia- reía Ursa, aunque muy en sus adentros, una extraña verdad recordaba y le causaba risa memorar algo que había sucedido hacía ya 24 años.

- si… eso es cierto…- exclamo Katara mirando a todos con sus ojos rojizos y entrecerrados- ¡Zuko dame un beso!

- jajajajaja- rieron todos menos Zuko quien estaba aun sin poder decir una palabra.

- Katara, creo que hay que llevarte a tu casa para que te tranquilices, mañana tenemos que ir a la brigada y…

- ¡ESO YA LO SE!, ¡pero yo quiero un beso!- se acerco a él ante la risa generalizada de todos, incluso de Sokka, quien estaba trabado de la risa y se recargaba en Iroh para no caerse.

- pero Katara

- ¡ándale se hombre y bésame!

- ¡bravo!- exclamaron Lu Ten y Sokka en coro.

- ¡cállense!, no le den ideas- exclamaba Zuko

- ¿vas hacerlo si o no?- ahora ya sonaba molesta.

- bueno… esta bien- se acerco a ella y le dio un beso que poco a poco se volvía más apasionado y los otros cuatro se reían aun más abiertamente, incluso llamaron la atención de algunos estudiantes…

- ¡_por favor compañeros váyanse a un hotel_!- gritaban algunos

- ¡_denles una cubetada de agua fría_!- decían otros.

Hasta que así como empezó, lo terminaron y Katara escondió su rostro en el pecho de Zuko y este estaba morado de la vergüenza.

- quiero ir a casa- exclamo Katara

- yo te llevo- le susurro Zuko y vio como Katara tenia unas pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿está bien?- se acerco Ursa y toco suavemente la cabeza de Katara.

-si mamá, son los efectos del alcohol- aseguro Zuko mientras levantaba a katara en brazos para sacarla de ese lugar- será mejor que la lleve a su casa- afirmo Zuko- ¿Sokka puedes ayudarme?

- si, claro- busco algo en sus bolsillos y saco las llaves de su casa- no pensaras quedarte a solas con mi hermana ¿o si?

- ¡sokka!- le grito Katara quien estaba más en el mundo de los sueños que en la realidad.

- yo solo decía-

-bien, mamá después de dejar a Katara me voy a descansar, te veo en la casa.

- claro, te estaré esperando para saber como esta.

Zuko afirmo con su cabeza, se despidió de su primo y tío y se dirigió al estacionamiento donde estaba la nave (de ese modo es que Lu Ten siempre se refería a la camioneta de Zuko) acomodo a Katara en el asiento de atrás, haciendo que se recostara, sokka se subió en el copiloto y Zuko comenzó avanzar entre las calles con cierta rapidez, hasta que el trafico los enfrasco y comenzaron a pasar mucho rato atrapados…

- ¿oye Zuko?- comenzó Sokka

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿de verdad quieres tanto a mi hermana como dices tu?

- por supuesto, de eso no debe haber dudas

- es que, me di cuenta de algo hace rato

- ¡que!- pregunto alarmado Zuko al recordar los sucesos en el bosque y el megabeso de la explanada de antropología.

- honestamente mi hermana te quiere bastante, así que te voy a pedir algo.

- ¿dime?- trago saliva un poco nervioso.

- ¿la puedes cuidar en la brigada por favor?- soltó al tiempo que lo golpeaba en un hombro- ¡cuida de mi hermana cuñado!

En ese momento Zuko sintió ganas de golpearse con el volante, golpear a Sokka y gritar para des-estresarse.

- no te preocupes, lo haré con mi vida si es necesario

- bien… ¡por que no creas que no me di cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo ustedes dos en el bosque y espero que no vuelva a pasar al menos no dentro de un lugar así de concurrido y cuando no me de cuenta y por supuesto que no llegue a enterarme!

- disculpa- fue lo único que pudo decir Zuko.

- es normal… además ya están grandes y saben mejor que nadie a lo que se atienen… pero entiéndeme… soy el hermano mayor de Katara y aún la protejo como si fuera una niña…

- eso lo se- se acordó de su hermana, la cual era autosuficiente y nunca la había protegido bajo ninguna circunstancia, ella era demasiado independiente- yo también tengo una hermana.

- mmmm, eso no lo sabía

- si… se llama Azula, tiene 20 años.

- vaya, un año menor que mi hermana.

- si… pero Azula es demasiado independiente, además que no me llevo bien con ella.

- ¿por?

- nunca hemos congeniado y siempre peleamos, trato de ignorarla pero es muy difícil.

- eso es por que eres el hermano mayor… y te comprendo, por mucho que ignores a tu hermana siempre vas a voltear a verla y hacer corajes con lo que diga o haga.

- ¡amén!- rió y contagio a Sokka.

- ¿oye y esa cicatriz de que fue eh?

Zuko lo miro lleno de molestia, pero después se relajo y respiro profundamente…

- conociéndote, algo escuchaste.

- si, muchas versiones, algunas demasiado fantasiosas.

- ja… ja…

- es enserio, algunos dicen que te la hiciste a propósito, otros que tuviste un accidente y otras más que fue tu padre quien te la hizo.

- pues una de esas es la verdadera, pero no quiero hablar de ese asunto y ayúdame a bajar a Katara que ya llegamos.

- ándale yo te ayudo.

Sokka abrió rápidamente la puerta donde estaba Katara y salio corriendo para subir los 5 pisos de escaleras y abrir la puerta de su casa.

- ¿Qué pasa?- murmuro Katara en sueños.

- ya llegamos a tu casa- Zuko la levanto delicadamente- tienes que descansar.

- mmmm, entonces quédate conmigo- decía aun con una gran cantidad de alcohol recorriendo sus venas.

- Katara…- suspiro largamente y le dio una sonrisa.

- es broma- murmuro con una sonrisa

Con dificultad subió las 10 escaleras interminables y cuando sintió que ya no podía más, entraron en la casa y Sokka lo guió hasta la habitación de Katara, una linda habitación de colores azulados simplemente reconfortantes.

Se dirigió hasta su cama y la recostó cubriéndola de inmediato con la sabana que Sokka le extendió y después este salio rápidamente de la habitación dejando a Zuko y a Katara solos.

- tengo algo que hacer- se disculpo Sokka y se perdió por el pasillo.

- Zuko…- susurro Katara.

- dime…

- me siento mal.

- es normal, ya se te pasara- le acaricio la cabeza suavemente- recuerda lo que todos los pacientes nos dicen en el hospital después de una borrachera maratónica, que se sienten mareados, con asco y con ganas de dormir, es normal- Pero más tardo en decirle, que ella en empezar a llorar- ¿y ahora que tienes?

- mi mamá

- ¿Qué hay con ella?

- la extraño…

- lo siento

- lo único que tenía de ella era un collar azul… rayos me hace falta mi madre.

- a todos nos hace falta y es difícil perderla, o estarla perdiendo- recordó tristemente a su madre quien en el ultimo examen había salido mal.

- tu mamá se pondra bien...

- eso es lo que quiero

-hay otra cosa…

- ¿cual?

- me siento mal porque no terminamos lo de hace rato

- no te preocupes, yo ya me siento mejor y tu deberías estar igual…

- realmente quería hacerlo… aunque debo aceptar algo…

- ¡que cosa!- preguntó alarmado

- es que sería mi primera vez… y la verdad, es que si no es contigo no quiero que sea con nadie.

- Katara- sonrió y la abrazo fuertemente- también sería mi primera vez, y se me hace tan correcto que sea contigo, que pienso lo mismo que tú, si no es contigo no quiero hacerlo con nadie más…

- ¿enserio?...

- de verdad

- eso quiere decir que será…

- será cuando tenga que suceder… no antes, no después, si no cuando así tenga que pasar- se acerco a besarla suavemente en los labios y después se incorporo- debo irme, y tu tienes que descansar, mañana paso por ti a las 4 de la mañana.

- te estaré esperando- sonrió

- hasta mañana, que descanses.

- hasta mañana… mi amor…- susurro y se quedo dormida, Zuko no pudo evitar enternecerse al escucharla y verla dormir como un angelito, tenía tanta paz en su rostro que se acerco a darle un ultimo beso en la mejilla y aspiro el aroma sutil que emanaba de Katara, antes de acomodarle su sedoso cabello castaño y cubrirla mejor con la manta antes de salir, pero por un instante, al verla dormir, le pareció que su rostro era parecido a otra persona, aunque no le tomo importancia, o al menos no en ese momento… camino hasta la salida y ahí se encontró a Sokka.

- mañana paso por Katara para ir a la brigada.

- tu descuida, me encargare de despertarla muy sutilmente- le enseño que el estéreo de su casa estaba programado y que haría un gran escándalo cuando diesen las 2:30 de la mañana- ese oso cuando se duerme, duerme enserio.

- te recomiendo un casco y un escudo, te pueden servir, hasta mañana- se despidió y bajo las escaleras.

- hasta mañana- grito Sokka y se metió en su casa, no sin antes mirar al edificio de enfrente a través del gigantesco ventanal y suspirar largamente al notar una luz encendida en una ventana en particular- creo que ya es hora de hablar con ella, si no me volveré loco- volvió a suspirar y cerro la puerta.

……………………………………………………………

- ¿Cómo está Katara?- Ursa le pregunto a Zuko cuando este llego.

- esta bien, se quedo dormida- le dio un beso en la frente a su madre- estará bien tan pronto descanse y sus riñones filtren todo el alcohol de la sangre.

- lo sé, ese vino es muy fuerte.

- a todo esto, escuche que tu habías tomado alguna vez ese vino, ¿Cómo esta eso?

- es una historia muy larga y no quiero hablar de ese tema.

- dime…

- a dormir mañana tienes que levantarte muy temprano.

- dime…

- no

- ¡DIME!

- ¡Zuko!

- ¡mamá!

Viendo que no iba a quitárselo de encima, respiro profundamente

- sucedió hace 24 años la edad que tienes más 9 meses…- se ruborizo y desvió la mirada.

- espera...- se quedo pensando- ósea que- comenzó atar cabos- ¡momento!... estamos en…y yo nací en… eso quiere decir que… ¡MAMÁ!- exclamo avergonzado.

- ¡te dije que era una historia muy larga!- sonrió- si Zuko, fuiste concebido bajo los efectos de ese extraño vino.

- ¡MAMÁ!

- a dormir- lo empujo suavemente para que se fuera a dormir de una buena vez

- ¡por dios soy un hijo de los efectos del alcohol!- Rió.

- a dormir jovencito, por que si no mi nuera se va a enojar si no llegas a la hora y yo estaré de su parte.

- si mamá- de nuevo le dio en beso en la frente y se escabullo hasta su habitación, mientras Ursa recorría el pasillo para ir a la suya.

Lo que no sabían es que Azula los había escuchado.

- con que mi hermano tiene novia- una sonrisa perversa se dibujo en su rostro- me pregunto… ¿Qué dirá Mai cuando le diga?- comenzó a reírse maliciosamente antes de acostarse en su cama y dormirse de una buena vez- mañana será un día por demás interesante.

……………………………………………………………

Con una alarma estridente, de esas que difícilmente puedes ignorar, dieron las 2:30 de la mañana en el reloj de Zuko.

Se levanto pesadamente, y con ojos cerrados y a tientas, se dirigió a la ducha, se quito la ropa sin abrir aún sus ojos, se metió debajo de la regadera y sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, abrió de improviso la llave del agua fría…

- ¡MALDICION!- grito al tiempo que sentía una dolorosa opresión en el corazón y de inmediato cerró la llave llevándose la mano al corazón que dolía mucho.

De mal modo lo había logrado… estaba completamente despierto y con uso al 100 de la razón, pero el dolor que le había provocado era espantoso

Una vez ya más calmado, se baño con agua caliente, lo hizo con lentitud, aún se sentía aturdido y cuando termino, se dirigió a vestirse, pantalón de mezclilla negro, camisa blanca, una chaqueta roja, calcetines negros y zapatos negros serían su vestimenta por ese día…

Pero el dolor no se iba, decidió hacer lo que más le disgustaba, tomarse la pastilla para el corazón… una mini píldora debajo de la lengua lo calmaría en una media hora, pero era horrible sentirse somnoliento, y más cuando tenía que manejar.

- ya que, yo me provoque esto y me lo tengo bien merecido- suspiró y se coloco la pastilla en su lugar.

Fue cuestión de minutos para que se tranquilizara, y bajo pesadamente las escaleras, sin ganas, con la maleta en una mano y las llaves en la otra; dejo sus cosas en la camioneta y se regreso a la cocina por un par de galletas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Jin?- exclamo Zuko al notar la presencia de aquella chica en la cocina.

- ¡joven Zuko!- exclamó la otra- no sabía que ya estuviera despierto.

- pues ya lo estoy- dijo el otro mientras buscaba en la alacena un par de galletas de avena.

- no podía seguir durmiendo y decidí levantarme para tomar un vaso de leche.

- mmmm- murmuro el otro.

- ¿y usted ya se va?

- ya, voy por mi novia y después tenemos que irnos hasta la universidad.

- su novia es una niña muy linda- dijo con un deje de tristeza que Zuko no escucho

- lo es- se sonrió tontamente-linda y hermosa, más de lo que te imaginas- encontró lo que buscaba y se sirvió un poco de leche saborizada para beberla de una buena vez.

- debe ser bonito estar enamorado.

- yo ni sabía que era eso hasta hace unos meses cuando la conocí, pero… es extraño, me cambio hasta la forma de ser, nunca hablaba con nadie, y ahora mírame, estoy platicando contigo como si fueras mi familia, lo chistoso es que caí como regla al piso cuando escuche su voz en la estación de trenes- de inmediato recordó algo que ya había olvidado- por cierto… ahora que lo recuerdo- salio corriendo rumbo a su habitación y busco por todos lados algo que tenia, una cosita azul que custodiaba con esmero de los ojos de los demás… pero ya sea por falta de tiempo o por el simple hecho de no querer devolverlo, había dejado guardado hasta que se le había olvidado, una vez que lo encontró se sonrió, aun guardaba ese aroma tan propio de ella.

- ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Jin apenas si cruz la puerta de la cocina.

- nada, es solo que se me estaba olvidando algo… pero ya esta…

- que bueno que lo recordó…

- si, fue bueno…

Un pequeño silencio se hizo presente, pero Zuko estaba ensimismado tomándose la leche y comiendo las galletas.

- ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta joven Zuko?

- por supuesto

- ¿Cómo puedo hacerle para decirle a un chico que lo quiero?

- pues eso es difícil, sabes… es que, no lo piensas si no que lo haces y te enfrentas a lo que posiblemente te contesten…

- ¿pero si no soy correspondida?...

- ¡oye Jin!, eres una chica linda, muy atenta y amable, ¿Quién te diría que no?

- pues no lo se… puede ser que tenga novia y no me quiera…

- bueno… pues será difícil averiguar los sentimientos de los demás si no se lo dices- se levanto de su asiento- por lo mientras debes trazar un plan si es que quieres, si no, pues aviéntate y listo, me voy, iré a ver a mi mamá antes de irme- salio de la cocina con otro vaso de leche.

- si… joven Zuko- murmuro con una sonrisa-_ tal vez tenga una posibilidad_- sonrió felizmente- _ lo malo es que me ve como a una prima_- suspiro tomo su vaso y se dirigió de nuevo hasta su habitación.

……………………………………………………………

Con mucho cuidado, ursa salia de su habitación sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, y con pasos algo apurados se dirigió hasta la escalera, donde Zuko ya había subido unos escalones.

- hijito- sonrió Ursa para recibirlo entre sus brazos.

- mamá, tengo que irme ya- la abrazo fuertemente

- cuida de Katara y de ti- no quiero que me los regresen en partes- sonrió.

- no te preocupes- le dio un beso en la frente- me voy…

-¡Ojalá lo hicieras por siempre Zuzu!- Azula se despertó al presentir la salida de su madre de la habitación.

- Azula…- murmuro por lo bajo Zuko.

- pero mi niña…

- es la verdad, al menos así ya no tendría tantos problemas con él mamá.

- ¡el problemas eres tú Azula!

- ¡ja… ja… no me hagas reír!, ¡tu siempre eres un dechado de virtudes!

- al menos tengo algo que presumir… ¡tu en cambio eres un dechado de pedantería!

- ya dejen de pelear niños- suspiro Ursa

- no hasta que se vaya para siempre…

- ¿y dejar que ganes?, ¡ESTAS LOCA!

- ahhh, ¿ahora tienes valor?- espeto sarcástica- ¿pensé que solo lo tenías en tus sueños entupidos?

- ¡al menos no alucino estupideces!- sin querer Zuko reactivo una membrana perdida de Azula y esta sintió un extraño vació en su estomago bastante incomodo.

- ¿de que estas hablando?- espeto lentamente muy enojada.

- ¡piérdete Azula y no molestes!- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar con su madre quien comenzaba a regañarlo por decir cosas de más- no importa mamá, algún día se va a enterar y mejor que sea de una vez.

- ¿COMO QUE PIERDETE?- protesto y lo alcanzo en la salida.

- ¿Qué quieres?- giro para encararla, pero no vio lo rápido que esta se movió y lo siguiente que paso fue la sensación de un doloroso ardor en el rostro cerca de su cicatriz y la cabeza girada drásticamente, sin notar que algo se le había salido del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

- ¡Azula!- grito Ursa alterada al tiempo que corría abrazar a su hija para evitar que se siguiera golpeando a Zuko.

-¡eres un grandísimo infeliz hermanito!

- ja…- se reincorporo y solo se acomodo la chaqueta- ¿tu sabes mucho de eso verdad hermanita?

- ¡no me provoques Zuko! ¿O te gustaría que a tu noviecita le pasara algo?

- ¡no te atrevas hacerle algo a mi novia por que te juro que entonces no me tocare el corazón para destrozarte!- la tomo por los hombros y la encaro con la mirada más furiosa que en su vida hubiese tenido.

- jajajajajaja…- comenzó a reírse Azula ante el descubrimiento de la debilidad de su hermano- ¡eres tan patético!...- seguía riéndose con maldad.

- ¡Azula por favor tranquilízate!- rogaba Ursa y con la mirada suplicaba a Zuko para que dejaran de pelear.

- ah… esto se pondrá genial- afirmo Azula

Zuko entendió que había hablado de más y se sintió entupido, pero era mejor así, algún día, todos se iban a enterar y mejor que fuera pronto.

- ¿me pregunto que dirá tu residente al respecto?- pero Zuko ni siquiera le preocupo si el doctor James se enterara, además, parecía que este ya sabía de algún extraño modo.

- jajaja… ay Azula, si estas loca-asevero.

- ¡GRANDISIMO…!

- ¿QUE DEMONIOS SUCEDE AQUÍ?- una portentosa voz… de esas imposibles de ignorar… una figura en las escaleras… un hombre que solo podía infundir temor bajaba por ellas…- ¡DIJE!, ¿QUE RAYOS PASA AQUÍ?...

- ¡PAPÁ ES ZUKO!- se adelanto Azula.

- ¡no me digas!- camino hasta donde estaba Azula y Ursa, esta ultima aún abrazaba a su hija- ¿Que sucedió amor?- y Ursa sintió que se le revolvía el estomago.

- comenzaron a pelear, Zuko ya se iba pero Azula lo alcanzo, en si ambos tienen la culpa- contesto algo temerosa.

- hm, ¿Quién te crees Zuko para hacer enojar a mi hija?

-…- Zuko ni siquiera lo enfrento, solo levanto sus cosas del piso al tiempo que se acercaba a su madre para despedirse.

- ¡TE HICE UNA PREGUNTA!- lo tomo del brazo y lo giro con brusquedad.

- ¿Qué Quieres?- en diez años no le había hablado y ahora lo hacía con la mayor de las tranquilidades y sin tomarlo enserio.

- ¡muchachito insolente!- lo tomo por el cuello de la chaqueta.

- solo hice una pregunta… ¿Qué quieres?- volvió a cuestionarlo secamente.

- ¡YA NO PELEEN POR FAVOR!- comenzó a sollozar Ursa quien presentía algo malo para Zuko si seguían peleando.

- ¡CALLATE URSA!- le grito Ozai ante la mirada aterrada de Ursa y la triunfante de Azula.

- ¡NO LE GRITES A MI MADRE!- se soltó del agarre, pero entonces lo sintió, un nuevo golpe en su rostro, e irónicamente en el mismo sitio donde lo había golpeado Azula, pero fue más fuerte y de seguro le dejaría un moretón.

- ¡no me digas que es lo que tengo que hacer por que no eres ni la mitad de lo que yo soy!

- ¡gracias a dios que no lo soy!

- ¡tendrías mucha suerte de serlo!

- ¿suerte o desgracia?

- Azula es más grande que tu, ella tiene mucha suerte, ¡en cambio tú tienes mucha suerte de haber nacido!

- ¡ya basta!- lloraba Ursa desconsoladamente.

- de tal palo tal astilla- contesto Zuko quien apretó con fuerza sus manos y sintió una punzada de dolor en su corazón.

- ¡no abuses de tu escasa suerte Zuko!- se abalanzo contra el y lo empujo tirándolo al piso, y lo increíble sucedió, Zuko estaba tendido de espalda y a un lado de su cabeza estaba un extraño collar Azul que reconoció de inmediato- ¡DONDE RAYOS SACASTE ESTO!- Ozai tomo el collar entre sus manos con los ojos sorprendidos, incluso se le notaba un ligero temblor.

Zuko se levanto rápidamente y le quito el collar de las manos- ¡eso no te interesa!- lo guardo en su bolsillo.

- ¡haz estado revisando mis cosas!- exclamo bastante molesto.

- ni a quien le interese tu vida.

- ¡DE DONDE LO SACASTE!

- ¡es de mi novia!, ¿CONTENTO?...

Ozai se quedo sin habla… y miraba a Zuko con desconcierto, no lo podía creer, eso solo significaba una sola cosa… y Ursa entendió también el significado.

- ¡NO TE CREO, DAME ESO!- lo iba a golpear de nuevo pero Ursa lo alcanzo.

- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR A MI HIJO DE NUEVO OZAI!- lo enfrento con un increíble valor- ¡si lo haces TE JURO que te vas arrepentir!- había dejado de llorar y lo miraba seriamente.

- ¿Cómo te atreves?- iba a tomar a Ursa por los hombros pero se adelanto Ursa.

- ¡NO ME HAGAS HABLAR DE MÁS OZAI!... ¡recuerda que se de más y estoy dispuesta a proteger a mi hijo de ti!... no dejare que le sigas haciendo daño de la misma manera que lo hiciste conmigo, ¿o quieres que se entere de una vez de las cosas?

- …- se quedo callado, incluso Azula se sintió sorprendida, y cuando de nuevo iba hablar Ozai para decir algún despectivo se adelanto Ursa.

- ¡deja de enseñarle a mi hija tu arrogancia quieres!- se acerco a Zuko y lo tomo del brazo para llevarlo hasta la salida- en un momento regreso por ti Azula- exclamo Ursa y se retiro rápidamente.

- ¿mamá?- murmuro sorprendido Zuko quien no se creía el cambio de su madre.

- ¿dime hijito?- sonrió tranquilamente.

- ¿estas bien?

- a decir verdad ¡nunca me había sentido mejor!- sonrió abiertamente y se abrazo a su hijo.

Zuko se subió a su camioneta y la encendió

- solo serán dos semanas mamá, y tal vez tendremos que platicar largamente de algo que te quiero proponer- se llevo una mano al corazón que dolía un poco.

- entonces lo platicaremos largo y tendido para llegar a un acuerdo- sonrió y noto que Zuko se llevaba la mano al corazón.

- ¿estas bien?

- si, es solo una molestia… lo clásico, ya sabes Má

- me asustas- exclamo

- yo también- le sonrió- ¿Qué fue todo eso mamá?, ¿Qué esconde él?, ¿y por que dijo que el collar de Katara le pertenecía?

- oh, mira, ya son las tres de la mañana y mi niña ya debe estar esperándote en su casa con cara de pocos amigos por que no llegas- bromeo y acaricio levemente su cicatriz que se estaba volviendo morada por los golpes- dale un abrazo y un beso de mi parte por favor.

- esta bien, lo haré- sonrió- nos vemos mamá- la beso en la mejilla y le dio un ultimo abrazo antes de cerrar la puerta y comenzar avanzar por el oscuro estacionamiento y salir a la calle rumbo a la casa de Katara.

……………………………………………………………

Ursa giro sobre sus talones y regreso con paso decidido hasta donde estaba Ozai y su hija.

- ¿con que ya volviste?...

- ¡Cállate!- le contesto ella.

- ¿mamá?- exclamo Azula visiblemente sorprendida

- Vamos hijita, tienes que dormir, aún es muy temprano y mañana tienes examen- la tomo del brazo y comenzó avanzar con ella rumbo a la habitación de Azula, dejando solo a Ozai- hasta mañana Azula- le dio un beso en la frente y salio de su habitación.

- ¿Quién te crees para hablarme de ese modo Ursa?

- ¡cállate Ozai!, jugué tu jueguito por veinticuatro años, ahora, jugaremos el mío- sonrió irónicamente- ¡hasta mañana…Amor!- se siguió de largo hasta su habitación…

… dejando a un muy Ozai sorprendido… sorprendido y furioso…

…Pero por su bien era mejor llevarle la corriente a Ursa…

… Claro que eso no sería para siempre…

… tenía que hacer algo para evitar problemas…

……………………………………………………………

… Continua Capitulo 7…

……………………………………………………………

**Flash Informativo **

**Al estilo Inaguantable de Zukara Love**

**Flash, Flash Informativo**

**¡ODIENME POR FAVOR…YO SE LOS PIDO!**

**Una, por cortar el Lemmon…**

**Dos, por lo largo de mi Capitulo.**

**Tres, por el retraso (UN MES)**

**Cuatro, por la pelea que leyeron.**

**CINCO, ¡POR SER ZUTARIANA DE HUESO COLORADO! ¡SIGO TENIENDO ESPERANZAS EN EL ZUTARA Y NO LAS VOY A PERDER!**

**Este mes fue muy difícil para mí, tuve muchas preocupaciones y demás, así que pido una disculpa por el retraso, la verdad no fue mi intención, pero deben entenderlo, la UNIVERSIDAD ****absorbe****, prometo ya no retrazarme tanto…**

**Llega el turno de los agradecimientos:**

**TopToop: **gracias por ser fiel lectora de mis Fics XDD**; ShabElA: **va por tu chabelin, no te preocupes tanto por las cosas, ¡Te vas a enfermar!, gracias por animarme**; Mizuhi- Chan: **gracias por tus ánimos y por leerme, y disculpa por dejarte con las ganas… Pero… ¡OYE!, apenas si llevan tres meses de novios, pero descuida, habrá una sorpresita cuando menos te lo esperes XDDD, mínimo te deje un lime XD**; aniita: **yo tampoco me lo imaginaba en el pasto, pero se me ocurrió a raíz de que me tire al pasto a pensar una idea para el fic y TARAN ahí estaba la idea XDD**; Azula's Powahh: **INTERESANTE Observación, a decir verdad no iba para haya, pero es curioso que tengas ese sentimiento, la verdad no lo había notado O.oU** Asseram Anaksunamun Irak: **descuida, a decir verdad ya tengo definida la historia y te voy a dar gusto, GRACIAS POR LEER**; Tercy: **gracias por tu review**; Masq: **QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTE LA HISTORIA, y si, es muy interesante un mundo real sin elementos que controlar, salvo por las comparaciones esporádicas, pero es bueno hacerlo de vez en cuando, nos seguimos leyendo XDD**; Nick: **AMÉN… ZUKO ES LO MAXIMO**; Maga- Azul: **YA ME DEFINI, SOY ZUTARIANA, despreocúpate, por que si no se concreta el Zutara en la historia, podemos ir a incendiar los estudios de Nickelodeon :D, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA, ¡nos Vemos!**; A-Mononoke-z09: **estoy segura que si te gusto ahora, te va a encantar lo que sigue… XDD**; Sari-Hayase, Vejibra Momiji, Hotaru Albatou, Baketsuki **(quien sospechosamente nunca me deja un Review ¬¬)**, etc. GRACIAS POR TODO.**

**A todos los que me leen y no me dejan review, les tengo una sorpresita…**

**SI NO ME DEJAN UNO YA NO CONTINUO, es frustrante no saber su opinión al respecto, ¡POR FAVOR DEJENME UN REVIEW!**

**OKIS, ME VOY, los e****spero pronto, no se preocupen, ya casi son vacaciones y ya tengo definido el siguiente chap, va a estar MUY BUENO… **

**¡NOS VEMOS!, Atentamente:**

** . , - - , - ' - , . Z u k a r a L o v e . , - - , - ´ - , . **


	8. Ni Una Palabra Más

**Negación: Avatar The Last Airbender no me pertenecen ni me pertenecerán… **

**Lo demás ya esta dicho… ya sé lo saben de memoria… ya que más quieren…**

**Está bien, solo diré una sola cosa…**

**SOLO quiero, Anhelo, ansío y deseo tener a Zuko**

**si queda alguna duda… favor de decirmela con un review…**

Libro Amarillo

Capitulo 7

**Ni Una Palabra Más**

No me hagas hablar…

Puedes quemarte tú solo…

Desde que era muy pequeño, sabia que había ciertas cosas que no estaban a su alcance, otras tantas parecían darse con un poco de esfuerzo y otras simplemente se daban por si solas.

Hoy era uno de esos extraños días en que todo parecía estar a pedir de boca…

… claro que la que estaba en su apogeo era su madre y en un despliegue de seriedad, nunca antes vista, había callado a su padre con una simple frase…

… parecía un buen día…

… y seguiría siéndolo si sobrevivía al sermón de Katara por llegar una hora tarde…

¿Qué horas son estas de llegar Zuko?... ¡Dios mío que te paso en la cara!- Katara, visiblemente molesta, encaro a Zuko cuando este atravesó el umbral de la puerta de su departamento, pero cuando noto la coloración morada de su mejilla izquierda corrió para atenderlo- ¿Qué te paso?, ¿quien te hizo esto?

- es una historia larga- suspiro y le dedico una sonrisa- ya no te preocupes.

- ¿COMÓ QUE NO ME PREOCUPE?... ¡ERES MI NOVIO Y TE QUIERO COMPLETO Y SIN MORETONES!...

- ya no te preocupes- la abrazo fuertemente tratando de sacarse esa extraña sensación que lo estaba acompañando desde que salio de la casa de su padre.

- ¡que te paso hijo!- era el padre de Katara, acababa de llegar de su viaje y escucho el griterío de su hija.

- tuve un pequeño enfrentamiento con una pared, eso fue todo…

- ¿hija puedes disculparnos unos minutos por favor?

- pero papá…

- solo unos minutos hija…

- esta bien…- con resignación se soltó suavemente del abrazo de Zuko y fue directo a su habitación por sus cosas.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

- …- suspiro largamente- me enfrente con mi padre… eso fue lo que ocurrió.

- Ozai no ha cambiado en nada… sigue siendo tan agresivo como el día en que lo conocí…

- ¿usted conoce a mi padre?- se extraño y no evito levantar una ceja.

- si… te sorprenderías… también conozco a tu madre… su nombre es Ursa y era mi compañera en la preparatoria.

- con razón ella afirmaba que el apellido de usted le sonaba conocido…

- así es…

- pero como conoció a mi padre…

- fue una serie de eventos bastante desafortunados… algo que honestamente no quisiera recordar en este momento… lo cierto es que Ozai siempre fue bastante voluble y difícil de sobrellevar, no me sorprendería que golpeara a alguien, pero hacerle daño a su propio hijo es increíble.

- si…- se llevo la mano a la cicatriz sin querer…

- el te hizo la cicatriz ¿no es cierto?

- el fue… cuando tenia 13 años me quemo el rostro.

- sabes algo hijo… deberías darle gracias a tu padre por la cicatriz… es una prueba de lo que los malos padres pueden hacer… además que eres bastante popular… pero muy serio…

- jajajajaja… tiene razón…

- solo dime una cosa…

- por supuesto.

- por que te hizo eso…

- por mi flamante hermana…

- ¿Por qué?

- vera… mi hermana y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien y… bueno… el caso es que por ella estoy quemado…

- sonara entupido, pero quemar a un hijo por otro hijo, es demasiado sádico…

- mmmm

- y bien… que fue lo que paso…

- …- respiro muy profundamente- mi hermana es una busca pleitos, mi padre es un alcahuete ella, mi madre es una victima y yo soy la oveja negra… eso es todo…

- no se que sucede, no lo se, solo recuerdo que desde siempre mi hermana y yo nos llevamos mal, mi padre prefiere a mi hermana y mi madre nos quiere a los dos, hace 5 años ella enfermo y aunque digan que no es nada, cada día esta peor y no la quiero dejar morir, mi padre me desprecia, mi hermana me aborrece y yo los detesto…

- ¿eso es todo?

- no… ¡ODIO A MI PADRE!- grito fuertemente y se sentó de golpe en el sofá, inclinándose hacia delante recargándose con sus brazos en sus rodillas.

- hijo, cuando necesites algo puedes contar conmigo.

- gracias señor…- sonrió levemente

- ¿ya te sientes mejor?- le pregunto poniendo su mano en el hombro oprimiéndolo levemente.

- mucho mejor- respiro profundamente

- bien, iré por Katara y luego te traeré una bolsa de hielo- se retiro por el pasillo rumbo a la cocina, dejándolo solo unos segundos mientras Katara salía de su habitación.

- _estoy envenenándome yo solo…_- suspiro- necesito un abrazo- murmuro, pero en un momento sintió como unos pequeños brazos lo rodeaban por la espalda, al tiempo que identificaba el dulce perfume de Katara.

- ¿ya estas mejor?- le murmuro al oído.

- si… y con este abrazo muchísimo mejor…- cerro los ojos mientras apretaba un poco más con sus manos el abrazo de Katara y se dejo llevar por la sensación de bienestar que solo ella le podía dar.

- tenemos mucho de que hablar- le dijo suavemente.

- mucho, solo dame tiempo y te diré todo…

- te daré el tiempo que sea necesario- le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- bien, aquí esta la bolsa de hielo- entro el padre de Katara.

- gracias- contesto Zuko

- bien, supongo que ya no puedes manejar con la bolsa en la cara, será mejor que los deje en el hospital.

- me parece bien papá- contesto Katara.

- entonces los llevare en mi auto y tu camioneta se puede quedar en el estacionamiento.

- por supuesto- sonrió levemente, la verdad no le gustaba para nada la idea de molestar a alguien con sus debilidades y verse ahora con la bolsa de hielo en el rostro no era nada bonito para él.

Con rapidez, los tres comenzaron a bajar los cinco pisos hasta el estacionamiento, Katara llevaba dos maletas y aun y en contra de las protestas de ella y su padre, Zuko cargo con la más pesada con una mano y con la otra mantenía la bolsa de hielo en su rostro cubriendo el golpe.

Fue muy gracioso caminar por las escaleras y tratar de no tropezar con los escalones por no ver bien, ganándose más de una burla o una risa por parte de Katara.

Llegaron al estacionamiento y después de asegurar la camioneta y entregar las llaves al padre de Katara comenzaron el camino de treinta minutos hasta la universidad…

-¿te encuentras bien?- le susurro Katara a Zuko cuando noto que se llevaba compulsivamente la mano derecha al corazón…

- estoy bien… solo es una incomodidad- le sonrió.

- no te creo- le volvió a susurrar.

- se me quitara tan pronto duerma un rato en el autobús- le aseguro con una ligera sonrisa

- esta bien- suspiro- te lo explicare tan pronto estemos a solas…- le aseguro tomándola de la mano- hay cosas que debe saber de mi.

- ¿son malas?- arqueo una ceja.

- no lo creo… pero… debes saberlas de todos modos- logro decir antes que Hakoda los interrumpiera con su plática.

Todo el trayecto, los tres iban platicando de muchas cosas… entre medicinas, bromas y demás, el trayecto se hizo relativamente corto… pero Katara en sus adentros, estaba convencida que su relación con Zuko estaba por cambiar… y con una sonrisa, acepto que esa relación iba para mejor y más serio…

… y eso la tenia encantada.

Al llegar a la universidad, ya había varios alumnos, muchos de ellos más avanzados que ellos dos, pero estaban felices de estar ahí.

Estaban tan entretenidos platicando ellos dos de otras cosas que no notaron que Hakoda se les separo…

- ¿James?- exclamo Hakoda.

- ¿Hakoda?- exclamo el otro.

- ¡Vaya que buena sorpresa!- sorno Hakoda

- ¡lo mismo digo viejo amigo!- ambos se dieron un buen abrazo y un apretón de manos.

- ¡años sin verte!

- lo se, fueron 25 años, desde que salimos de la preparatoria no volví a saber de ti Hakoda.

- si, lo recuerdo, muchas veces Kya y yo intentamos localizarte,

- ya sabes como era yo… medio desaparecido

- Jajajajaja, si que lo eras.

- ¿vienes por tu hija verdad?

- ¿sabias que Katara es mi hija y ni aun así te dignaste a enviarme un mensaje?

- jajajajaja, lo sabia pero con tantas cosas que hacer y mis responsabilidades, pues se mi hizo imposible enviarte uno, lo siento viejo… por cierto… ¡de verdad que ya estas viejo!

- ¿no te has visto al espejo últimamente verdad?

- no últimamente- volvieron a reírse los dos- se parece mucho a su madre.

- y vaya que si… son muy parecidas, tienen la misma voz, lo mismos gestos y la misma personalidad… me parece que a través de Katara estoy viendo a mi amada esposa…

- lo sé, a mi también me lo parece…

- si…

- perdona mi pregunta… ¿Qué hace Zuko con ella?- como reportero de revistas de chismes, James lanzo la pregunta.

- son novios…

- WOW… aun siendo el tan serio la supo hacer…

- jajajajaja

- que buena noticia…

- pero y tu mi amigo… parecía que te había tragado la tierra, Kya y yo intentamos localizarte.

- relativamente así fue- su rostro se volvió sombrío.

- ¿no me digas que aun sigues afectado por lo que paso?

- más de lo que debería…

- fue algo difícil Hakoda… un día estaba ensimismado observándola caminar con sus amigas y al otro…

- será mejor que no digas nada…- exclamo bastante serio- si no has notado hay oídos que te pueden escuchar y eso puede ser contraproducente, sobre todo para…

- ya lo se… no creas que no me di cuenta en cuanto escuche su nombre que las cosas se iban a poner difíciles… ¿sabes algo?, fue bastante difícil tener enfrente de mi a quien pudiera responder mis preguntas y no poder preguntar nada…

- aparte no te iba a poder responder nada…

- nada… ¿viste sus ojos?.. Son idénticos…

- depende de cómo los veas…

- ¡bueno pero no importa ya!... es hora de llevarme a estos borregos al matadero

- ¿borregos?- enarco

- si… míralos… todos vestidos de blanco… aunque les dije que vinieran de ropa normal, los únicos obedientes fueron tu hija y Zuko… y me los llevare a donde está toda la acción... regresaran en barbacoa…

- que el cielo los ampare…

- ¡oye!... ¡no le eches la culpa al cielo!

- bueno… que dios los ampare…

- ¿ahora la culpa a dios?

- cuídate James… espero verte pronto…

- lo mismo dijo Hakoda

Se dieron nuevamente un abrazo y el doctor subió por fin al autobús…

Hakoda se apresuro a despedirse de su hija y yerno, y después de mil y un recomendaciones y números de emergencia, los cuales se les hizo una reverenda exageración, ambos subieron por fin al autobús y este comenzó avanzar por las calles semidesérticas de la ciudad…

En la universidad… Hakoda pensaba seriamente en las infinitas posibilidades que se estaban presentando para James… claro que él, enfrentarse a su Némesis sería difícil…

Subió a su auto y se dirigió a su casa… pero sin notarlo se desvió en unas calles, y fue a parar a la antigua casa de ella… la causante del sufrimiento de James…

- aunque ella nunca lo supo…- suspiro pesadamente- aunque tampoco lo supo otra persona…- miro a la derecha y cerro los ojos con fuerza, recordando un rostro con ojos azules- si tan solo nos hubiéramos enterado… muchas cosas se habrían evitado…- arranco su auto y por fin se dirigió directamente a su casa…

Azula ya estaba en la escuela… y tenía un humor insoportable…

Después del intento frustrado de correr a Zuko de la casa, la "extraña pelea de sus padres", y un extraño sentimiento de que algo le escondía, las cosas se habían puesto color hormiga…

Llego con un humor inaudito, demasiado malhumorada y con un sarcasmo hiriente para cualquiera, pero de todos sus compañeros, solo había uno que parecía no caer entre su sarcasmo…

Aun así, Ty Lee y Mai parecían inmutables a lo que Azula decía.

- ¿amaneciste mal Azula?...- Mai con su incomparable seriedad le lanzaba la pregunta…

- ¿Qué no se nota?- contesto sarcástica la aludida

- ¿y ahora que paso?- le volvía a preguntar

- el entupido de mi hermano logro vencerme…

- ¿Cómo?

- intente correrlo, intente sacarlo de mi casa, pero solo logre que mi madre se impusiera a mi padre… pero no importa…

- si tu lo dices…

- claro…- una extraña idea le atravesó por los ojos en ese momento- ya me desquitare con su novia…

Para Mai esa declaración le había dolido como un dardo frió… incluso no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa a la vez que sentía que su palidez se hacía más marcada.

- ¿te quedaste sin palabras Mai?- nuevamente con un sarcasmo lastimero le hablaba Azula intentando hacerla enojar.

- ¿Por qué debería quedarme sin palabras?

- ¡VAMOS MAI!, se que te gusta mi hermano desde que éramos unas niñas y jugábamos en el jardín de la casa de mi abuelo… se que suspiras por el y que las visitas que haces a mi casa son para verlo aunque sea por unos instantes.

- Azula, ¿Qué tonterías dices?... lo que sea referente a tu hermano me tiene sin cuidado…

- ¿de verdad?... bueno, entonces creo que no te importara saber que esta muy enamorado de su novia…

- ¡Azula si no te callas te juro que…!

- ¿qué cosa Mai?

- …- Mai cerro los ojos con fuerza y trataba por todos los medios de aguantarse las ganas de contestarle a Azula- me voy a ir… sabes que me molesta que hables de lo mismo siempre… y creo, que si sabes por donde derrotar a tu hermano, pues solo hazlo…

- mmmm… tienes razón- la volvió mirar- claro que aceptaría tu ayuda si estas dispuesta… la recompensa sería mi hermanito…

Mai solo la siguió observando mientras esta se daba la vuelta y avanzaba rumbo al salón de clases... la maldad de Azula era increíble, aun para ella que la conocía desde que eran niñas muy pequeñitas y apenas podían hablar, con los años desarrollo ese carácter… pero al tenia que aguantar… siguió observando la ciudad a través del mirador de la universidad… le estaba doliendo saber que Zuko ya tenía novia, daría lo que fuera por ser ella…

Respiro profundamente y cambio su rostro compungido por su seriedad absoluta. Tenía que ir a buscar a Ty Lee, le pidió que la acompañara, bueno, no era de lo más bonito acompañar a Ty Lee, pero al menos era importante, no el tener que estar en la Universidad soportando a Azula.

…_claro que aceptaría tu ayuda si estas dispuesta… la recompensa sería mi hermanito…_

_- ¿Cómo puede Azula tratar a su hermano como mercancía?_­ - Pensó antes de divisar a Ty Lee esperándola en la entrada.

Podía sentir un cuerpo caliente dormido entre sus brazos… y el aroma de ese cuerpo lo reconoció de inmediato… era Katara…

No se quiso mover… se sentía tan bien rodeándola que solo dejo fluir su cansancio e intentaba no abrir los ojos para seguir durmiendo…

Un suspiro se le escapo a Katara mientras se volvía acomodar entre los brazos de Zuko y eso lo hizo sonreír a él, y más cuando ella, aun entre sueños, se aferraba a él e intentaba seguir durmiendo.

Se podía decir que estaba en el paraíso y abrazar a Katara era la gloria misma.

Intento seguir durmiendo, pero le era difícil, aun seguía pensando en lo ocurrido hacía solo unas horas, ¿Qué habrá querido decir su madre con que sabía de más?... ¿Qué rayos ocultaban los dos y por que?, ¿Qué tenía que ver con el y su hermana?... ¿y por que su madre se le había revelado a su padre?

Había tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta…

- ¿Qué tienes?- la suave voz de Katara lo saco de sus cavilaciones y lo hizo abrir los ojos.

- siento despertarte- se disculpó.

- esta bien- se esperezo un poco aun sin apartarse de él- eres muy cómodo… y acolchadito- se rió en voz baja para no despertar a los demás.

- ¿Qué quisiste decir?- se alarmo.

- jijijiji… que se siente bien dormir recargada en ti… aparte estas calientito y no necesito de cobijas para cubrirme del clima.

- ¿ahora soy cobija?

- si… pero una cobija muy linda… además eres mi cobija… ¿oíste?... ¡MI COBIJA!- lo tomo de la mejilla y lo acerco para darle un beso en los labios.

- ¡lo que tu digas!- murmuro antes de rendirse al beso de Katara.

Al terminar el beso ambos se sonrieron y Katara regreso a su posición en el pecho de Zuko.

- ¿ya te sientes mejor del golpe?

- si, ya casi no me duele, solo espero no me deje una mega inflamación, ya de por sí lo rojo de la cicatriz y todavía el morado del golpe… parezco arco iris…

- jajajajaja…- exploto en risas

- _SHHHHHHH_- algunos de sus compañeros despertaron por la carcajada de Katara y los callaron…

- lo siento- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- ¿parece que estas de muy buen humor hoy?- aseguro Katara nuevamente acomodándose en el pecho de Zuko.

- supongo que sí… la verdad me siento raro… como nunca me había sentido.

- eso me gusta...- suspiro profundamente llenando sus pulmones del aroma que emanaba de Zuko.

- también a mi…

- espero que dure durante toda la brigada, además- lo miro directo a los ojos- te ves más atractivo sonriendo… además de irresistible- Zuko se sonrojo completamente - y sonrojado te vez encantador, deberías sonreír más seguido.

- te prometo que lo haré…

- solo espero que esas risitas no sean coqueteos con las demás internas.

- ¡OYE!

- ¡NADA!,

- sabes que soy incapaz… además de que soy no puedo mirar a otra cuando tengo como novia a una ninfa…

- eso espero- se sonrojo- por que me moriría si me dejas…

- lo mismo me pasaría a mi…

- ¡AWWW parejita tan melosa!- el doctor James hizo acto de presencia.

- ¡DOCTOR!- exclamaron los dos… aunque la flojera hizo mella en ambos por que no se movieron ni un milímetro de su lugar.

- descuiden muchachos, no se muevan de sus lugares… es solo que voy al compartimiento de la cafetería… pero por favor muchachos… ¡sigan en lo que estaban!- les guiño un ojo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

- ese doctor me va a matar de un susto- exclamo Katara.

- pues van a ser dos- se rió nuevamente.

- señorita Azula, pase al frente a exponernos su tema por favor-

La aludida se levanto de su lugar y con paso firme se dirigió al frente del estrado… todos la observaban fijamente… sobre todo los hombres…

Explico su tema con lujo de detalles, no había nada que no supiera ella, todos la observaban con asombro, sobre todo por que su dominio del tema era extraordinario.

Al finalizar, pregunto si alguien tenía alguna duda, pero nadie tuvo el valor de preguntarle nada.

Subió de nuevo a su lugar en el silencio más profundo por parte de sus compañeros.

- Joven Haru, su tema por favor…

Le siguió Haru, su dominio también era muy bueno, a decir verdad impecable, pero sentir la mirada Burlona de Azula era demasiado insoportable para él…

Desde hacía pocas semanas, habían estado teniendo diferentes enfrentamientos, y había momentos en los que las cosas se ponían del color de la hormiga para ambos…

¿Cómo era posible que por todo pelearan?... incluso en una ocasión se insultaron fuertemente y tuvieron que separarlos para que no se hicieran daño… ahora… ver la con esa cara de burla lo hacía sentirse incomodo y espantosamente mal…

- ¿alguna duda?- pregunto al terminar de exponer su tema…

- ¡yo tengo una!- lanzo Azula para sorpresa de todos. Y es que si se iba a desquitar con alguien, ese alguien era el tonto de Haru.

- ¿dime Azula?

- ¿en que libro te basaste para tu investigación?

-en el que el profesor Roberts recomendó- un ligero silencio- ¿alguna otra duda?- se dirigió a todos los presentes

- tengo otra duda- si la intención de Azula era hacer enojar a Haru lo estaba logrando

- ¿dime, Azula?

- por que no te basaste en otros libros, basarse en uno solo es antipedagógico.

- por que lo mismo que decía el libro estaba en los demás, y la única diferencia eran los diferentes sinónimos en las obras.

- pues a mi me parece que eres un investigador mediocre.

- bueno… gracias por tu comentario Azula- Haru miro al profesor mientras este hacia algunas anotaciones en el control de estudiantes- ¿alguien tiene otra pregunta?

- o si no consulten los libros de la biblioteca- soltó sarcásticamente Azula y algunos de los presentes comenzaron a reírse del pobre de Haru…

- ¿quieren bibliografía?... ¡esta bien!...- en un despliegue de memoria impresionante, Haru dio los pormenores de todas las obras que consulto con lujo de puntos y comas, y las diferencias en todas eran nulas… simplemente todos los libros decían lo mismo…- y esa es mi bibliografía, pero es cierto… si tienen alguna duda, ¿por que no se la hacen a Azula?... al parecer ella sabe mucho- varios de los presentes se quedaron atónitos, incluso se sintieron avergonzados al momento que Haru subió a su lugar…

- impresionante Joven Haru… por un momento pensé que no había leído nada… me parece excelente su explicación, y en lo que concierne a usted señorita Azula, debería modular su voz al dirigirse a sus compañeros… ellos hacen su mejor esfuerzo – Azula estaba furiosa y comenzó a chasquear los dientes de coraje- bueno, se pueden retirar, no olviden repasar sus apuntes, mañana haré control de lecturas y no quiero mandar a la procesadora a los que no hagan caso.

Todos, se levantaron de su lugar para salir huyendo del lugar, todos excepto dos personas.

- ¡Óyeme grandísimo tarado!, ¿Quién te crees para humillarme frente a todos?- Azula se acerco a Haru con ganas de despedazarlo.

- ¿YO?...

- si tu, no te hagas el tonto… lograste humillarme enfrente de todos, eso te va a salir muy caro Haru…

- para empezar Azula, tu sola te humillaste, si no hubieras hablado nada hubiese pasado… pero hablaste…

- eres un…- no siguió, solo respiro profundamente… ya encontrare un modo para humillarte.

Haru solo se le quedo viendo a los ojos… pero no la miraba con furia, ni con resentimiento… al contrario, había algo en esos ojos que por un momento hicieron temblar levemente a Azula.

- que estés bien Azula- se acerco a ella y le planto un beso en la mejilla… muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios, dejando a Azula completamente desarmada y solo observo como Haru se perdía entre los pasillos de la Universidad.

Se quedo petrificada… miles de cosas pasaron por su mente y solo atino a sonrojarse violentamente, se sentía rara… sintió algo que nunca en su vida había sentido… con lentitud, llevo su mano hasta el lugar donde Haru la había besado, aun sentía la sensación de sus labios en la mejilla, tocaba suavemente el lugar, sentía emoción, alegría, tristeza… ¡Rayos, eran incontables emociones en una sola!... y por un momento una idea atravesó por su cabeza…

Una voz al fondo del pasillo la saco de su cavilación, eran Mai y Ty Lee, la estaban esperando para irse de la escuela

…Y por lo que restó del día, Azula no se separo ni un momento del recuerdo…

… Continua Capitulo 8…

**Flash Informativo **

**Al estilo Inaguantable de Zukara Love**

**Flash, Flash Informativo**

………………………………………… ¡ódienme por Favor!... de verdad se los pido… en un principio me alarme con mi idea, y cuando la escribí me aterrorice enserio… no tenía planeado hacer algo así, a decir verdad, la historia se iba a poner de diferente manera, pero como se me fue de la lengua decir los pormenores de la historia a una de mis amigas... (AMIGA POR FAVOR NO TE ENOJES SI CAMBIE LA HISTORIA… PERO NO PODIA VIVIR SABIENDO QUE ALGUIEN YA SABIA TODO Y NISIQUIERA HE SUBIO LOS CAPITULOS) pues decidí cambiarla y alterar todo lo que ya tenía planeado…

Bueno, después de lo anterior, quisiera pedir una disculpa por el retrazo monumental, no fue mi intención, pero es que el problema que tengo con lo de mi papá, me tiene muy triste y ausente, de verdad espero su comprensión…

Bueno, espero que esta vez si me dejen un Review, por que ni crean que volveré a actualizar si no me dejan más de 15 Reviews, ¡Y JURO QUE CUMPLIRE MI PROMESA!...

Agradecimientos: **Yuko**: gracias comadrisima por animarme a seguir escribiendo XDD, te prometo ya no atrasarme a menos que aquí los lectores me dejen Reviews UoO, **Hotaru Albatou**: Hotchan, deberían hacerte un monumento… eres la persona más paciente y comprensiva que he conocido XDD… gracias por ayudarme con el asuntito aquel… me has levantado los ánimos y has renovado mi alegría… GRACIAS AMIGA; **Vejibra Momiji**: todos deberíamos tener una amiga como tú… gracias por todo XDD. **Chabela**: ya mujer… aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, para que no me intentes asesinar en la escuela cuando nos veamos en los pasillos, recuerda que el único al cual podemos asesinar es a MEZURA… (Zukarita siente escalofríos nada más de pensar en el), gracias por animarme XDD, **Sary Hayase**: te tengo un notición… me has animado a escribir uno de Macross… GRACIAS, y espero que te este hiendo de maravilla en esta nueva vida XDD; **Toptoop, Aniita, Azula's Powahh, Mizuhi- Chan… **y a todos los que me leen…

Bueno, me despido, DEJENME REVIEWS POR QUE LES JURO NO ACTUALIZAR EN MUCHOS MESES…

Por cierto… dense una vuelta por mi nuevo Fic… es de Escaflowne se llama **Aquí… Conmigo…** es lo que he llamado mi Primer Fic oficialmente escrito… es que tiene 10 años de estar escrito pero nunca lo había publicado… ahora que lo noto… debería celebrar con un pastel y velitas por lo viejo que esta XDD… así que espero no me asesinen si esta horroroso… pero ¡POR DIOS TENIA 14 AÑOS CUANDO LO ESCRIBI, MI MENTE NO ME DABA PARA MUCHO!... SEAN condescendientes.

**¡NOS VEMOS!, Atentamente:**

**. , - - , + , - ' - , . Z u k a r a L o v e . , - - , + , - ´ - , . **


	9. Linea de Familia

Avatar The Last Airbender no me pertenecen… no lo es ni lo será…

**Avatar The Last Airbender no me pertenecen… no lo es ni lo será…**

**¡****SOLO deseo tener a Zuko****!**

**¿Acaso no Me merezco un monumental chico como él?**

**¡DIOS QUE CRUEL ERES!**

**pero más que nada…**

**¡QUE INHUMANO ERES BRIAN KONIETZKO!**

……………………………………………………………

Libro Amarillo

Capitulo 8

**Línea de Familia**

¿Te digo un secreto?...

No… dejaría de ser un secreto…

……………………………………………………………

Para Sokka era un día de fiesta… Gran Gran Abuela iría de visita y ese era un motivo más que suficiente para festejar.

……………………………………………………………

Después que su madre muriera, Gran Gran fue la única capaz de consolar a sus dos nietos por la perdida de su madre.

Ni los intentos por Hakoda de salir de su gran dolor, fueron suficientes para consolar a sus propios hijos, es que simplemente las fuerzas se le habían ido, y no sabía que hacer, más que encerrarse en su habitación, perderse por horas en las calles y tomar como nunca lo había hecho…

Pero Gran Gran no lo dejo… tomando fuerza de quien sabe donde y aun con el sufrimiento de haber perdido a su única hija y dos Díaz después la muerte de su esposo, un día, se levanto muy de mañana y fue hasta donde Vivian Hakoda y sus nietos, apenas si llego a la entrada de la casa y escucho los llantos y lamentos de los niños.

Llamo a la puerta y espero, al poco rato, Sokka, entre lagrimones, abrazó a su abuelita y la guió hasta su hermana, quien no paraba de llorar, ambos tenían hambre y frió, pero Hakoda estaba completamente inconciente, perdido en un mar de alcohol y tirado en medio del piso sin dar muestras de conciencia.

Kanna enfureció, baño a ambos niños, los vistió con lo que encontró y de inmediato les preparo algo para que comieran, lloro amargamente al ver la desesperación de ambos niños al ingerir su comida… la ausencia de Kya estaba mermando en la vida de tres personas…

Como pudo, despertó a Hakoda y aunque este murmuraba cosas incoherentes y repelaba por haberlo despertado…

Le dio el regaño de su vida, incluso lo abofeteo cuando este comenzó a llorar y a decir que su vida no tenía sentido sin su esposa, le grito que tenía dos hijos por los cuales salir adelante, que si el estaba dispuesto a morirse, que se muriera él, pero que esos niños necesitaban a su padre… que lo necesitaban a él.

Hakoda lloro por mucho rato, hasta que poco a poco, y con el té que Gran Gran había preparado, los efectos del alcohol comenzaron a ceder, hasta devolverlo a la realidad, a esa cruel realidad, pero era en la que se podía hacer algo, no en una fantasía provocada por el alcohol…

Se metió en la regadera de su habitación y se dio una larga ducha… después se vistió lo mejor que pudo y salio de ahí...

Gran Gran ya tenía limpia media casa, había reunido toda la basura en grandes bolsas negras, incluso, toda la ropa que estaba regada por doquier, ya se encontraba en la lavadora, y para su sorpresa, un delicioso aroma parecía provenir de una olla en la estufa.

Los niños dormitaban tranquilamente en sus cunas y sus caritas se veían más tranquilas…

Kanna hablo con el por horas… le hablaba de lo que tenía que hacer y de lo que no debía hacer, le dio un nuevo sentido a su vida, una nueva esperanza…

- _tus dos hijos te necesitan a ti… deberías tomar eso en cuenta antes de entregarte a un simple vicio vació… ¿o crees que a Kya le gustaría verte así?... ¿con tus hijos sufriendo por que no puedes enfrentar tus responsabilidades, sobre todo tu realidad?, mírame a mi, me he quedado sola, mis dos soportes murieron al mismo tiempo, pero voy a salir adelante, por que tengo dos nietos y un yerno que me necesitan…_

El lo entendió y juro que durante toda su vida cuidaría de sus hijos y no se dejaría vencer…

Apenas si los niños despertaron Hakoda corrió abrazarlos… lloro con ellos y les juro no volver hacer estupideces o cosas que los hiciera sufrir…

Aquel día comieron tranquilamente y al finalizar, Hakoda se levanto, dio las gracias y salio rápidamente a su trabajo, necesitaba justificar sus inasistencias, además que necesitaba comprar suministros para la casa.

A partir de ese día, Kanna cuidaba de los niños cuando el trabajo de su padre lo absorbía, incluso se llegaban a quedar en su casa a dormir o ella en la casa de ellos, los amo como una madre pero sin serlo, por que ambos tenían que estar concientes de la ausencia de su madre, no para que sufrieran… si no para que estuvieran concientes que ellos habían tenido una, pero que había muerto y ahora los cuidaba desde el cielo.

Poco a poco, la familia se levanto y la prosperidad lentamente comenzó a notarse, Hakoda nunca más volvió a tomar, llegaba a casa temprano y le dedicaba varias horas a sus hijos, para ellos era el padre modelo… y su abuela… era la mejor de todas…

……………………………………………………………

Sokka llego corriendo con una bolsa del supermercado y apenas si cruzo la puerta de su casa, vació su contenido en la mesa y de inmediato separo los ingredientes para cada uno de los platillos que más le gustaban a Gran Gran…

- ¿Qué tanto haces hijo?- fue la pregunta de Hakoda cuando noto que Sokka se hacía bolas con las instrucciones de una receta.

- intentando descifrar las instrucciones para hacer esta cosa… dice que la pasta debe estar al dente… ¿Qué ES AL DENTE?

- OH… no, no, no, no, no hijo… eso pregúntaselo a tu hermana…

- si pá… corriendo… como esta aquí tras lomita ahorita voy a preguntárselo…

- jajajajaja… pues si tienes razón… hace dos semanas que tu hermana se fue y ya comienzo a lamentar su ausencia- Hakoda hizo un puchero al recordar que en los últimos días habían estado comiendo los inventos de Sokka y de vez en cuando los de el y siempre se quejaban de que o estaba salado o de que no sabía a nada… pero era divertido notar con algo de vergüenza lo poco autosuficientes que eran ellos dos solos…

- si Katara no viene pronto… ambos nos moriremos ya sea de inanición o por intoxicación- suspiro largamente Sokka mientras colocaba la pasta en una olla con agua hirviendo…

- sí…

- o por aburrición…- miro de reojo a su padre- como mi segundo nombre es diversión

- ¡OYE!… más respeto…

- jajajaja…

- ya enserio… la verdad si que nos hace falta Katara…

- pues vete acostumbrando a su ausencia papá y ve de una buena vez a comprar un recetario con platillos sencillos, por que te apuesto lo que quieras… es más… un año de mesada, a que Katara se casa con Zuko…

- ¡OYE NO INVOQUES ESO!- se alarmo- mi niña a un es muy pequeña para eso- se defendió como buen padre…

- eso que te lo crea otro… mi hermana ya esta grande y puede hacer lo que quiera… incluso formar ya una familia…

- si… eso lo sé, ver a mis hijos casados y felices sería algo muy feliz para mi…

- que bueno que pienses eso papá…

- lo se muchacho…

- además de que Zuko resulta ser un buen partido para mi hermana…

- si, es honesto, trabajador, muy estudioso, tiene sus objetivos bien trazados, no tiene vicios y además, ama con todo su corazón a Katara…

- eso lo se papá, solo espero que no me quieran hacer tío muy pronto… me puedo sentir viejo…

- por cierto… ¿Qué paso con la chica del edificio de enfrente?... ¿ya la invitaste a salir?

- _ejem_- tosió- digamos que estoy en proceso…

- si… en proceso de descomposición- se burlo abiertamente- ya estas grande como para no saber como conquistar a una chica…

- es que me da vergüenza acercarme a ella… tartamudeo sin control, me confundo, no se lo que digo… además… sus padres no la dejan ni a sol ni a sombra… me miran como si les fuera a robar a su hija… y yo solo la quiero invitar a salir…

- entonces, lo que le tienes miedo es a los suegros… pues digamos, que ese miedo que tu tienes, es el mismo que yo tuve cuando invite a salir por primera vez a tu madre.

- ¿tu también le tuviste miedo?...

- no miedo, pánico, le invite un viernes, eso si me acuerdo, estaba con sus inseparables amigas cuando me aventure a invitarla a salir, tan solo teníamos 14 años.

- muy tiernitos.

- si bastante, pero tu madre me tenia hipnotizado desde siempre…

- mi madre era muy hermosa, apenas si la recuerdo, de vez en cuando me parece verla en los ojos de mi hermana.

- es que se parecen mucho… bueno como te decía, la invite solo a tomar un café, me la pase muy bien, aunque la mirada atenta de tu madre me hacia tartamudear sin control y más de una vez me tuvo que sacar de mi trance con una de sus risitas… era preciosa, simplemente hermosa.

- la extraño mucho.

- yo más…

Sokka se acerco y oprimió el hombro de su padre intentando darle apoyo.

- tranquilo pá, ella ya esta bien.

- gracias hijo- un extraño olor se sentía en el ambiente- ¿sokka?

- dime papá.

- la pasta…

- ¡LA PASTA!- destapo rápidamente la olla para encontrarse con un desastre.

- creo que tendrás que tirar eso y volver a empezar.

- …… ¡KATARA DONDE ESTAS!……

- ¡MUY LEJOS!... – le grito Hakoda haciendo un eco muy chistoso.

- ¿pero que es ese olor tan raro?

- ¡GRAN GRAN!- sokka abrazo a su abuela.

- hola Gran Gran- la saludo Hakoda.

- hola muchachos, ¿pero que desastre están haciendo?

- se supone que iba a ser pasta como la que te gusta.

- ¿pasta quemada?... eso no me gusta.

- no eso no, pero la que estaba antes de quemarse, es que no se que rayos es al dente y como se hace la salsa, no se que es boloñesa.

- en pocas palabras no sabe hacerla- rió Hakoda.

- jajajajaja, ven te explicare la preparación.

Y en menos de treinta minutos ya estaba la pasta lista y servida, fue muy agradable para los tres comer en familia, claro que faltaba Katara, y esa ausencia se sentía bastante.

- si me disculpan, tengo que ir a la escuela, regreso en tres horas, espero que aun te encuentre en casa Gran Gran.

- yo creo que si hijito, tengo algunas cosas que atender con tu padre.

- bien, nos vemos al rato Gran Gran.

Sokka se levanto, se lavo los dientes y salio corriendo, iba a más o menos a mitad de las escaleras cuándo vio la musa de sus sueños subir lentamente por las escaleras…

- ¡Hola Sokka!, que gusto de verte…

- ¡Hola!... ehhh… ¿como estas?

- muy bien- se sonrojo- ¿A dónde vas?

- a… la… escuela…

- oh, ya veo… en que semestre estas.

- séptimo, me falta un semestre… ¿y a ti?

- apenas ingrese, ¿no lo recuerdas?

- ah… si apenas… es cierto…- se sonrojó violentamente…

- bueno, creo que mejor dejamos esta charla para otra ocasión, creo que te estoy quitando tu tiempo.

- ¡NO!, perdón, no te preocupes, a decir verdad aun me queda bastante tiempo, pero si tu tienes prisa, pues no tengo objeción.

- Sokka ¿te pasa algo?, tartamudeas sin control.

- ¿quieres ir a tomar un café conmigo el proximo sabado?- con miedo y pánico, pero sobre todo con decisión, Sokka lanzo la pregunta directamente y sin escalas, dejando a la jovencita completamente desarmada y más roja que un tomate.

- ¡por supuesto!, entonces nos vemos el sábado en mi casa a las cinco, ¿te parece bien?- se acerco a el y le dio un beso en la mejilla – nos vemos el sábado Sokka- le guiño el ojo y subió rápidamente las escaleras.

-…- Sokka estaba petrificado, pudo haberse quedado ahí sin moverse de no ser por un estruendoso automóvil que paso enfrente a toda velocidad saco de sus pensamientos- ¡FUE SENCILLO!... increíblemente sencillo… ¡ESTE DÍA ESTA GENIAL!- bajo rápidamente las escaleras y prácticamente salto al transporte que lo llevaría a la escuela.

……………………………………………………………

-¿y bien, como has estado Hakoda? - inicio Gran Gran después de que entre los dos levantaron la mesa y ahora estaban sentados disfrutando una taza de café.

- muy bien Gran Gran, no me puedo quejar

- dime, ¿como ha estado mi niña?, hace tiempo que no la veo.

- me creerás que mejor que nunca, ya tiene novio.

- ¿Cómo?... si ella se resistía a ello.

- pues mira como cambian las cosas… ya es toda una mujercita mi hija…

- lo es… siempre a sido integra con su vida y ahora esta dando un paso importante.

- lo curioso es que su novio es igual, demasiado maduro para su edad, eso me tranquiliza.

- solo espero que no te quieran hacer abuelo tan joven…

- eso no me preocupa… a decir verdad, ser abuelo es algo que me ilusiona, pero quisiera que ellos disfrutaran más de la vida, no se, que viajen, hagan otras cosas.

- ¿y si no quieren?

- pues ni hablar… a cuidar bebes se ha dicho.

- jajajajaja- se soltó a reír- si ya me imagino… abuelito cárgame, abuelito juega, abuelito quiero ir al parque, abuelo una vez más…

- ¡no invoques!- se encogió de hombros.

- jajajajaja… Hakoda, pero es que me encantaría ver a mis dos únicos nietos realizados y felices…

- descuida Kanna, ya los veremos…

- los has cuidado bien… en cambio yo.

- kanna… deja de martirizarte.

- es que lo eran todo, y deje que se perdieran…

- pero Kya estaba enferma, no podías hacer nada… ahora en lo que refiere a…

- si ella, mi otra hija… ambas eran idénticas a sus raíces…

- ¿a que te refieres?

- kya, mi muñequita de azúcar, era tranquila, muy linda y tierna, solo conocía lo que era el amor… era idéntica a su padre… en cambio ella, mi muñequita de algodón, era terca, pero noble, nunca dejo de defender a su hermana cuando ambas se metían en problemas, era orgullosa, un poco engreída, algo muy habitual en su padre, pero era mi niña, ambas tan solo se llevaban dos años y eran las mejores hermanas.

- me acuerdo de cómo protegía a Kya cuando alguien se le quería acercar.

- ¿te acuerdas de cuando te tardaste cinco minutos y te armo un escándalo por dejar plantada a su hermana?... realmente te quería golpear.

- si, y tuvo que salir corriendo Kya para defenderme- suspiro- eran idénticas, la única diferencia era el color de su cabello y su piel, ambas se parecían tanto a ti que me era difícil saber quien era quien al principio, después era fácil identificarlas.

- recuerdo cuando te confundías al llamar a una y llamabas a la otra… te querían hacer trizas por confundirlas.

- y dolía a veces- se rasco la cabeza al recordar los múltiples zapes que se llevo por confundirlas.

- y en la boda, lloro como si nunca más volviera a ver a su hermana, parecía una lamentadora de damasco.

- aunque el golpe que me dio en el brazo cuando termino la fiesta me dejo un moretón por días.

- aun no comprendo en que momento paso todo, ¿por que nos oculto lo que pasaba?... la hubiera ayudado, podría haber hecho algo por ayudarla, solo tenía que decirnos que pasaba...

- en cambio callo las cosas… Kya intento hablar con ella cuando comenzó a comportarse de manera distinta, se volvió huraña, todo le molestaba, y antes de que pasara todo, parece que ambas hablaron, porque Kya regreso llorando y maldiciendo a alguien, pero por más que intente sacarle la verdad nunca pude,

- lo mismo intente yo, pero no pude hacer nada, hasta que desapareció… y ya vez como la encontramos…- murmuro.

- siempre tuve mis dudas al respecto.

- ¿Cuáles dudas?

- nunca se encontró al culpable, nunca nos dijeron que paso realmente, y sobre todo, jamás nos explicaron realmente el estado en el que encontraron su cuerpo.

- me dio tanta tristeza que solo nos dijeran que ella había incurrido en un delito y jamás capturaran al culpable…

- Calma Kanna, algún día lo encontraremos y lo haremos pagar por lo que hizo…

- si Paku estuviera vivo y viera como termino nuestra hija, se volvería a morir de la tristeza… del mismo modo que el padre de mi Kya murió de tristeza por la muerte de nuestra hija… ahora solo me quedan ustedes tres…

- y nosotros te tenemos a ti para sacarnos de nuestros sufrimientos…

- solo espero que no se les haga costumbre- una leve sonrisa y un sorbo al café que ya estaba frió- esto sabe horrible- una mueca de disgusto se le salio haciendo reír a Hakoda.

- pues ahora hay quienes lo toman helado…

- ¿y a que sabe eso?- una nueva mueca

- no lo se a ciencia cierta, será mejor que lo metamos al microondas para que vuelva a estar caliente.

- café recalentado… PASO- de un trago se tomo todo el café y estiro su taza a Hakoda para que le sirviera del que acababa de salir de la cafetera.

- jajajajaja, Gran Gran eres imposible…- Hakoda se perdió un momento en la cocina y Kanna aprovecho para acercarse a una vieja fotografía colgada en la pared…

Era la fotografía de la boda de Kya y Hakoda… ambos se veían tan felices, a un lado estaba otra, era la fotografía de sus dos hijas, Kya era morena y con el pelo color chocolate, en cambio su otra hija era blanca de cabello negro como la noche, ambas con los mismos ojos, Azules como el mar… muy parecidas, pero diferentes por dentro.

- no tienen idea de cuanto las extraño hijitas mías- una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos, se seco la lagrima y volvió a mirarlas con dulzura, hasta que noto algo…- ¿Qué habrá sucedido con el collar que le di a mi hija?...

……………………………………………………………

… Continua Capitulo 9…

……………………………………………………………

**Flash Informativo **

**Al estilo Inaguantable de Zukara Love**

**Flash, Flash Informativo**

_**¡Hola Ya Regrese!**_

_**Se ve un montón de personas huyendo despavoridas en las calles mientras otros claman por que no sea el Apocalipsis…**_

_**Uy, ¿tanto me extrañaron?¬¬, bueno, ni modo T-T, que se le va hacer.**_

Pues como ya notaron, actualice en muy poco tiempo, es que ya me estaba comiendo las uñas de tanta desesperación, por que ya tenía esta cosa lista y no quería seguir guardándola por mucho tiempo.

Como se han dado cuenta, ya comencé a desenredar la historia, si, es cierto, Kanna tuvo dos hijas, la mayor es hija de Pakku, el maestro agua de la tribu norte, y la menor es hija de un guerrero de la tribu del sur. Pakku murió en un accidente y dejo a Kanna en la soledad y un bebe en el vientre, ella se refugio en sus amigos, entre ellos el que después se convierte en su segundo esposo y de esa unión nace Kya. Ambas son físicamente idénticas a su madre, y la única diferencia es el color de la piel y el cabello, de ahí concluimos que Katara es idéntica a su abuela también.

Tuve que escribir esto así para poder explicar algunos hechos que sucedieron y que están por suceder. Así que no se me desesperen…

También, pido una infinita disculpa por que ya estaba poniendo que Kanna era la madre de Katara, lo siento, pero es que como no sabemos el nombre real de la madre de Katara se me hizo fácil ponerle el de mismo que su madre, Kanna, corrijo todo diciendo que fue una confusión y falta de información al respecto, solo me queda decir que utilizaremos el nombre que originalmente llevaría Katara en la caricatura, Kya.

Otra cosa, llamo a todos mis lectores para que me ayuden, es que no se si incluir a Aang en la historia, es que digamos que no me cae muy bien que digamos Aang, a decir verdad, es el único personaje con quien no siento afinidad, no pregunten por que es así, ni yo misma entiendo el motivo, simplemente no me cae, tampoco significa que no sienta estimación por el, pero no quería incluirlo en mi historia, y ahora, una de mis amigas me hizo un comentario y pues decidí someterlo a votación, así que si quieren que aparezca, déjenme un review para saber que tengo que hacer… se los agradeceré infinitamente.

Bueno me despido… nos vemos en mi próxima actualización, por cierto, dense una vuelta por mis demás fics, ya estoy por actualizar el de más que un sueño y no pretendo pasar desapercibida, tampoco quiero que me lapiden si no les gusta, por que honestamente me dio una vergüenza insoportable actualizarlo… así que haya nos vemos.

otra cosa, he notado que se estan robando mis fics y los suben con otros nombres en otros apartados, les quiero pedir, muy encarecidamente que no lo hagan, o me vere forzada a dejar de actualizar y eliminar el fic de la pagina, la verdad es muy triste notar que tus fics se los estan robando, incluso he notado que se estan fusilando mis ideas, por fa, no lo hagan y llevemonos bien. PLIS

**Agradecimientos: a mi Mega súper comadre Yuko, quien me ayudo a animarme como nadie lo ha hecho… Gracias Yuko por todo. y mi super amiga, cuata, Hotaru Albatou... ultimamente he estado notando que te he agarrado como confesionario...  
**

BESIKOS A TODOS…

**¡NOS VEMOS!, Atentamente:**

**. , - - , + , - ' - , . Z u k a r a L o v e . , - - , + , - ´ - , . **


	10. Despertares

Avatar The Last Airbender no me pertenece ni me pertenecerá…

**Avatar The Last Airbender no me pertenece ni me pertenecerá… **

**Solo anhelo poseer a Zuko… pero algún día…. algún día….**

……………………………………………………………

Libro Azul

Capitulo 9

**Despertares **

Perteneces a mi mundo…

En mi corazón.

……………………………………………………………

**Dedicado a mi ****super amiga Johana ****mejor conocida como**** Sakura in Love****, a quien no he visto en meses y la verdad me hace falta para que me jale las orejas por mensa… ¡TE EXTRAÑO UN MONTON AMIGA!... es que siempre me ayudabas en mis momentos de trauma extremo…:D**

……………………………………………………………

5:30 de la mañana y el sonido intermitente del despertador la devolvió a la realidad…

Y maldijo fuertemente el que lo hubiera hecho…

Con un coraje sin precedentes, Azula lanzo por los aires el costosísimo despertador de caoba que le habían obsequiado en su cumpleaños los amigos de su padre…

Estaba furiosa, y no era pera menos, había tenido un sueño muy especial… demasiado especial, y no quería despertar de él y menos de ese maldito modo.

Se incorporo sentándose en su cama, miro con desprecio el reloj que yacía tirado hecho pedazos en el suelo, suspiro resignada, tendría que inventar una mentira para que su padre accediera a mandar a repararlo, aun así, no le perdía el resentimiento al aparato, tanto que se levanto y lo volvió a patear…

- ¡maldito aparatejo!- lo lanzo a una esquina sin miramientos.

Se metió en la ducha, abrió con molestia la regadera y dejo que el agua tibia liberara sus tenciones…

En las ultimas tres semanas se la había estado pasando horrible, a Zuko lo dejaron n la brigada por otras cinco semanas y su madre le había enviado más ropa y dinero, su padre estaba ausentándose de casa por varios días, su madre estaba de muy buen humor, Mai y Ty Lee estaban muy sospechosas con ella y las cosas no pudieron ponerse peor cuando por azares del destino, el cual la tenia con el alma en un predicamento, la volvió a poner en el mismo sector de estudio en donde estaba Haru.

- ¡y se esta poniendo mejor!- musito, recordando con horror que la presencia de Haru ya no le parecía molesta, si no que le agradaba honestamente estar a su lado.

Mientras el agua caía en su rostro, recordó su sueño, había sido algo extraño. En su sueño estaba recostada en inmenso campo de flores de todos los colores, el cielo brillaba y algunas nubes cubrían de vez en cuando el sol, la tranquilidad se sentía en el ambiente, se dio vuelta a la derecha y miro la extensa pradera frente a ella, iba a levantarse cuando sintió un par de brazos rodear su cintura y atraerla a un torso muy calido…

- _no te levantes…- _le susurro una voz al oído

No se sentía amenazada, pero le pareció reconocer esa voz, se dio vuelta y vio unos ojos verdes mirarla con dulzura, iba a decir algo cuando el maldito despertador sonó sacándola del sueño…

Aun con molestia, suspiro largamente, cerro la ducha, seco su cuerpo y salio envuelta en una toalla. Camino unos pasos hasta colocarse frente a su gran ropero… alzo una ceja cuando observo que toda su ropa se parecía de un modo o de otro, es más, se podría decir que era una repetición incesante del mismo modelo y del mismo color.

Nada le gustaba, le parecía algo repetitivo… suspiro largamente y se sentó en el piso observando desde abajo todo su guardarropa… en eso, vio algo que era inaudito para ella, un vestido blanco straple que le llegaba apenas a la rodilla, de inmediato miro a donde estaban sus zapatos y vio unas sandalias que no usaba por enseñar todo su pie y como rayo cruzo la vista hasta el otro lado de la habitación hasta donde estaban todos sus bolsos y vio una bag nueva y blanca que su madre le había regalado recientemente.

Como si de un resorte se tratara corrió hasta su tocador y encontró un estuche con cosméticos para arreglarse.

- ¡PERFECTO!- exclamo y puso manos a la obra para arreglarse lo más rápido posible.

Y llego hasta el momento del peinado… eso era una tortura, pensó levantarse su larga cabellera con su peinado clásico, pero de ese modo no luciría su larga cabellera ondulada… ahora que lo notaba, su cabello no era como el de su madre, ella lo tenia lacio, muy lacio y su abuela, la madre de su padre, también tenía el cabello lacio y profundamente negro, en cambio ella lo tenía con algunos toques castaños, dejo de pensar en eso cuando decidió levantarse todo el cabello en una coleta alta y dejar su clásico flequillo al frente.

- ¡que linda te vez hija!- exclamo con sorpresa Ursa al verla entrar al desayunador

- gracias mamá- prácticamente murmuro

- de nada hijita, me da gusto que por fin decidas ponerte vestidos, es muy bueno que a tu edad te arregles y te veas deslumbrante ante los chicos- le guiño un ojo

-_ ni que lo digas_- se dijo así misma- ¿y mi padre?

- no lo sé, desde hace cuatro días que no esta totalmente en casa, viene en las mañanas a cambiarse de ropa y con la misma se vuelve a ir, supongo que estará en algún caso…

- mmmm- murmuro- ¿me imagino que debes extrañarlo?- le lanzo la pregunta como un cuchillo intentando herir a su madre.

- un poco a decir verdad- le sonrió a su hija como si fuese la contestación más normal del mundo- hace poco arreglamos nuestros asuntos y por fin estamos como antes… honestamente si lo extraño- sonaba tan convencida que Azula empalideció - ¿ocurre algo Azula?

- no madre…- pero observo que su madre se acomodaba su largo cabello lacio- Mamá, ¿Por qué yo tengo el cabello un poco ondulado y tu tienes el cabello lacio?

Ursa lo pensó un instante mientras le daba un sorbo a su te.

- la respuesta es sencilla, mi abuela, que en paz descanse, tenia el cabello un poco ondulado, así que saliste a ella.

- supongo… ¿y el color del pelo?...- cuestiono

- fácil, mi abuelo, el tenía el cabello castaño… y tus ojos de tu padre, la mirada de tu abuelo Azulon, la inteligencia de tu bisabuelo Sozin…

- ¿y a ti, en que me parezco?...

Ursa se quedo en blanco, no sabía que decir…

- ¿mamá?- Azula miro directo a los ojos de su madre y por un momento vio una extraña duda en sus ojos…

- nos parecemos más de lo que te imaginas hijita, veras, cuando tenía tu edad, era tan seria como tu lo eres, mis calificaciones siempre fueron impecables, y en la escuela me encantaba ser la primera en la clase… cosas que tu también haces…

- ¿eso es todo?

- te puedo dar una lista detallada de las cosas en las que nos parecemos…

- tal vez otro día- la respuesta de su madre no satisfacía sus preguntas. Se tomo de un trago todo el jugo- me voy, ya es tarde- se levanto y con paso rápido se acerco a su madre para darle un beso de despedida

- esta bien, cuídate hija- le dio un beso en la frente.

Solo observo como Azula caminaba con rapidez rumbo a la entrada de la casa…

- no es cierto Azula- murmuro- no nos parecemos en nada- con resignación se levanto de su lugar y se retiro con rumbo al gigantesco jardín que tenían…- y no sabes como lo lamento…- con ese pensamiento Ursa comenzó a caminar en los pasillos del jardín.

El automóvil que todos los días la transportaba ya la estaba esperando. Cruzo sin contratiempos las calles rumbo a la universidad y en diez minutos ya se encontraba en la entrada de la escuela.

Bajo, y sin decir gracias, camino con suma arrogancia entre sus compañeros, sobre todo entre los hombres, quienes incluso se volteaban para mirarla cuando pasaba entre ellos… lejos estaban de llamar la atención de la aludida, quien se sabía causante de un gran revuelo en la escuela.

- ¡WOW AZULA!, que súper cambio- la felicito Ty Lee cuando la encontraron en el auditorio.

- gracias- contesto satisfecha mientras subía hasta su lugar.

- ¿Qué bicho te pico Azula?- le lanzo Mai quien sabia que algo raro le ocurría a Azula, ella no actuaba así.

- un cambio es bueno de vez en cuando…

- supongo…- Mai tomo asiento al lado izquierdo de Azula.

- te vez increíble, todo mundo murmura tu nuevo estilo…

- mmmm, pues que comiencen acostumbrarse- le sonrió a Ty Lee con aires de arrogancia, en eso algo llamo su atención, la suma de todos sus nervios entro en el salón, Haru, venia vestido con una camisa verde seco, pantalón de mezclilla y zapatos negros, saludo a todos con su buenos días y se quedo platicando con sus amigos en la parte de abajo…

Se quedo prácticamente estupefacta, aunque recupero la compostura apenas si noto que Ty Lee la llamaba…

- ¿así que dime… que piensas?

- ……- se quedo en ceros y mai lo noto de inmediato- por que no mejor le preguntas a Mai, ella debe saber más…

- tienes razón…- de inmediato Ty Lee se sentó al lado izquierdo de Mai y comenzó a preguntarle un sin numero de cosas…

Azula se perdió observando a Haru y cada movimiento que hacía, su sonrisa le parecía cautivante, tuvo que desviar su mirada con algo de velocidad al momento que sintió la mirada de Suki sobre ella

- ¿ya viste a Azula?- fue la pregunta de Suki

- ¿Qué?- Haru con sumo cuidado dirigió su vista hasta Azula y se quedo con la boca abierta- WOW- susurro para quedarse petrificado observando a Azula y más cuando esta también lo miro y ambos se sonrojaron, aunque la única que desvió la vista fue ella.

- ¿Haru?...- Suki lo llamo sin obtener éxito- HARU…- seguía ensimismado- ¡HARU DESPIERTA!- lo golpeo

- ¿Qué cosa?

- nada, solo quería decirte que babeas- se burlo al tiempo que se sentaba en su lugar, y justo cuando Haru busco el suyo, noto con molestia que ya había sido ocupado por otra persona, así que con resignación busco otro, pero en eso entro el profesor y ni modo, tuvo que sentarse en el primer lugar que encontró… lo feo radicaba en que era al lado de Azula y eso no ayudaba mucho que digamos…

- buenos días jóvenes, les tengo una buena noticia- exclamó el profesor al momento de entrar- como sabrán, cada semestre se presentan en la facultad, algunos casos penales los cuales se les encomienda a nuestros estudiantes para que los analicen y defiendan a los implicados.

Una serie de murmullos se escucharon en el recinto.

- y para que se sientan más emocionados, el puntaje por sacar sus casos a flote es el equivalente a no presentarse al examen final, solo tendrán que venir a clases y presentar sus reportes de lectura y el veredicto correspondiente.

- ¿y cuales son los que tienen para nuestro grupo?- se escuchó una jovencita

- son cuatro casos, se dividirán en grupos con un máximo de ocho y un mínimo de dos alumnos, así que habrán 36 personas ocupadas y los demás tendrán que venir a clases, con el aviso, que si no se sienten capaces de afrontar el reto, podrán darse de baja del caso, y seguirán normalmente como hasta ahora.

El profesos comenzó a describir cada uno de los casos y de inmediato se saturaron tres de estos, pero hubo uno que nadie quiso. Se trataba de un caso de reincidencia, el sujeto en cuestión, había asesinado a su esposa hacía ya 15 años, al sospechar que esta le era infiel, fue encarcelado 10 años, pero había vuelto a reincidir y ahora lo habían apresado y esperaba su juicio.

- ¿de quien se trata profesor?- Azula intrigada preguntó por el nombre del reo.

- Zhao Kitzune

- ¡ZHAO!- murmuro Azula con asombro

- Azula… ¿no es el amigo de tu padre?- le pregunto Ty Lee en un murmullo.

- él es… ¡YO QUIERO ESE CASO!

Todos giraron la cabeza al escucha semejante declaración… ¿Por qué Azula estaba tan interesada en ese caso?... era un asesino y lo peor es que era confeso.

- me parece bien señorita Azula, pero necesitara a un compañero

Azula miro a sus amigas y estas negaron con la cabeza y aunque las estaba fulminando con la mirada estas parecían ni siquiera tomarla en cuenta.

- ¿alguien más?...- el silencio reino el lugar- debo decir que este caso ya esta declarado como culpable, solo deben lograr que el acusado no tenga una condena muy larga…- nadie emitía un ruido- si nadie acepta tendré que devolverlo al director- nada, simplemente NADA- lo siento señorita Azula pero…

- YO LO HARE PROFESOR

Y como si se tratara de una ola, todos giraron para ver a quien había hablado.

- ¿esta seguro joven Haru?

- lo estoy profesor… yo también deseo intervenir en el caso.

Azula se sonrojo violentamente y agradeció que el lugar estaba oscuro para que no vieran su sonrojo. Aunque para Ty Lee y Mai fue más que evidente que Azula estaba avergonzada y sonrojada.

- ¿y a esta que le pasa?... ¿por que se sonroja?- murmuro Ty Lee a Mai.

- ni idea… pero creo darme una idea…- murmuro Mai a Ty Lee

- en ese caso, solo me queda desearles buena suerte… aunque creo que siendo mis dos mejores alumnos, no tendrán problemas con él.

De inmediato el profesor les entrego a todos los expedientes y comenzó la clase rápidamente…

Para Haru estar defendiendo a un reincidente era un suicidio… uno que tal vez le costaría su carrera, porque ahí demostraría que tan buen abogado llegaría a ser… aunque ese no era su principal problema… si no el hecho que estaría con Azula la hija del gran Ozai y aunque ya la conocía y tenía ya experiencia tratándola en los trabajos escolares, pues le era increíble el hecho… y más cuando escucho ciertos murmullos maliciosos entre sus compañeros… sobre todo las mujeres quienes eran bastante comunicativas y no dejaban de observarlos y hacer todo tipo de comentarios.

- solo es un caso… ¿Qué de malo podría suceder?- se pregunto a si mismo- además es solo un reincidente… y como compañera tendré a Azula… solo nos hablaremos lo necesario y listo- con mucho cuidado y de reojo miro a Azula mientras esta hacía algunas anotaciones en su libreta- OK… no será nada fácil…no… no lo será… para nada… además… es tan bonita… ¿BONITA?- arrugo el entrecejo- ¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA HARU?... ¿ERES ESTUPIDO, IDIOTA O QUE?- se reprendió así mismo, pero no pudo evitar volver a mirar a Azula y perderse en observarla.

Azula se sintió observada y de reojo se dio cuenta que Haru la veía con detenimiento y esto solo la ponía más nerviosa, así que decidió cortar con el nerviosismo y con cara seria y fría, miro a Haru quien desvió su mirada avergonzado y comenzó a ponerle atención al maestro

- tonto- murmuro Azula con una ligera sonrisa muy difícil de detectar.

Al terminar la clase Azula y sus amigas decidieron ir a tomar un frappe en la cafetería, se levanto de su lugar y comenzó a descender hacia la puerta, pero ates de salir Haru la alcanzo y le entrego el expediente.

- será mejor que lo leas tu primero, mañana me lo das para que yo lo revise- se lo estiro con ambas manos, y por un instante sus dedos se rozaron provocándoles una extraña sensación en el estomago.

- bien, mañana te lo doy- lo guardo en su bag y se dispuso a salir.

- por cierto Azula…- Azula giro a verlo y al ver sus ojos no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa.

- te vez muy bonita…- le sonrió, de nuevo se acerco, le dio un beso en la mejilla y después salio de ahí con la cara avergonzada.

- ah… gracias- murmuro apenas y tardo en recuperarse un instante de la sensación, y como zombi camino lentamente hasta alcanzar a sus amigas quienes estaban entretenidas observando la expresión soñadora de Azula.

- creo que no fue un bicho lo que te pico…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Azula.

- Además es muy lindo- segundo Ty Lee.

- ¿Qué ESTUPIDECES DICEN?- se hizo la ofendida y se apresuro a entrar a la cafetería de una buena vez.

- si fuesen estupideces no te pondrías así Azula…- susurro Ty Lee por lo bajo y Mai comenzó a reírse muy disimuladamente.

……………………………………………………………

Dieron las tres de la tarde y un lujoso automóvil negro esperaba por ella en el estacionamiento.

- ¡PAPI!- exclamo Azula al ver a su padre después de tantos días y se arrojo abrazarlo con fuerza.

- ¡Hija!- exclamo Ozai al ver a su hija, pero sin sonar efusivo.

- te extrañe mucho papá, hace días que no estas en casa y no te vemos…

- ¿VEMOS?- arqueo una ceja.

- si… también mi madre esta ansiosa por verte- lanzo Azula.

- ah… he tenido cosas que hacer y solo voy por momentos a casa para arreglarme para asistir a los juzgados.

- mmmm- murmuro- pero ahora podrás ir a casa ¿verdad?...

- por supuesto… ¿por cierto y ese nuevo look?- interrogo Ozai.

- bueno, es que, quería arreglarme diferente y demostrar que nadie puede ser igual que yo… solo yo tengo un padre que me conciente y me compra la ropa más exclusiva en toda la escuela.

- y eso te dignifica más hija mía- pero Ozai de inmediato reparo en el rostro de Azula, se veía demasiado cambiado, demasiado y pro un momento le pareció ver el rostro de su madre en el de ella- vamos…se me antoja invitarlas a comer a tu madre y a ti por los nuevos cambios.

- ¡GRACIAS PAPI!- azula le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre y subió rápidamente

Ver la representación de tanto amor por parte de Azula y su padre tenían a media escuela consternada, incluso muchos de los que vieron la escenita se quedaron con la boca abierta al notar una ligera sonrisa por parte del gran Ozai y más ver la cara de alegría de Azula.

- me dan escalofríos- dijo en un escalofríos Suki al verlos desplazarse por la calle y perderse en una esquina.

- y como tu hay muchos- Haru le indico a Suki con la mirada y esta giro su vista hasta algunos compañeros que vieron la escena y murmuraban el asunto.

- ambos son aterradores…

- algo…- asintió Haru- _pero Azula se ve hermosa_…- murmuro para si mismo.

……………………………………………………………

- ¿por cierto papá, te acuerdas de tu amigo Zhao?

- como olvidarlo… fue mi amigo por muchos años, hasta que cometió la estupidez de asesinar a su esposa por celos.

- ¿tu lo defendiste?

- no, el no quiso que lo defendiera, se declaro culpable y el resto es historia, solo sé que hace 2 años salio de la cárcel y estaba trabajando en el negocio de su familia, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- pues reincidió- espeto como la cosa más normal del mundo.

- ¿eso hizo?

- si… ¿no lo sabes? ... ¿hace cuanto que no lo ves?

- hace años, 15 para ser exactos… y por lo visto la idiotez no se le quita.

- no tan solo es entupido, si no que se volvió a declarar culpable.

- ni tanto, sabía que si confesaba le darían menos años como la vez pasada.

- exactamente.

- ¿a quien despacho?

- al amante de su esposa, lo busco, lo halló, lo torturo, etc. etc. Y termino por asesinarlo fríamente.

- no pierde el estilo- con la más burlona de las risas, Ozai comenzó a reírse de Zhao.

Para Azula, en un principio le pareció terrorífica la risa de su padre, pero pronto se contagio y comenzó a reírse.

- ¿y como sabes todo eso hijita?

- tendré que defenderlo, claro que como ya confeso no podré evitar que lo encarcelen, pero si podré evitar que lo encierren por mucho tiempo.

- bueno, un caso así, le darán un mínimo de 25 años, y más por lo de la tortura y reincidencia.

- pues mi objetivo es hacer que lo encarcelen por poco tiempo.

- descuida, te arreglare tan bien el caso que no podrán siquiera encarcelarlo.

- no papá- le dijo seriamente- quiero hacer esto por mi misma y llenarte de orgullo, además también estará otro de mis compañeros y no quiero que digan que tu me arreglaste el papeleo.

- ¿y quien es ese compañero?- le pregunto Ozai al momento que daban la vuelta en una esquina y se encaminaban ya a la avenida donde Vivian.

- se llama Haru, Haru Bei Fong…

- entiendo… solo espero que este cambio de actitud no sea por que estés pensando en andar de novia con él.

- papá- se sonrojo Azula levemente

- ¡te lo advierto Azula!- su voz se volvió dura- no permitiré que mi hija ande exhibiéndose en las calles con cualquier sujeto, ¡y si lo haces!... te juro que no reparare en darte un buen escarmiento.

- pero papá… yo- Azula se sintió ofendida.

- escúchame bien Azula, eres mi hija, y por lo tanto debes darme solo orgullo no vergüenzas…

-… ¡pero no estoy haciendo nada!- Azula comenzó a enojarse.

- si quieres heredar mi fortuna te comportaras y acataras lo que te digo al pie de la letra y si no lo haces, Zuko heredara todo… ¿o eso quieres?

- ¡no papa!- Azula enfureció por la declaración de su padre.

- entonces obedece y asunto olvidado- Ozai estaciono por fin el automóvil fuera de la casa, ambos bajaron y Azula se dispuso a correr a su habitación - ¡Azula!

-… - solo se giro a verlo.

Ozai se acerco y la tomo de la mano mientras que levantaba su rostro y le dedicaba una sonrisa- solo quiero lo mejor para mi hija... eso es todo- le dio un beso en la frente.

- lo sé papá- desvió la mirada

- bien, ahora vamos por tu madre, después iremos de compras al centro comercial… como dijiste, soy un padre muy consentidor y quiero que se entere todo mundo de eso.

- ¡entonces vamos!- sonrió Azula feliz.

Por el resto del día Azula se sintió confundida y de vez en cuando se le notaba ausente, aun y cuando Ursa le hablaba de que ropa podría comprarse para verse más bonita, Azula no podía procesar bien la información.

- papá tiene razón, solo debo darle orgullo y no vergüenza- murmuro al momento de probarse un vestido de tirantes color rojo- además no me puedo distraer con estupideces…- se coloco unas zapatillas rojas que hacían juego con el vestido y al ver su reflejo en el espejo no evito mirar sus ojos, estaban algo hinchados, había intentado llorar pero se estaba tragando su furia- pero no puedo dejar de pensar- se recargo en la pared y se dejo caer hasta el piso, pero tan solo recordar la amenaza de su padre le volvió el rostro serio y de inmediato se levanto…- ¡no dejare que Zuko me gane!... aun no le perdono la humillación del otro día… ya veraz Zuko… ¡Me voy a desquitar y te va a doler hasta los huesos!- sonrió con maldad y se miro de nuevo al espejo… ¡te voy a destruir!... – comenzó a reírse con maldad y salio para sorprender a sus padres con su nueva ropa.

De vuelta en casa, Azula subió a su habitación y dejo a sus padres cenando solos. Corrió son el montón de paquetes y colocándolos sobre la cama, no tardo nada cuando ya tenía su celular llamando a Mai -¿Mai, eres tu?

- si Azula- un suspiro de resignación se escucho- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

- ¿haz pensado en lo que te dije?

- ¿en que cosa?... me haz dicho tantas…

- ¿vas o no ayudarme con mi hermano?

- ¿y que gano yo?, solo lograría que tu hermano me deteste.

- pero lo tendrías para ti solita aunque sea por una noche.

- ¿Qué COSA?

- OH por favor Mai, no creas que no me he dado cuenta que te gustaría mi hermano para pasar un buen rato.

- Azula… nunca habías hablado de ese modo.

- ¿y eso que?... ¿me ayudas o no?

- claro que no… so es muy bajo…

- ah… como quieras… pero al rato no te asustes si esa que tiene por novia te lo gana…

- eres cruel- exclamo con espanto.

- no soy cruel, si no realista.

-…

- esta bien… te dejo para que lo pienses, mañana nos vemos y te doy una semana para que lo pienses…

- hasta mañana Azula- murmuro Mai.

- hasta mañana Mai- colgó la llamada – jajajajajaja- comenzó a reírse- ahora solo hay que buscar con que idiotizarlo…- de pronto recordó algo que había oído entre algunos compañeros… - eso puede servirme… Zuko… te conviene no volver… realmente te conviene…- comenzó a reírse con muchísima maldad…

… pero ignoraba que Jin estaba del otro lado de la puerta y había oído toda la platica de Azula sin querer, por que había ido solo a ofrecer la cena…

- Dios, le van hacer daño al joven Zuko y a su novia- con mucho cuidado Jin se escabullo hasta la cocina y encontró a su madre.

- ¿Qué te pasa hija?

- Azula le va hacer daño al joven Zuko y a su novia, no se que es lo que hará pero parece ser que estará implicada la señorita Mai.

- ¿estas segura, no habrás escuchado mal?

- mamá, pondría mis manos al fuego por el joven Zuko y lo sabes.

- habrá que advertirlo…

- ¿pero como?, si no sabemos donde está.

- ya se me ocurrirá algo, por lo menos ahora sabemos que no volverá hasta dentro de un mes, para ese entonces el ya debe estar advertido.

- tenemos que encontrarlo.

- descuida, antes de lo que te imaginas le avisaremos.

- eso espero mamá… eso espero.

……………………………………………………………

Una suave brisa despabilo a Zuko… y por extraña razón, le recordó a Katara…

En los ultimas semanas, las cosas se habían puesto magnificas… entre el ajetreo de la brigada, las reuniones con los compañeros y los momentos esporádicos que tenía a solas con Katara, a Zuko se le estaba haciendo costumbre vivir por fin la vida.

Un buen día descubrió que estaba rodeado por varios de sus compañeros y que estaba riéndose.

Otro, descubrió que estaba siendo participe de la burla generalizada a uno de sus compañeros por caerse en un charco de lodo.

Y el mejor… por falta de un lugar donde quedarse, había estado compartiendo habitación con Katara y media docena de sus compañeros. Todos estaban acomodados en hamacas, por lo que no se prestaba a malas interpretaciones, pero había algo en su corazón que le estaba tentando a escabullirse hasta el lugar donde estaba ella, claro que eso solo era una tentación y no pensaba cumplir semejante fantasía.

Y la magnifica… últimamente habían estado compartiendo unos besos que lo estaban volviendo loco… parecía que los labios de Katara sabían a narcótico y cada vez más le era difícil cortar un beso… pareciera que ambos, inconcientemente buscaban algo más…

- por lo menos no ahora, y no se en cuanto tiempo más…- arqueo una ceja- ¿Qué TARADO SOY?- se dijo a si mismo mientras se golpeaba la frente con una carpeta.

- ¿y ahora que te pasa?- Katara lo sorprendió.

- ¡EH!- se asusto- por favor no me espantes, mis nervios ya están destrozados y no quiero infartarme.

- ¿pero por que están destrozados?- se acerco a él y el brillo de esos ojos azules lo hicieron tartamudear.

- este… bueno… es que… yo…- no podía hablar.

- ¿tu?- le susurro y lo hizo sonrojarse.

- yo… yo… yo estoy…

- temblando…- le dio un beso en al mejilla

- si temblando… y también algo…

- nervioso- afirmo Katara- le dio un beso en la barbilla.

- si, un poco- trago saliva.

- pero también tienes algo más- lo empujo contra la pared y le dio un beso en el cuello- y tiene que ver con calor…

- creo que si- reprimió un suspiro a duras penas… sentir los labios de Katara sobre su piel era más que sentir la gloria divina.

- ¡PUES TE RECOMIENDO UN BAÑO DE AGUA FRIA!- lo soltó y le dio un beso en los labios antes de perderse sonriendo abiertamente por la fechoría que había hecho…

- …………………- se quedo con la boca abierta y solo atino a observar como Katara se perdía entre los pasillos del pequeño hospital – ¡no lo puedo creer!- musito- ¡esa mujer me va a matar!- hizo como que estaba llorando…

- jajajajajajajaja- se escuchó la voz de Katara a la lejanía.

- ¡NO TE BURLES!- exclamo, pero de inmediato también comenzó a reírse – eso te pasa por… por… ¡Ah no se por qué!- se dijo a si mismo antes de ir atender a sus pacientes.

……………………………………………………………

El día transcurrió tranquilo, y al anochecer todos se retiraron a sus lugares de descanso.

El doctor James les acaba de avisar que tendrían una semana libre, y los que quisieran podían regresar a sus casas y regresar al término de esta para reincorporarse, pero era necesario que dos se quedaran, para hacer guardia en la ausencia de los otros…obvio, esos dos fueron Zuko y Katara.

Llegada la noche, todos se subieron al autobús muy contentos, por fin podrían ir a sus casas a descansar.

- ¿están seguros de que se van a quedar?- Betty, una de las amigas de Katara, le había preguntado con curiosidad.

- es que no vemos el caso- respondió Katara- son dos días para llegar hasta nuestras casas, tres días estar allá corriendo por las prisas y dos días para regresar…

- no, creo que no, mejor nos esperamos para cuando termine todo esto, además ganamos experiencia nosotros dos solos sin ayuda de ustedes, para cuando haya emergencias.

- bueno… en ese caso…- le estiro a los dos una cajita blanca que estaba bien sellada…

- ¿Qué es esto?...

- ¡no lo abran hasta que nos hayamos ido y estemos muy lejos!- sonrió con travesura- es una sorpresita… y te les va a gustar… es un regalo de todos los compañeros por su abnegada labor…

- ¿de que se trata?- pregunto Zuko

- se dice el pecado más nunca la penitencia…- ambos arquearon una ceja.

- jajajajajaja, nos vemos chicos- abrazo a Katara y después a Zuko.

El autobús comenzó avanzar por la calle, y cuando iban apenas a tres metros de distancia, todos comenzaron a hacerles burlas a la parejita que se había quedado "sacrificándose en el nombre de la ciencia" y sacaron por las ventanillas varias hojas de libretas con corazoncitos pintados en rojo y cantaban la marcha nupcial…

- ¿así o te los envuelvo?- pregunto Zuko quien tenía un ligero tic en el ojo izquierdo.

- no se como los quieras…- contesto Katara con el mismo tic.

Cuando vieron que el autobús entro a la autopista y avanzaba con velocidad, ambos dieron un largo respiro.

- ¿abrimos el regalito de Betty?- opino Katara.

- me parece bien…

Apenas abrieron la cajita y ambos se sonrojaron de golpe de pies a cabeza, de inmediato ambos la cerraron y desviaron la mirada el uno del otro…

- ¡ESOS!- gruño Zuko.

- ¡espera a que regresen!

- ¿les gusto el regalito chicos?- vocifero el doctor James quien estaba por salir de la posada con sus maletas y apunto de tomar un transporte.

- ¡nos estaba espiando!

- si… y no… debo decir que el regalito pues…- lanzo sus maletas al interior de la camioneta que le habían prestado.

- ¿de que nos trata?- lanzo Zuko.

- los trato como a dos novios jóvenes…- les sonrió- por cierto, en tres días vienen por ustedes, un amigo mío ofreció hospedarlos el fin de semana en su casa, es en la barra frente al mar, es muy bonita, espero la disfruten y sepan como utilizar su regalito- les guiño el ojo y arranco la camioneta…

- …- solo observaron como la camioneta se perdía entre las calles.

- … voy a dormir…- declaro Katara…

- … te sigo…- la apoyo Zuko.

……………………………………………………………

Azula estaba dando de vueltas por su habitación acomodando su nueva ropa y desechando la vieja, estaba tan contenta que precia un remolino dando de vueltas por su habitación…

La ventana estaba abierta y dejaba entrar una fresca brisa nocturna, un golpe en el jardín la hizo detenerse, solo se asomo levemente…

Nuevamente, abajo, en la fuente, sentada con un vestido azul pálido, estaba su recurrente alucinación, los mismos rasgos que ella tenía, solo que con ojos azules…

Se hizo hacia atrás con miedo, pero aquella sombra recorrió en instantes la distancia que las separaba y se coloco frente a ella.

- MAMA…- murmuro apenas, no podía hablar.

- tranquila Azula- le dijo aquella mujer- no pienso hacerte daño… eres demasiado valiosa para mi…

- ¡aléjate!... le hablare a mi padre…

- ¿Ozai?... no vendrá…- sonrió, aunque no se veía amenazadora.

- ¡MAMÁ!- grito Azula con fuerza

El grito de inmediato alerto a Ursa quien estaba subiendo las escaleras y de inmediato corrió hasta la habitación de Azula.

- ¡Azula!- exclamo al verla de nuevo acurrucada en un rincón de la pared, temblando de miedo.

- Mamá… otra vez… otra vez esa mujer…

- Dios… esto ya es insoportable…- la abrazo intentando reconfortarla, era la cuarta vez en menos de tres meses y lo peor es que Ozai nunca estaba en casa para que viera el estado de Azula.

- ¿mi papá?... ¡quiero verlo!

- ya se fue… tiene cosas que hacer en su oficina y no vendrá hasta mañana…

- ¿por que tengo estas alucinaciones?... ¿Quién es ella?... ¿Por qué se parece tanto a mi?...

- no digas eso… son simples alucinaciones.

- es que más parece un reflejo de mi misma, solo que tiene ojos azules- sollozo- … además… me habla como si fuera algo de ella, como si fuera su propiedad- lloraba son control.

- AZULA… escúchame… ¡eres mi hija!... y como tu madre, me perteneces, perteneces a mi mundo… tu eres mi corazón y no debes dejar que tus miedos te gobiernen…

- ¡es que tú quieres más a Zuko!...

- eso no es cierto… los quiero a los dos, pero tu siempre estuviste más apegada a tu padre… obviamente pensaste que quiero más a Zuko que a ti, pero a los dos los quiero de la misma forma…

- ¿entonces si me quieres?- Ursa nunca se imagino ver tanto miedo en el rostro de Azula.

- Te Adoro hijita- le dio un beso en la frente.

- mamá tengo miedo…

- todos los tenemos, pero creo que ya es hora de hacer algo con el tuyo…

Azula comenzó a llorar incontrolablemente, hasta que ya muy avanzada la noche, con ayuda de su madre, se acostó por fin en su cama, y nuevamente Ursa se quedo con ella…

-… _maldito Ozai, debió hablar cuando ella era muy pequeña y ahora lo esta recordando e interpretando como una alucinación_- se acurruco más a su hija abrazándola más- por años pensé que Azula era una amenaza… hoy creo que es una victima… tengo que hacer algo para reparar el daño…- se dijo a si misma- solo espero que no haya heredado la maldad que Ozai lleva en la sangre- con este ultimo pensamiento, dejo que su cuerpo se quedara dormido…

……………………………………………………………

… Continúa Capitulo 10…

……………………………………………………………

**Flash Informativo **

**Al estilo Inaguantable de Zukara Love**

**Flash, Flash Informativo**

……………………………………………………………

_**¡Hola!**_

_**No se escucha nada, solo el sonido muy, pero muy lejano de un solitario grillo tosiendo, el cual después se infarta y se muere dejando todo en silencio total…**_

_**Descansa en paz grillo…**_

_Bueno después de dos semanas, actualizo este fic, quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron un review en el Cáp. Anterior, se los agradezco mucho, aunque no fueron tantos como yo esperaba._

_Si ya se, las cosas se me complicaron bastante, es que se me esta secando el cerebro y no me esta gustando mucho lo que escribo, pero tampoco puedo dejar de escribir…_

_En el siguiente capitulo les espera una serie de sorpresitas a nuestros personajes y muchas cosas buenas también._

_Por cierto… notaron la reacción de Ozai… a mi me dio escalofríos… esta basado en un hecho real que viví hace años._

_Verán, a mis 14 años, me había enamorado de un chico que era ligeramente más grande que yo. Era, es y será por mucho tiempo el gran amor de mi vida, pero mi abuelo se entero, claro que fue peor cuando se entero que era español y bajo amenaza de escarmiento (los cuales casi siempre consistían en golpes y humillaciones públicas), me hizo jurarle que no tendría novio nunca…_

_Cuando pasaron los años, y la vida me llevo por muchos rumbos, entendí que prohibirle a una persona el sentir emociones, es el peor castigo que te pueden imponer, desgraciadamente para mi, la vida me dio la razón demasiado tarde, cuando mi corazón se había vuelto negro, cruel, frió y sin sentimientos, peor aún, cuando yo misma me cerré al amor, por lo que no se querer a nadie. Solo a mis amigos, esos nunca me los pudieron prohibir… aunque el deseaba con fiereza prohibirme hasta hablar. Ahora, pues, como no se que es amar, nunca he tenido novio a mis 24 años de edad y mi corazón sigue herido, sobre todo, por que le guardo un espantoso rencor y odio a mi abuelo. Y solo me conformé con escuchar las fantásticas historias de noviazgos de mis amigas y los infinitos fanfics que leí durante toda mi adolescencia y en este momento._

_Quiero decirles otra cosa, quiero que me den su opinión acerca de la posible aparición de Aang, la neta no lo quiero poner, pero si ustedes deciden que si lo quieren ver pues déjenme una notita, no se llevaran más de dos minutos en escribir, por favor, necesito su ayuda y su opinión._

_Otra cosa, les tengo un notición, __**¡el Lemmon ya viene en camino, falta poco!**__, muy poco, así que si lo quieren, por fa ayúdenme enviando reviews._

_**Por cierto… ¿alguna idea de lo qué es la cajita blanca?**_

_**Otro punto… dense una vuelta por el fanfic más que un sueño, ya lo actualice… **__**¡y déjenme REVIEWS POR FAVOR!**_

_**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!…**_

**Atentamente:**

**. , - - , + , - ' - , . Z u k a r a L o v e. , - - , + , - ´ - , . **


	11. La Duda

Avatar The Last Airbender no me pertenece…

**Avatar The Last Airbender no me pertenece… **

**¡Ni siquiera Zuko... ese es propiedad exclusiva de Katara!**

……………………………………………………………

Libro Azul

Capitulo 10

**La Duda**

Se debe dudar de todo…

Menos de lo que se duda.

……………………………………………………………

Los últimos dos días habían sido más o menos tranquilos… ahora se trasladaban hasta un lugar llamado lo barra, estaba prácticamente pegado al mar y había un precioso río de aguas cristalinas…

- simplemente… ¡EL PARAISO!- suspiro Katara con alegría.

- ¿te gusta mucho el agua jovencita?- el doctor Alberto, retirado, ya de edad, vio la alegría en el rostro de Katara.

- mucho… cuando era pequeña mi padre nos llevaba mucho a nadar, pero como el agua siempre nos recordaba a mamá, dejamos de salir a lugares donde hubiese mucha agua, al final empezamos a ir hacia los bosques.

- ¿tu madre murió?

- si, hace muchos años, tenía leucemia, dos años después de que nací mi madre comenzó a notar cambios en el aspecto de su piel y la densidad de su sangre, un día se desmayo y la llevaron al hospital, descubrieron que tenía leucemia, desgraciadamente la enfermedad ataco con fuerza y no aguanto mucho tiempo.

- lo siento Katara- murmuro Zuko sintiendo un duro nudo en la garganta al recordar a su madre que también estaba enferma.

- gracias- le sonrió- lo superare, aunque de vez en cuando lloro su ausencia, se acurruco en sus brazos.

- mi madre también esta enferma… y esta muriendo.

- sobrevivirá, ya verás

- les prometo algo chicos- ambos pudieron atención en el doctor Alberto- cuando se vayan de aquí, la sal del mar limpiara sus heridas, y el agua de río lavara sus penas…

Ambos sonrieron y decidieron cambiar el tema de conversación.

……………………………………………………………

Llegaron a una cabaña bastante extraña, estaba construido en lo alto de varios postes, cuando preguntaron, el hombre les explico que la marea alta era engañosa, y más en las tormentas, por lo que todos los que Vivian ahí se protegían construyendo sus hogares en alto.

La familia, compuesta únicamente de dos personas, el doctor y su esposa a la que todo mundo llamaba la Tía Wu, ambos tenían muchos hijos, pero como no querían ser una carga para nadie, se habían ido a vivir lejos del bullicio de la ciudad.

El doctor james, había sido alumno del doctor y ahora llevaban una bonita amistad y de vez en cuando pasaba una temporada con ellos cuando el tiempo se lo permitía.

- espero que les gusten los mariscos- sonrió la tía Wu

- ¡ME ENCANTAN!- sonrió Katara con sus ojos brillando de gusto.

- ¡A MI NO!- se escalofrió Zuko solo de ver los pequeños mariscos en la sopa y no pudo evitar ponerse blanco de la impresión.

- ¡COMO QUE NO TE GUSTAN ZUKO!- exclamo Katara- pero si es un manjar, una delicia.

- jajajajajaja- río a tía Wu- ¿eres alérgico?

- no, recuerdo que cuando niño me gustaban, pero un día mi primo Lu Le y mi hermana me hicieron una bromita con un cangrejo que estaba por cocinar mi madre y desde entonces no me gustan los mariscos ni nada que venga del mar.

- ni los ostiones- Katara tomo una ostra y se la llevo a la boca comiéndose la ostión de un solo trago.

- ¡QUE HORROR!- se escalofrió de nuevo y cerró los ojos con fuerza…

- ni el camaroncito- se llevo a la boca un camarón y comenzó a comerlo con gusto- ah- suspiro- delicioso

- ¡TRAUMA!

- ¿y el pescadito?- ahora era el turno de tía Wu de hacer burla del estado de Zuko.

- ¡A U X I L I O!

- JAJAJAJAJA- ambas mujeres comenzaron reírse a carcajadas del estado de Zuko.

- ¿Qué tanto le hacen al pobre muchacho?

- jajajaja- es que no le gustan los mariscos y esta blanco de la impresión.

- jajajaja, malvadas mujeres- también comenzó a reírse- lo siento jovencito, no sabíamos que no te gustaba comer mariscos.

- no se preocupe doctor, puedo comer otra cosa y eso no significa que ustedes no puedan comer lo que les gusta.

- solo tenemos cereal, fruta y leche

- ¡PERFECTO!- exclamó con gusto

Ambos ancianos se retiraron y dejaron a Zuko y Katara solos.

- ¿de verdad no comes nada del mar?- Katara se acerco más a Zuko.

- nada, me da nauseas comer mariscos.

- ni siquiera un camarón- le acerco un camarón a la boca.

- Katara

- por favor

- no

- si

- no

- ándale- ronroneo.

- no me vas a convencer.

- ¿estas seguro?

- completamente

-mmmm… entonces, no más besos por lo que resta de la semana.

- ¡QUE!

- lo que escuchaste, no más besos por lo que resta de la semana, pienso comer todos los mariscos que me ofrezcan y como a ti no te gustan, pues tampoco quiero que los pruebes en mis labios, así que, ¡A LEY SECA!

- ¡pero Katara!

- NADA

- pero no es justo

- ¡LO SE!

- …- no tuvo de otra, le arrebato el camarón de sus dedos y se lo coloco en la boca, en ese momento ambos anciano venían con el tazón de cereal para Zuko y se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver como Zuko hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para comerse el camarón.

Con dificultad comenzó a masticarlo, era cierto, sabia muy bien, pero el saborcito salado no se le quitaba y Zuko comenzó a sentir espasmos en su estomago en un acto simple por quererlo arrojar.

- si lo escupes adiós por lo que falta de la semana- lo amenazo Katara con una amplia sonrisa.

- mmmm- gruño, pero otro espasmo lo hizo ponerse rojo y a lagrimear y comenzó a ser blanco de risas por parte de los tres espectadores.

- ¡hasta el fondo!- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

Con un increíble esfuerzo digno de un campeón, se trago el camarón y de golpe se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado para el otro tratando de bajárselo de una buena vez y evitar arrojarlo.

- ¡BRAVO MI AMOR!- lo abrazo Katara y trato tranquilizarlo.

- eso… fue… HORRIBLE- se escalofrió.

- a eso lo llamo decisión muchacho- lo felicito el anciano.

- y donde mando muchacha- la felicito Tía Wu

- ¡Verdad que si!- sonrió, pero a Zuko a un no se le pasaban los espasmos- vez al sanitario y arrójalo de una buena vez, no vaya a ser que te haga daño- zuko asintió y como alma que se la lleva el diablo salio corriendo rumbo al sanitario, solo se escuchó un gran escándalo en el sanitario y después de algunos minutos salio Zuko con la cara pálida, los ojos vidriosos y sudando frió.

- de verdad que te afecta comer mariscos- el doctor se acerco para revisarlo.

- bastante, no lo soporto.

- ¿pues que te paso?- Katara lo sujeto por la cintura y lo ayudo a sentarse, sintiéndose inmensamente culpable por el estado de Zuko.

- como lo dije, me hicieron una gran maldad…

- ¿que cosa?

- me obligaron a tragarme la carne de un cangrejo que aun estaba vivo…

- ¿Qué te obligaron a que?- arqueo una ceja el doctor.

- es que…- tomo aire- estábamos jugando y no se que cosa paso, creo que tire a mi hermana o algo así, después ella y mi primo se pusieron de acuerdo y se robaron un cangrejo que acababan de abrir para lavarlo y una cuchara, me amenazaron que le dirían a mis padres lo que había sucedido si no me tragaba la carne de esa cosa, así que tuve que acceder y con asco, le arranque la carne al animal que se retorcía y me la comí… claro que no duro ni 1 minuto en mi estomago.

- ¡QUE ASCO!- exclamo Katara- por eso estas así.

- si…

- bueno, fue una gran travesura, pero debes superarlo jovencito.

- no creo.

- tomate este té, descansa un momento y después tomate el cereal, te caerá bien al estomago- le sugirió tía Wu, Zuko asintió.

Para no hacer el ambiente más pesado, El doctor comenzó a reírse y a bromear con los chicos… al poco rato ya estaban conversando amenamente. Al terminar la comida se retiraron hasta una estancia frente al mar…

- ese té me ayudo mucho... gracias.

- de nada jovencito

- donde aprendió hacer el té- preguntó Katara.

- era curandera en el lugar donde vivía.

- ¡que interesante!- exclamo Katara.

- me imagino que así fue como conoció al doctor.

- así es muchacho.

- para ser francos, nos conocimos por que uno de mis pacientes se desespero con el tratamiento que le recete.

- y acudió a mi pidiendo ayuda, así que entre hierbas se curo más rápido- segundo tía Wu

- me enoje tanto que haya cambiado de tratamiento que le fui a reclamar a Wu.

- aunque solo llego hasta la puerta, por que en cuanto me vio salir, Alberto se quedo petrificado.

- amor a primera vista- se enorgulleció el doctor.

- que historia tan romántica- suspiro Katara.

- así, que de vez en cuando, aprovechaba que mis pacientes cambiaban el tratamiento, solo por ir a verla y reclamarle su intervención, en poco tiempo, y con mucho miedo, le declare mi amor y ella me acepto…

- y al año siguiente nos casamos y tuvimos muchos hijitos…- suspiraba la mujer con ojos ensoñadores.

- _que tiernos…_- intentaba no reírse Zuko, pero se veían tan sentimentales, que inconcientemente miro a Katara, y deseo con todo su corazón que la vida que esos ancianos llevaban, la llevara con ella- _nada me haría más feliz que vivir con ella por el resto de mi vida…­_­

- y esperamos que ustedes también terminen su vida del mismo modo que nosotros…

- gracias- exclamaron ambos.

- creo que ahora los llevaremos hasta su habitación para que puedan descansar del viaje- opino el doctor.

- creo que será bueno, la verdad estoy muy cansada y quisiera dormir ya- agradeció Katara.

- yo también, el viaje fue largo- exclamo Zuko.

- es por aquí- los guió la tía Wu.

- espera un momento Zuko, quisiera que me ayudaras un momento a cargar unas cosas a la camioneta ¿puedes ayudarme?, después te guiaré hasta tu habitación.

- por supuesto doctor- aseguro Zuko y se despidió de Katara para dejarla irse a descansar.

……………………………………………………………

- ¿tienen una granja?- pregunto Zuko al encontrar que lo que tenían que cargar eran algunas pacas de paja.

- así es muchacho, es una pequeña granja, tenemos algunas vacas y caballos, esta paja es lo que comerán.

- ¡caballos!- vocifero Zuko- me encantan, cuando era niño mi tío y mi primo me llegaban a montar a caballo en la vieja hacienda de mi abuelo- Zuko se quito su camisa para no llenarla de paja.

- entonces te va a gustar tu estadía en este lugar, además que necesito que alguien me ayude a domar a un potrillo loco que no quiere ser amaestrado.

- ¿Qué tan loco esta?

- pues nada más manda a todos a volar por los aires en un viajecito por demás corto.

- ¡y doloroso!

-jajajajajaja… muchacho, hablamos en los mismos términos.

Zuko solo sonrió y siguió cargando la paja.

- ¿dime muchacho, Katara y tu llevan mucho tiempo de novios?

- no mucho, pero lo suficiente para decir que es lo mejor que me esta pasando en la vida… ¿no se nota?

- si, pero a decir verdad… no los veo como novios, si no como algo más…

- ¿Qué quiere decir?- pregunto alarmado

- esa jovencita y tu, tienen un gran futuro por delante, tengo entendido que son los mejores alumnos de James y que el tiene muchas expectativas en ustedes, pero parece que los problemas te agobian más de lo debido.

- no se a que se refiere- contesto algo molesto

- esa cicatriz en la cara te la hizo tu padre… Ozai.

- ¿Cómo lo sabe?- se sintió aturdido, pocos sabían que la cicatriz se la había hecho su padre y el que el lo supiera lo hizo sentirse amenazado.

- fui yo quien te opero cuando ocurrió todo.

- lo recuerdo- exclamo sorprendido- usted fue quien me atendió y me curo la infección que tenía en la herida, usted es amigo de mi Tío Iroh…

- si muchacho, Iroh es mi amigo de muchos años, entre los dos te operamos y fue un autentico milagro que hayas sobrevivido… perdiste mucha sangre y tu piel estaba prácticamente destruida por la pústula gigantesca que tenias en el rostro.

- me acuerdo.

- entraste de emergencia, Iroh estaba desesperado por que tenías la fiebre altísima y delirabas como loco y ahí susurrabas que tu padre fue quien te quemo… ¿por que fue?

- mi hermana provoco que mi padre me quemara, ella y yo nos odiamos y como resultado me hicieron esto- se toco la cicatriz- aunque eso no es tan importante como el que mi madre este enferma.

- ¿enferma?... ¿de que?

- no lo se a ciencia cierta… algunas veces se enferma por largos lapsos de tiempo y otras tantas pareciera que no tiene nada… es como si la enfermedad solo se diera por temporadas y la estuviera matando lentamente…

- Zuko… ¿te has fijado si esa enfermedad aparece bajo algún estimulo?

Zuko se quedo pensando…

- no me he fijado y eso que en todo pongo atención.

- es normal distraerse y estar acostumbrado a los patrones secuenciales… por eso dicen que un doctor no puede atender a un familiar, simplemente no nota la variaciones cotidianas… Zuko, cuando termine tu estadía en la brigada, yo mismo iré a recogerlos a ustedes dos e iremos a revisar a tu madre, así saldremos de dudas…

- ¡gracias doctor!- se acerco para estrecharle la mano.

- no me agradezcas muchacho- correspondió el saludó- aun así, creo que aun estas a tiempo de hacer algo con respecto a tú padre… a mi me parece que la carga psicológica para ti es demasiado fuerte y tú te estas amargando la existencia.

- ya tengo planeado algo… pienso irme de la casa de mi padre y llevarme a mi madre conmigo, no puedo dejarla sola con ese maniático.

- ¡oye que manera de hablar de tu padre!- se sorprendió el doctor

- disculpe doctor, pero es lo que siento

- bueno, menos mal que es tu padre, si no quien sabe- comenzó a reírse el doctor.

- menos mal- siguió cargando la paja.

- sabes que aun puedes demandar a tu padre por lo que te hizo, aun estas a tiempo, tienes veintitrés años y ese delito tarda mucho en prescribir.

- en un principio lo pensé, pero de que me serviría, el siempre sale ileso de sus problemas, así que no lograría nada- además no tengo tiempo de nada- cargó otra pesada paca de paja.

- se nota- comenzó a reírse por lo bajo.

- ¿de que se ríe?

- dices que no tienes tiempo y sin embargo tienes novia

- bueno… eso es otra cosa.

- ni quien te contraríe muchacho.

- además…- subió otra paca- a Katara la amo… y a mi padre lo desteto- soltó el empaque en la camioneta y seco el sudor de su frente con un pañuelo que le estiro el doctor- así que Katara es mi prioridad…

- y debes cuidar esa prioridad- Zuko interrogo con la mirada- jovencito, desde que los recogí en el hospital, pude darme cuenta que tu te sientes muy atraído por Katara de la misma manera que ella por ti…

- lo sé…

- ambos están con los nervios de punta y ante el más mínimo estimulo ambos reaccionan…- el doctor aseguro- y eso solo quiere decir que el amor que ustedes se tienen cada día se vuelve más grande y más fuerte, por lo que ya no se conforman con un simple beso o un abrazo, inconcientemente buscan algo más…

-…- Zuko estaba completamente sonrojado.

- jajajajaja- rió ante el sonrojo de Zuko- no te avergüences muchacho… mi esposa y yo también fuimos jóvenes y pues… debo aceptar, que también sentimos eso que ustedes sienten… solo que deben cuidarse para no acarrearse dificultades…

- entiendo a lo que se refiere doctor Alberto- contestó Zuko ya más relajado- eso mismo me dijo mi tío Iroh cuando apenas comenzaba mi relación con Katara, aunque debo decirle algo…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- si Katara y yo procreáramos un hijo… un pedacito de vida que dependa de ella y de mi, será el mejor regalo que la vida me pudiese dar… y será el regalo perfecto.

- hombres como tu hacen falta Zuko… y de verdad que se necesitan…- el doctor le sonrió a Zuko en señal de aceptación- pero debes cuidarla, debes saber que llegar hasta ese extremo conlleva muchas responsabilidades, no puedes andar diciendo a los cuatro vientos que Katara es tu mujer, tal vez, comentarlo con algún familiar, tu tío Iroh por ejemplo, o tu mejor amigo buscando algún consejo, pero siempre guardando prudencia, también tienes que procurar la satisfacción de ella, si le haces el amor, tienes que hacer únicamente eso, el amor, no buscar complacerte de su cuerpo y de su corazón, eso es algo vil y abominable, miles de hombres andan por el mundo dañando a cuanta mujer tienen a la mano y solo las dañan, abusan de ellas y las hacen infelices de por vida, debes procurar hacerla sentirse toda una mujer, llenar todas sus expectativas, amarla con todo lo que tu corazón pueda dar, yo por eso te aconsejo, que la cuides mucho muchacho, te lo aconsejo como amigo.

- gracias doctor Alberto- agradeció Zuko inmensamente.

……………………………………………………………

- ¡que bonita vista marina!- Exclamo Katara apenas si atravesó la puerta de su habitación y vio con gusto que tenía una espléndida vista del mar, la cual mostraba el hermoso atardecer en las colinas del contrarias al mar y de a pocos se iba oscureciendo el mar mientras el cielo aun conservaba algunos tintes anaranjados.

- que bueno que te guste muchacha- sonrió tía Wu.

- ¿Qué es ese lugar?- indico con la mirada Katara hacía una casita un poco alejada de donde ellas estaban y estaba más tierra adentro.

- ah, esa es la habitación de mi esposo y mía.

- ¿no se quedan en su casa?

- no, preferimos aislarnos, el lugar donde estaba la sala y la cocina es solo eso, ahí siempre comemos y estamos la mayor parte del día, pero para dormir, las habitaciones están separadas de la casa y de ese modo, cada quien tiene su espacio y no se sienten invadidos.

- ¿Por qué?

- costumbres del lugar de donde nací.

- ya veo- sonrió y comenzó abrir sus maletas para acomodar su ropa.

- aunque no creo que tu y tu novio protesten por estar separados de nuestra habitación- una sonrisita burlona se asomo a los labios de la tía Wu.

-¿que quiere decir?- pregunto alarmada.

- nada, solo que, pues son jóvenes y vigorosos… no creo que no hayan llegado a más en tanto tiempo… ¿o si?

- no la entiendo- tartamudeo sonrojándose

- o vamos muchacha… Zuko no es un chico feo- se asomo a la ventana y le sonrió a alguien.

- no, el es bastante atractivo y muy dulce, ¡pero de eso no estamos hablando!- exclamó avergonzada.

- ¡pues mira que si es lindo!- la miro y le hizo una seña para que se acercara a la ventana y viera la linda postal.

Apenas si se asomo los colores se le subieron al rostro y entorno los ojos… la perfecta figura de Zuko sin camisa estaba ante sus ojos, estaba subiendo varios montones de paja a una camioneta y una ligera capa de sudor cubría sus bien torneados músculos haciéndolos parecer más grandes y bastante tentadores… y cuando este se seco el sudor de su rostro y tomo agua de una botella… sintió envidia de esa botella y de su contenido.

- ¿no me digas no te sientes atraída como abeja a la miel por ese escultural jovencito?

- si… mucho- susurro, aun seguía impresionada por lo que sus ojos veían, en eso noto que Zuko se sintió observado y buscaba el origen de esa mirada por lo que se escondió tras la cortina.

- ¿aun te avergüenza el ver el cuerpo de un hombre?

- no es que me avergüence, es que… con los pacientes del hospital es una cosa, estoy acostumbrada a tener que revisarlos, pero con Zuko… con el es otra cosa… el tiene algo que me hace temblar, mis piernas pierden fuerza, cuando me besa es dulce y si me abraza me siento protegida, me siento muy bien…

- ¡ese es amor de verdad!... claro que el que te haga temblar se llama pasión.

- creo que si- suspiro

- y como ya están grandes, pues ya pueden experimentar más del amor…- Katara se sorprendió- muchacha… yo creo que como doctora que eres, ya sabes lo que sucede en un noviazgo, y esa es la muestra más grande de amor que dos personas se pueden dar…

- aun no hemos hecho nada de eso- se sonrojo.

- tal vez no, pero estoy segura que en más de una ocasión, algún beso o un abrazo los ha emocionado.

- pues es cierto, hace un mes ambos estuvimos a punto de… pero nos interrumpieron…

- ya veo

- pero Zuko me prometió que si eso pasaba, sería por que ambos quisiéramos y que sucedería cuando debiera ser, no antes no después…

- wow… me sorprende ese muchacho.

- a mi también… por eso lo amo con todo mi corazón

- pero… dime una cosa… ¿han platicado de cómo se podrían proteger?... digo, ambos son doctores y saben mejor que nadie cuales son los mejores métodos para evitarse complicaciones.

- si hemos platicado algo al respecto, no mucho, aunque el ya me prometió que si eso llegara a suceder, me cuidaría por sobre todas las cosas.

- que tierno- sonrió- muchacha… hacer el amor con el hombre que uno ama, es la mejor experiencia de la vida, es sentirte mujer, tanto por dentro en tus sentimientos, como por fuera ante el más puro instinto de satisfacer las necesidades de amar y sentirse amado.

Katara guardo silencio mientras escuchaba a la tía Wu…

- pero siendo honestas… ¿puedo decirle algo como si se tratara de mi confidente?- pregunto Katara tímidamente.

- por supuesto que sí.

- la verdad, es que…- se sonrojo- me gustaría tanto que sucediera ese momento… entregarle mi cuerpo como ya le entregue mi corazón… y por que no… también me gustaría tanto tener un bebe con Zuko.

- WOW… en verdad que estas sumamente enamorada de él…

- lo estoy… de eso no debe haber dudas, me gustaría tanto tener algo que fuese de Zuko y mió, que me muero por tener un hijo de él, un pedacito de cielo convertido en bebe, un niñito o niñita con sus ojos, su nobleza, con la piel blanca como la suya y unos hermosos bracitos para abrazarlo y sus piernitas fuertes para correr los tres juntos de la mano.

- y lo tendrás cuando deba de ser así- le dio una tierna caricia maternal en la mejilla.

En eso, el golpe de la cajuela de la camioneta cerrándose regreso a la realidad a ambas mujeres.

- me retiro muchacha, ese viejito gruñón debe estar cansado y me imagino que tendrá sed- sonrió abiertamente- descansa muchacha, más entrada la noche le vendré a dejar un poco de te para conciliar un lindo sueño.

- ¡gracias Tía Wu!

- de nada muchacha, de nada.

Katara levanto sus valijas para terminar con lo que estaba haciendo, pero noto algo, las valijas de Zuko estaban en su habitación…

- me imagino que el doctor Alberto no supo de quien era cada valija y las dejo todas aquí.

Acomodo rápidamente sus cosas y le entro ganas de darse un ducha con agua fría, no tardo ni cinco minutos cuando ya estaba afuera y vestida con una camiseta de tirantes blanca, encima un blusón de manga larga transparente en estilo medieval de color azul celeste que le llagaba más arriba de las rodillas y uno short de licra que le llegaba apenas hasta el borde del blusón, solo estaba vestida así para estar cómoda en lo que se acercaba la hora de dormir, además se sentía cómoda y fresca.

Por su cabello seguían cayendo pequeñas gotitas de agua, así que se dispuso a cepillarlo con paciencia… pero un movimiento en la perilla de la puerta la hizo girar de golpe.

- ¿KATARA QUE HACES AQUÍ?- fue la sincera pregunta de Zuko, pero al notar lo preciosa que se veía vestida de ese modo se quedo ensimismado viéndola.

- ¿eso debería preguntarte?- exclamo sorprendida y avergonzada al notar la mirada de este a su cuerpo.

- pues se supone que esta es mi habitación, el doctor me lo dijo.

- pero si la tía Wu me trajo aquí.

En un segundo ambos procesaron la información y obtuvieron la respuesta.

- creo… que le iré a pedir otra habitación al doctor- sonrió levemente Zuko- debe pensar que como somos novios, pues tenemos que estar juntos para todo.

- no, si quieres yo voy y le pido una, tu debes estar muy cansado de tanto cargar…

- ¿me viste cargando la paja?- Zuko se ruborizo un poco.

- si… digo no… bueno si un poquito- se sonrojo al recordar como se veían sus músculos sin su camisa.

- bueno…- se estiro a tomar sus valijas del piso para disponerse a salir-mejor me voy para dejarte descansar de una buena vez.

Estaba por salir de la habitación cuando alguien toco a la puerta.

- ¡muchachos!, disculpen la molestia- eran el doctor y su esposa- como se habrán dado cuenta, los pusimos en la misma habitación, verán, las otras dos habitaciones están siendo remodeladas y no tienen el techo terminado y la única habitación disponible es esta.

- esperamos no sea un inconveniente, de verdad lo sentimos- segundo tía Wu.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, estaban tan sorprendidos que no salían las palabras de sus bocas…

- eso imagine- sonrió el doctor- ¡que descansen chicos!

- ¡hasta mañana muchachos!- y como su se trataran de tapones de sidra, salieron rápidamente de ahí y dejaron a los dos chicos completamente avergonzados, rojos, y sin poder emitir ni un sonido.

Katara se sentó en la esquina de la cama, ahora que lo notaba, era una cama gigantesca… con vergüenza oculto su rostro un poco y se estrujaba las manos con nerviosismo.

Por su parte Zuko, aun no salía de su trance, y cuando lo hizo, también se sentó en la otra esquina de la cama.

- Katara… yo… yo…

- Zuko… yo… ¡ay Dios!

La vergüenza podía mucho en los dos…

- si quieres, puedes quedarte tu en la cama y yo me puedo dormir en el piso, además estoy tan cansado que no notare que esta duro…

- ¡no!- exclamo alarmada y Zuko se sorprendió- digo… no es ningún problema que te quedes arriba, es solo que… bueno… es la primera vez que dormiríamos juntos y… pues… si me da algo de vergüenza…

- a mi también… pero de verdad- Zuko se giro para verla- no es ningún problema

- Zuko… la verdad, es que a mi no me molesta que te quedes arriba conmigo… es solo que me sorprende… es todo…- se giro también y se acerco a él.

- ¿estas segura?- inquirió y busco cualquier indicio de duda en los ojos de Katara, si lo encontraba de inmediato desistiría de dormir al lado de ella… es que simplemente era demasiada tentación como para poderse resistir… pero se juraba que se aguantaría las ganas con tal de seguir respetándola como hasta ahora.

- estoy segura- tartamudeo un poco, pero estaba decidida…- pero primero… ¡date un baño!

- como ordene mi comandante- se cuadro y se metió rápidamente a la ducha, ante la risa de Katara.

Apenas si se metió en el cuarto de la ducha Katara se levanto de la cama en silencio, y así sin hacer ningún ruido, comenzó a brincar y a gritar en silencio complemente roja… simplemente no lo podía creer, eran demasiadas emociones como para resistirse… pero ahí estaba, en una habitación de una casa cerca del mar, con los nervios de punta, sonrojada a todo lo que daba y Zuko, tomando una ducha, con su cuerpo por demás irresistible y unas ganas de aventársele encima que ni ella misma se podía resistir.

¿Cuanto no darían algunas chicas que ella conocía de estar así con Zuko?...

Apenas si empezaron su noviazgo, noto con celos que algunas de las internas y muchas compañeras de la escuela se derretían por Zuko, tal era el grado que incluso había una que se descaraba por llamar su atención, pero Zuko ni en cuenta y ni le pasaba por al cabeza esa situación, lo que le provocaba a ella risa y burla… claro que nunca le decía nada a Zuko por que se le hacía una niñería.

Pero ahora, ella, como su novia oficial lo tenia para ella solita… de seguro sus demás compañeros ya se habían encargado de esparcir el chisme de su noviazgo, algo que simplemente era para presumir, pero, estaba ahí, a punto de irse a la cama para dormir… y lo mejor… ES QUE DORMIRIA AL LADO DE ZUKO… ¡el hombre que amaba con todo su corazon!...

- pero solo dormiremos… SI solo eso… dormir… dormir… SOLO DORMIR… ¿Dormir?... ¿segura que podré dormir estando tan cerca de él?... bueno, ya una vez dormí en sus brazos cuando veníamos en el autobús… pero esto es distinto, no son los asientos incómodos de un transporte, si no una cama… una cama… Cama… ¿DIOS POR QUE TIENE QUE SER TAN COMPLICADO?

Mientras tanto, Zuko se debatía en el hecho de pasar una noche al lado de Katara. No es que fuese mala idea, pero no era su plan, su plan era pasar el mayor tiempo a su lado, respetando su persona, sobre todo su cuerpo, no quería hacer algo que la lastimase y la hiciera sentirse mal o peor aun, hacer algo que la alejase de él… pero pareciera que el mundo entero confabula a favor de que pasara algo entre los dos.

Al verla por primera vez en la estación de trenes, juro que esa niña era un ángel, hoy podía darse el lujo de decir que era SU ANGEL…

Tan linda, tan tierna, tan entregada a ayudar a todos, Y ERA SU NOVIA… Su novia… la única mujer que amaba y deseaba para él… con quien quería estar por el resto de su vida y a quien quería para ser la madre de sus hijos… hijos… se sonrió al imaginar a tal vez, cuatro chiquitos, dos niños y dos niñas, todos con al piel acanelada de Katara, con los ojitos Azules, con el cabello chocolateado, todos jugando y riendo con ellos…

- esta bien… lo acepto… si quiero estar con ella de ese modo… pero… ¿y si ella no quiere?- despertó de su ensueño

Con rapidez, se vistió con un pantalón blanco de manta y una camisa blanca muy al estilo de una conocida región mesoamericana, hacía calor y eso lo mantendría fresco por un buen rato.

Pero al revolver su valija encontró su chamarra, la misma con la que había salido de la casa de su padre y recordó algo que guardaba en ella, de uno de sus bolsillos, saco el collar con el símbolo del agua de Katara, el que al parecer era una reliquia para ella, y de pronto tuvo una idea.

Zuko salió de la ducha para encontrase con Katara quien estaba ensimismada observando el mar por la ventana.

- ¿te gusta mucho el mar verdad?- se acerco Zuko hasta donde ella estaba para tomarla por la cintura y acercarla a su pecho.

- como te dije hace rato… el mar me recuerda a mi madre… pero también me hace sentirme bien, es tan relajante observarlo, me podría pasar horas viéndolo sin cansarme- se recargo suavemente su espalda en el pecho de Zuko.

- ¿te gustaría dar un paseo por la playa?

- pero es de noche…

- pero hay luna llena, con eso nos basta, además no vamos a nadar, solo a caminar. Así que dime ¿aceptas ir a dar un paseo conmigo _Ohime Sama_?

- ¿Ohime Sama?, ¿Qué es eso?

- princesa- si el objetivo de Zuko era avergonzarla lo había logrado sin el más mínimo esfuerzo- aceptas dar un paseo por la playa mi hermosa princesa…

- con gusto mi apuesto príncipe- le dio un tímido beso en los labios y salieron de la habitación.

La playa se veía preciosa, y como Katara había dicho cuando llegaron, era simplemente el paraíso, la luna iluminaba la arena y esta resplandecía con destellos diamantinos que por momentos parecían irreales, las olas del mar brillaban con destellos plateados y las palmeras ondeaban con la suave brisa marina.

- es hermoso- suspiro Katara.

Zuko sonrió al escucharla tan contenta.

- y es más hermoso por que tu estas conmigo, Zuko.

- y yo digo que es hermoso por que tu estas conmigo compartiendo este momento- la abrazo suavemente y la hizo colocarse frente a él para juntar sus frentes- eres hermosa.

- y tu muy apuesto…

- tal vez… pero tu estas bellísima…

- mmmm, que lindo eres- ronroneo como un gatito y le dio un suave beso.

- y más cuando con un beso me desarmas…

- que buena idea me has dado…

- se supone que el condenado no debe darle consejos a su verdugo…- la beso levemente arrancándole un suspiro.

- pues el condenado ha revelado su debilidad con un beso

- entonces regrésame mi debilidad de nuevo- le volvió a dar otro beso, aunque este estuvo cargado de más ternura, cuando termino el beso se abrazaron suavemente y caminando aun abrazados y ella dando pasos hacia atrás riéndose por que se tropezaban los dos, se sentaron en la arena recargándose en una palmera, uno al lado del otro y sus rostros a escasos centímetros- hay algo que quiero darte…

- ¿Qué cosa?-Zuko saco del bolsillo de su pantalón un pequeño objeto el cual Katara reconoció en el instante.

- ¡EL COLLAR DE MI MADRE!- exclamo con alegría

- sabía que era tuyo…- se lo entrego en sus manos

- ¿Dónde lo encontraste?, hace semanas que lo perdí, incluso pensé que me lo habían robado.

- recuerdas ese día en la estación de trenes, cuando no vimos por primera vez.

- como olvidarlo, creo que desde entonces me enamore de ti.

- bueno, pues yo también me enamore de ti, cuando Sokka fue por ti, me quede viendo el lugar donde habías estado y ahí estaba el collar tirado en el piso, se te cayo.

- cielos, es una hermosa coincidencia que haya ido a dar a tus manos… definitivamente el destino ya estaba confabulando a nuestro favor.

- lo cuide como mi mayor posesión y no permití que nadie lo tocara, por lo que lo mantenía escondido, hace semanas que te lo quería devolver, pero las prisas y los deberes siempre hacían mella en mi memoria y terminaba olvidándolo, pero míralo aquí lo tienes.

- ¡gracias Zuko!- le dio un suave beso en los labios seguido de un abrazo- es más valioso de lo que te imaginas.

- ¿Por qué?

- bueno, es que mi madre me lo dio antes de morir…

- ¿por eso es que lo cuidas tanto?

- si, es que es lo único que conservo de ella, todo lo que ella tenía se lo llevo mi abuela, por que no podíamos vivir en paz teniendo sus cosas en la casa, solo conserve su collar y es el que me daba fuerzas para salir adelante los primeros años…

- fue una suerte que lo encontrara en la estación, cualquier otra persona lo pudo encontrar y jamás devolvértelo.

- pero fuiste tu- se acurruco en su pecho- gracias

- de nada…

- a mi abuela le dará mucha alegría saber que recupere mi collar.

- ¿por que?

- es una tradición en la familia que una mujer que esta próxima a casarse, se le entregue un collar de piedra con el símbolo del agua grabado

- tu padre entonces se lo dio a tu madre.

- no, no es así, mi abuela tuvo dos collares, el primero se lo dio su primer esposo, un profesor llamado Pakku, se caso con el y quedo embarazada, pero en un accidente automovilístico él perdió la vida, mi abuela quedo destrozada por que ella se quedo sola y con un bebe en el vientre, nació mi tía y poco tiempo después se caso con mi abuelito Kanay quien también le dio un collar, así que el primero lo guardo por mucho tiempo y utilizo el que mi abuelo le dio, mi abuelo adopto a mi tía y le dio su apellido para que estuviera protegida por un padre, un año después nació mi madre. Se supone que ambas eran muy parecidas por que las similitudes con mi abuela eran muy marcadas, salvo por que una era morena, mi madre y mi tía era blanca. Pero el parecido era extraordinario… cuando crecieron, mi abuela les entrego a las dos un collar, el de su respectivo padre, como símbolo de sus orígenes y del gran amor con el que habían sido amadas por ella.

- ¿Cuál era el nombre completo de tu madre?

- mi mama… se llamaba Kya, Kya Ai Aokita…

- ¿Aokita?- a Zuko le pareció conocer ese apellido… definitivamente lo había escuchado en algún lugar…

- si, ¿lo has escuchado?...

- me pareciera que si, pero he leído tanto en estos días que supongo alguno de los pacientes lo tendrá.

- puede ser, bueno, los Aokita son bastante escasos y raros, yo solo lo he escuchado en mi madre, mi abuelo y mi tía, de ahí en fuera absolutamente en nadie.

- ¿y el de tu tía?

- Bara… Bara Aokita…

- definitivamente lo he escuchado…

- ¿lo crees?

- si… te juro que he escuchado el apellido Aokita… pero tantas cosas he estado viendo… ¿por que no me puedo acordar?- se sentía frustrado intentando recordar un apellido entre tantos que había estado escribiendo últimamente- ¿Cómo puedo recordar los procedimientos quirúrgicos más minuciosos y no puedo recordar un apellido?

- tranquilo… ya lo recordaras…

- por eso es tan valioso para ti…

- si- sus ojos se pusieron rojos- mi madre no me dio el collar que mi padre le entrego a ella, si no que me dio el que le dio Gran Gran, dijo, que aunque era muy pequeñita, tenia que conocer la raíz de la que Salí, el otro lo guardo mi padre como su más grande joya…- gruesas lagrimas recorrían su rostro al recordar a su madre, Zuko la abrazo y la atrajo más hacía el- lo siento… pero, es que mi mama era muy linda, demasiado tierna… pero no recuerdo su rostro, no lo recuerdo, tenía 5 años cuando ella murió y mi hermano apenas si tenía 7… tan chiquitos…

- deja de llorar, cuando un a persona muere se le debe dejar descansar, si no las personas siguen sufriendo después de muertas, ¿y no creo que ese sea tu plan, o sí?

-no, por supuesto que no, rayos, debería estar avergonzada… yo, llorando por mi madre y no recuerdo que la tuya esta enferma.

- descuida, ¿sabes algo?, el doctor Alberto me prometió ir a revisar a mi madre, el es un especialista y podrá decirnos que es lo que tiene.

- ¿DE VERDAD?- sonrió con alegría Katara

- si, estoy feliz, mi madre tendrá una salvación.

- ¡QUE BUENO MI AMOR!- lo abrazo con fuerza.

- así que, por el momento, todo es cuestión de tiempo- sonrió.

- me encanta cuando sonríes- Zuko de inmediato se sonrojo.

- y más cuando te sonrojas.

- ¡ya, me avergüenzas!- trato de desviar la mirada, pero no lo logro, por que Katara tomo su rostro con ambas manos y le dio un pequeño beso.

Poco a poco el beso se volvió más intenso, con urgencia Zuko abrazo a Katara por la cintura y la apretó ligeramente para sentirla más cerca, Katara comenzó a recorrer la espalda de Zuko, arrancándole un leve suspiro, pero Zuko fue más listo y recargándose enana de sus manos y sosteniendo a Katara con la otra, se recostaron en fina arena blanca, corto el beso y comenzaron recorrer a besos su cuello y con una delicadeza digna de un ángel, descubrió un poco su dorso por el escote de su blusa y comenzó a darle pequeños besos a esa dulce piel que lo embriagaban, pero era lo suficientemente dulce como para hacer que Katara entrara en un delirio.

La cabeza le pesaba y se sintió mareada con esas sensaciones, gemía suavemente solo por pudor, pero necesitaba más de Zuko, así que enredo sus dedos en su cabello y lo guio por donde lo quería sentir…

- debo decirte algo…

- ¿que cosa?- gimió

- Katara… - se incorporo levemente- quiero hacerte el amor…

La declaración retumbo en los oídos de Katara, abrió sus ojos como platos y miraba con insistencia los ojos de Zuko en los cuales encontró la firme decisión de cumplir con lo que el anhelaba.

- disculpa si sueno incorrecto, pero es lo que siento… he estado aguantándome las ganas desde hace semanas, y seguiré así todo el tiempo que sea necesario, pero quería que lo supieras… me cuesta mucho trabajo aguantarme mis sentimientos.

- yo siento lo mismo- acepto la realidad- me esta costando mucho trabajo aguantarme- se acerco un poco más a él- pero realmente quisiera hacer el amor contigo…

- ¿de verdad?- sonrió y esa sonrisa derritió el poco autocontrol que tenia Katara.

- si… estoy segura- murmuro- quiero ser tuya, únicamente tuya y de nadie más…

- Katara- susurro y de nuevo se lanzo a sus labios- entonces que así sea- le susurro en sus labios y la beso con vehemencia- pero no aquí- se levantaron rápidamente para dirigirse hasta su habitación.

……………………………………………………………

… Continúa Capitulo 11…

……………………………………………………………

**Flash Informativo **

**Al estilo Inaguantable de Zukara Love**

**Flash, Flash Informativo**

……………………………………………………………

**¡HOLA!**

**De repente, de la nada salen un montón de personas con antorchas y gritando cosas como línchenla o quémenla viva…**

**¡¡PERDON!!**

¡Perdón por favor de dejarlos intrigados!, no es mi intención, Dios sabe lo que me disgusta dejarlos intrigados, pero si no lo hago no me vana a querer leer en el próximo capitulo… además este capitulo se alargo muchísimo y no quiero aburrirlos, así que por favor, no me asesinen aun, espérenme a que termine el fanfic y yo con mucho gusto, me entrego en el cadalso… así que por favor… ¡NO ME ASESINEN…

Quiero agradecer infinitamente a todos los que me leen y me dejan reviews, gracias infinitamente, en el anterior capitulo recibí los más emotivos reviews, gracias de verdad a **black rouse 1: **gracias por tus comentarios, de verdad me alegraron muchísimo el día y gracias por leer mi fic y por decir que te agrada, muchísimas gracias y mira, actualice rapidito, así que ya deja a esos santos en paz, pobrecitos XD… por cierto, mi mama es igual, tiene un oído musical de miedo (entiéndase muy sensible) por cierto, quisiera platicar contigo, mi dirección es **Asura Aoi:** GRACIAS POR TODO, de verdad agradezco que te este gustando mucho mi fic, también me tienen muy contenta tus comentarios y claro que me gustaría platicar contigo, mi dirección aparece arriba, me encantaría platicar contigo. **TopToop:** mi niña. ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?... gracias por tu apoyo, no te preocupes, yo se que siempre me lees, gracias por tu apoyo, por cierto, ESTUDIA MUCHO PARA QUE ME PRESUMAS TUS CALIFICACIONES, **Mizuhi:** malvada mujer, no tienes idea de lo mucho que te estimo, ¡GRACIAS POR AVISARME! ¡ME HAS DEJADO TRAUMADA!, espero que te guste este chap y no me quieras asesinar despues, **Aralys**: me postro ante ti chiquilla, gracias también por avisarme, de verdad que me has alegrado el día de una manera que nadie lo había hecho… AMO EL ZUTARA… MAI, ¡PUDRETE VIVA DESGRA… perr… maldi…!... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…

Ejem, disculpen- Zukara tose un poquito- pero es que odio inmensamente a Mai, más de lo que se imaginan, un día, cuando volví a ver el capitulo uno y dos del libro tres, grite tan fuerte mi odio por Mai, que mi mamá se enojo y me castigo dos semanas sin tele… (jijiji, si mi mama supiera que tengo toda la serie en mi computadora se infarta).

Por cierto… ya vieron el promo… ¡TOMALA MALDITA MAI!... y tienes Razón Aralys… es solo un intento más por destruir y erradicar el ZorraKo…

Okis… me despido, por fa, ya saben, déjenme un review, por cierto, el próximo capitulo estará demasiado interesante, ¿será el Lemmon?... eso depende de ustedes…

_**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!…**_

**Atentamente:**

**. - ****- , + , - ' - . Z u k a r a L o v e b e n d e r. - - , + , - ´ - . **


	12. El Lado Negro del Sol

**Avatar The Last Airbender no me pertenece… (No por falta de ganas ¬¬) **

**Lo único que me pertenece es la historia…**

**¡Zuko…! **

**¡Sigo pensando en que lo único que quiero es Poseerlo!**

* * *

Libro Azul

Capitulo 11

**El Lado Negro del Sol**

La recuerdo claramente;… pienso que antes no me había acordado de ningún amanecer…

Vete… ¡… y no te enamores tanto de la noche como para perder tu camino!

_**Anne Rice, Entrevista con el Vampiro.**_

* * *

Se sentó en su fino sillón negro…

Miraba fijamente la panorámica que se podía observar desde el gigantesco ventanal de su oficina… La luz amarillenta de la lámpara de su escritorio, iluminaba tenuemente el lugar, contrastando con los colores azulados del cielo que poco a poco comenzaban hacerse más oscuros…

Acababa de llover, y el aire se sentía fresco, olía inconfundiblemente a tormenta y eso tranquilizaba un poco su agitada mente.

Recordaba unos ojos mirándolo directamente a los suyos… aun llevaba en su alma, el recuerdo de esa presencia… ¿Cuántos años habían pasado?... casi 21 años… aun así, seguía estando tan presente como si hubiese sido ayer.

Le era grato recordar… hasta cierto punto. Donde su mente se confundía con la realidad… intentaba rememorar cada imagen… cada gesto, cada inocente mirada de sus cristalinos ojos… su piel tersa y sus pequeños labios.

Para Ozai era bastante complicado vivir como vivía, había demasiados estorbos en el camino y le era molesto tener que encargarse de ellos… pero quien más le estorbaba seguía viviendo… y eso era algo que el no soportaba.

Por un momento, su mente se apaciguo con esos recuerdos… hasta que una ráfaga de viento fresco le dio en el rostro sacándolo de su ensueño…

- me estorba bastante- soltó tranquilamente – durante años le he tenido paciencia, pero cada día que pasa no puedo controlar las ganas inmensas de querer deshacerme de esa molestia… - sonrió de lado - ¿molestia? – se incorporo un poco de su lugar y saco un frasco blanco de su cajón derecho – no todo es eterno.

Ozai se levanto y se dirigió a su pequeño bar para servirse su muy apreciado Vino, se sirvió el trago y se dirigió de nuevo a su lugar llevándose la botella con el – por lo visto, muy pocas cosas en este mundo son eternas – abrió un portafolios y saco la fotografía de una mujer, una jovencita, quizás, unos 19 años, tez pálida, con una cabellera castaña y sus ojos de un color dorado como el oro, quizás la ropa no era la indicada, la hacia ver como una simple muchacha corriente.

Dejo el trago en la mesa y se recargo en el respaldo observando fijamente a la chica – es curioso también que sean tan parecidas – sonrió – interesante tentación puesta en semejante bandeja de oro – giro la fotografía, en el reverso una oración – para aquel que me roba el aliento con solo pensarlo – no pudo evitar que una sonrisa cruel saliera de sus labios – pensándolo bien, si te robe el aliento – aventó la fotografía a la mesa y se empino el trago de un solo golpe – pero lo que fuiste no es nada a comparación de lo que dejaste – miro las fotografías en la mesa, su esposa e hija, ambas eran sus muñecas, una casi fuera de juego, la otra su motivo de orgullo.

Miro la ventana el clima de nuevo ayudaba a descargar sus frustraciones, aspiro febrilmente el húmedo aire externo, sus pupilas profundamente azules se cerraron al sentir el golpe del aire – Sora Aokita – sonrió con maldad – tan encantadora incluso en la muerte – apretó sus puños sonriendo – excelente para pasar el rato y sumamente inteligente…

* * *

Con Ursa las cosas marchaban bastante bien, pero a veces, se preguntaba si las cosas hubieran ido de otro modo de haber movido algunos de los factores que ahora los rodeaban.

Comenzó a ser presa de sus propios reproches, eran increíblemente jóvenes, demasiado inmaduros e inexpertos, y el, siendo hijo de uno de los hombres mas ricos de la ciudad, las cosas se le otorgaban por montones, desde dinero, lujos y sobre todo, las mujeres.

Y ahí estaba el, con sus dos mejores amigos en el bar mas prestigiado, como si fueran intelectuales, como si la edad ya los hubiera hecho madurar, jugar a que todo lo saben y todo lo pueden.

- y mirar que hay lindas pollitas hoy – ese era Zhao, su modo de ser hacia el honor a su nombre – díganme que no es cierto y la operación de ojos la invito yo – golpeo el vaso con el trago en la mesa.

- Zhao – negó Ozai con la cabeza mientras observaba a un par de chicas lindas en la barra – no es bueno andar conquistando lo primero que se te ponga en frente, ya sabes, puede que te lleves una decepción – sonrío de lado – ¿recuerdas la chica de la semana pasada?, te dejo en blanco en el hotel, tuvimos que irte a sacar, si no, el gerente jamás te iba a dejar salir.

- Ozai , por favor, son los achaques del oficio, aunque lo bailada, no le quito a la chica, se movía muy bien.

- no se como pueden hablar de las mujeres en ese tono – los segundo uno que prácticamente no se notaba su presencia.

- James – Ozai golpeo la espalda de James levemente – tu chica de ojos Azules, cuyo nombre jamás nos has querido develar, la veras en unos meses, deberías pasarla bien con alguna Fémina ofrecida, esas siempre abundan – las chicas de la barra sintieron la mirada de Ozai y Zhao, ambas giraron la cabeza y se sonrojaron tontamente – ¿lo vez?, es solo cuestión de ser de tacto suave y claro, fijarse bien en donde te entretendrás por la noche.

- no soy de esos Ozai – James miro fijamente a Ozai – soy respetuoso, soy de una sola mujer, y con eso estoy feliz, no entiendo como tu, teniendo una esposa y un hijo en camino, no has podido sentar cabeza.

- errores James, simples errores, me entusiasma mi hijo, pero no Ursa – bufo molesto – se ha puesto, demasiado redonda, su cuerpo no es el mismo y cuando el niño nazca, dudo mucho poder complacerme con ella.

- eso es cierto Ozai – Zhao encendió un cigarrillo – las mujeres después de dar a luz se expanden, dudo que regrese a ser como usualmente era.

James no aguanto mas, se levanto de su lugar y miro a sus dos "amigos" con enojo – Ursa esta así por que tu la embarazaste, ella no podrá ser igual que antes por que tu hijo habita en ella, no sabes como me decepcionan ustedes dos, vienen de una mujer, tuvieron una madre – se vistió el saco que había dejado en el respaldo – me dan asco ustedes dos – en ese momento Ozai se levanto iracundo – no te molestes Ozai , conozco la salida – sonrió de lado burlón – que tengan una buena noche, Caballeros- salio de ahí rápidamente.

- ¿y a ese idiota que le pico? – Zhao se quejo bebiendo un sorbo de licor.

- que se yo, esta así desde que su novia lo dejo por que lo enviaran a España – se encogió de hombros – descuida, se le pasara en un par de meses.

- idiota – miro a las chicas en la barra y les sonrió con galantería – yo pido a la castaña, parece tener un lindo cuerpo, tal vez, me de el lujo de dejarla con la cuenta a cargo de ella.

- imbécil – espeto Ozai – deberías ponerte a trabajar, no has atendido ni un solo caso en meses.

- lo sé, lo sé, pero por ahora, me dedicare a ser lo que la naturaleza me ha otorgado – se enfundo perfectamente bien el saco de su traje – te cuento mañana como me fue – se dirigió a donde estaban ambas chicas, de inmediato la castaña se rindió ante el, la otra chica solo camino hasta donde estaba Ozai.

- ¿puedo sentarme a tu lado? – musito la escultural rubia frente a el – esos dos desaparecerán en cualquier momento y no quiero pasar la noche sola – sonrió con seducción. Ozai solo le indico el lugar para que se sentara, lo demás, sería historia.

* * *

- Zhao, ¿Dónde demonios estabas?, los inversionistas ya se largaron y tu ni por enterado que hoy tenias que estar aquí – últimamente Zhao se estaba retrazando en todo, tanto que ya era bastante insoportable para todos trabajar con el.

- me entretuve con unas pollitas en el bar anoche, no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de pasar la noche con un dúo de hermosas morenas, no me lo perdonaría.

- mira, lo que hagas con tu vida sexual me tiene sin cuidado, pero los inversionistas están pensando seriamente en sacarte de la firma, no haces mas que estupideces, has perdido seis casos y ganado solo uno en dos meses, aquí, todos llevamos hasta nueve casos en un mes de los cuales ganamos el 90%, si tu te caes nadie moverá un solo dedo por ti.

- vamos Ozai , el anuncio de que tu hijo nacerá en cualquier momento te tiene Denso – la sonrisa Etílica de Zhao se dejo ver – mejor prepárate para lo mejor, James nos va a presentar por fin a la susodicha ninfa en la noche – sonrío sentándose tranquilamente en su silla – lo que pase aquí tiene remedio, algún indulto, tal vez, algunos verdes desfilando felizmente hacia el juez o, quizá algún soborno a un demandante, nada que no se pueda arreglar con dinero, recuerda, con dinero baila hasta el perro.

- grandísimo idiota – Ozai se dirigió a su asiento – vas a cometer una estupidez Zhao, y no te voy a poder ayudar, lo que hagas a partir de ahora, es solo cosa tuya, no la mía, no me arriesgare por ti para que no te echen a la calle.

Ozai siguió trabajando, le importo poco la perorata de Zhao, solo logro alcanzar a escuchar la noticia de la presentación de la novia de James.

* * *

- ella es mi novia – sonrió James, por fin iba a presentar a su novia a sus dos mejores amigos – Sora, ellos son Zhao y Ozai, amigos, ella es mi novia Sora.

- mucho gusto chicos, James me ha hablado mucho de ustedes.

La sonrisa de Sora era encantadora, simplemente angelical, sus gestos y mirada eran hermosas, Ozai sintió algo retorcerse en su mente, Sora era perfecta, la mujer mas hermosa que en su vida hubiera visto.

- nos vamos a casar tan pronto regrese de España, en pocas palabras, solo seis meses, espero me honren con su presencia muchachos – James vio la mirada de Ozai y de inmediato rodeo por la cintura a Sora – ya nos comprometimos en matrimonio, ya fui a pedir su mano a sus padres.

- hermosa señorita – Zhao inclino la cabeza hacia Sora – déjenme felicitarlos, les deseo lo mejor – para Zhao, Sora carecía de gracia, era mas interesante la chica que lo miraba seductoramente desde una mesa en la parte de atrás, estar celebrando le quitaba minutos valiosos con ella.

- hay que brindar – ofreció Ozai – por la feliz pareja y sobre todo, por que James por fin nos presento a su distinguida novia.

* * *

- ¿James? – Sora susurro desde su lado de la cama.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – la abrazo pasando su brazo por su cintura.

- es normal que tu amigo Ozai sea tan… ¿amable?

James miro extrañado a Sora, a veces, el notaba como ella se escondía en sus brazos cuando alguien estaba cerca, sobre todo cuando algún hombre la miraba de manera impropia, desde hace unas semanas, noto que ella se escondía cuando entraba en escena Ozai .

- es bastante normal, aunque no deja de ser mal educado.

- ¿que no se supone que esta casado y tiene un hijo recién nacido? – volvió a preguntar escondiéndose en el pecho de James.

- hay una larga historia sobre eso, una historia que no te va a gustar escuchar.

- no, creo que no me va a gustar escucharla – suspiro – no me gusta que me vea del modo en que lo hace – se abrazo más a el – me mira de un modo muy incomodo, como si me desvistiera con la mirada.

Eso si alarmo a James, se incorporo y miro directamente a Sora a los ojos - ¿Cómo dices eso? – Acaricio su rostro – cualquier cosa que te haga ese idiota me lo debes decir de inmediato, el cree que todas las mujeres están a su disposición, no dudes que te dirá alguna idiotez – James ya estaba molesto, eso significaban problemas – jamás debes guardarte nada que tenga que ver con ese idiota.

- es que como es tu amigo, pensé que te molestaría saber – suspiro – en fin, no creo que pase de eso, a lo mejor es un reprimido que se desquita con los demás haciéndolos sufrir.

- si… lo es – abrazo a Sora y le dio un suave beso en los labios – hora dejemos eso – desvió sus besos a su cuello – se me ocurren mil cosas que quiero hacerte.

- jajajajaja – comenzó a reírse Sora – sería bueno intentar algunas de esas ideas.

* * *

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Sora retrocedió un par de pasos al notar como Ozai se metía en el departamento donde ella vivía con James.

- solo vengo a invitarte a cenar – Ozai avanzo hasta ella

- no es propio, James esta en España y tu deberías estar en tu casa con tu esposa e hijo – Sora se escondió detrás de un sillón bastante grande, lo suficiente como para darle tiempo a correr a la habitación de ser necesario.

- ¿no me digas que estas celosa ah? – la mirada de Ozai se volvía mas lasciva, Sora sentía como si Ozai la estuviera desvistiendo.

- ¿Por qué debería? – Trato de sonar tranquila – bueno si estoy celosa del hermoso bebe que tienes por hijo, pero yo también puedo tener uno, así que no hay daño en eso – se preparo para la carrera que iba hacer, Ozai no se retiraría.

- tal vez yo pueda ayudarte con ello – comenzó a reírse de manera cruel, Sora sintió que los huesos se le congelaban – solo una vez y te prometo que tendrás un bebé como el que me dio mi esposa.

- aquí al único que le voy a dar hijos es a James – tomo uno de los cojines y se lo lanzo a la cara, aprovecho ese pequeño instante para huir hasta la habitación perseguida de cerca por Ozai.

- ¿a donde vas? – se lanzo sobre ella y logro tirarla al piso, de nuevo, Sora hizo un movimiento rápido y lo pateo en su parte noble, logrando zafarse de el y entrar a la habitación cerrando con seguro - ¡Maldita! – Se retorció de dolor, se levanto y golpeo duramente la puerta – esto no se va a quedar así infeliz, te Hare mía como a toda aquella que se cruza en mi camino – golpeo por ultima vez la puerta y salio del departamento.

- primero muerta antes de permitir que me pongas una mano encima.

* * *

- llevamos atrasando nuestra boda un año – James no podía creer como de la noche a la mañana sus planes se estaban viniendo abajo, en el hospital no le daban su plaza como medico y en la universidad se estaban retrazando con liberar sus documentos – es como si alguien estuviera moviendo hilos para impedir que pueda llevar a cabo mis planes.

Sora se mordió los labios, sabia quien era, era obvio que solo Ozai podía hacer eso – por mi no hay problema James, nos casaremos cuando se pueda hacer, incluso – sonrió – podemos casarnos sin necesidad de hacer una fiesta, algo muy chiquito, solo mis padres, mi hermana, mi cuñado y mi sobrinito – al contrario de ella, James no tenia a nadie en el mundo, por eso se esforzaba tanto en hacer las cosas bien en lo concerniente a su boda.

- pero mi amor, es nuestra boda, y recuerdo que me habías dicho que te gustaría una gran fiesta, con todos los de la Universidad, el salón lleno de amigos y una fiesta increíble, no estoy en condición de darte esa fiesta ahora.

- James – lo abrazo – solo me quiero casar contigo – su voz sonaba suplicante- solo eso te estoy pidiendo, ya no fiestas, ni lujos, ni nada que tenga que ver con algo tan costoso como eso.

- pero Hakoda le hizo una gran fiesta a tu hermana cuando se casaron, recuerdo que tus ojos brillaban por tanto lujo que se lucio.

- bueno Hakoda es años mas grande que mi hermana, además, lleva trabajando como ingeniero desde que estaba en la preparatoria, así que tuvo demasiado tiempo para hacer todo eso, tu y yo acabamos de salir de la Facultad, tu padre, que en paz descanse, te dejo este departamento, no pagamos muchos gastos gracias al subsidio que dejo. Los únicos gastos son los normales, lo víveres y alguna que otra salida al cine – lo abrazo muy fuerte, si había algo que adoraba era ir al cine – ¿anda si?, sin invitados ni nada, solo la familia y se acabo.

James se sintió feliz al escucharla hablar de ese modo, tal vez si tenía razón, los gastos no los podrían enfrentar hasta pasados ya muchos años – ¿te parece bien un mes?, te comprare un hermoso vestido blanco y nos dará tiempo para el papeleo.

- por mi me puedo casar hoy mismo con o sin vestido – se arrojo a sus brazos para besarlo.

- ¿sin vestido? – Sonrió malicioso – interesante propuesta – la tomo de la cintura acercándola a el – me podrías dar un adelanto de eso.

- con gusto señor James.

* * *

- te dije que volvería – Sora abrió la puerta, no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, Ozai había golpeado secamente la puerta y ella había sido golpeada por ella justo en la cara.

- Ozai – exclamo Sora con la nariz sangrante – ¿que demonios haces aquí? – no le dio tiempo de levantar la cara cuando Ozai ya la tenía por el cuello contra la pared.

- te lo dije, volvería por ti, ya cumplí mi promesa.

- no lo intentes Ozai, James esta a punto de llegar.

-¿llegar? – Comenzó a reírse con crueldad – deje en claro en el hospital que lo dejaran irse hasta la noche, así que nos dará tiempo suficiente.

De nuevo, haciendo alarde de su elasticidad, Sora se Safo de su agarre golpeándolo en la entrepierna

- maldito – espeto – tu eres quien lo esta fastidiando – tomo una de las lámparas y lo amenazo - ¿Qué te cuesta entender que no te quiero? no me gustas, me das asco, ¿lo escuchaste?, ¡Asco!

- es que aun no has visto lo que te puedo hacer, te aseguro que quedaras satisfecha – se lanzo contra ella.

- nos vas hacer daño - lanzo la lámpara para poder correr.

Ozai ya venia esperando ese movimiento, se lanzo sobre ella antes de que saliera corriendo, logrando tirarla al suelo, le cruzo los brazos y sonrió, por fin la tenia dominada - hacerles daño, James no tiene por que saberlo, solo hay que ser prudentes.

- James te matara – amenazo – por que mas que dañarme a mi, estarás dañando a su hijo – Ozai se sorprendió y la soltó, era como si su cuerpo le quemara, se alejo de ella de inmediato – Si Ozai, estoy embarazada, espero un hijo de James – si me dañas lo dañas a el, y con eso estarás firmando tu sentencia de muerte, James te asesinara.

-idiota – camino a la salida – te vas arrepentir de estar embarazada – salio del departamento.

- tu serás el que se arrepentirá de intentar dañarme – acaricio su vientre, su bebe ya comenzaba a dar señales de presencia, se movía lentamente dentro de ella – ya bebé, mamá esta bien, no paso nada.

* * *

- pero es una buena oportunidad – James se acerco a Sora – solo son seis meses más, nos casaremos de inmediato después de eso, es mas, podría enviarte el dinero para que me vayas alcanzar a Madrid, en un mes estarías conmigo y solo regresaríamos a casarnos y regresar de nuevo.

- ¡James, James! – Sora caminaba de un lado a otro - ¿Qué no te das cuenta que no me interesa casarme de blanco ni cumplir con ninguna regla de etiqueta?, solo me quiero casar, llevamos casi dos años así – comenzó a llorar – yo solo me quiero casar, no quiero nada, solo eso.

- Sora – la abrazo con fuerza – perdóname por ser tan insistente, es solo que quiero lo mejor para ti.

- ¿lo mejor para mi? – lo miro con agonía – por favor, ya casémonos, solos, sin nadie, solo vamos a la alcaldía, pidamos que nos casen y listo, no es tan difícil, por favor.

- ¿tanto te cuesta trabajo esperar seis meses?

- ¡en seis meses estaré tan redonda como la Luna! – por fin se lo decía, tenia casi tres meses de embarazo, pero con James ausentándose, y observando como se hacia gironés con las cosas, no había querido decírselo – estoy embarazada.

- ¡Sora! – Alzo a Sora en brazos abrazándola, ahora notaba ese pequeño bultito en su vientre, era apenas imperceptible, pero ahí estaba – maldición, soy medico y no lo había notado- cubrió de besos el rostro de Sora – perdón mi amor, perdón, no me había dado cuenta.

- lo sé, ya no te apures – sonrió y lo abrazo – pero casémonos ya, no quiero que mi bebe nazca fuera de un familia.

- trabajando una orden de matrimonio Express-

* * *

- es increíble – James golpeo la mesa – me retiraron la beca, me han sacado del hospital, solo nos queda irnos a la ciudad de México, no tenemos otra, tengo un par de conocidos ahí, tienen un hospital privado, me han ofrecido su ayuda.

- entonces vámonos – Sora se levanto a duras penas de su lugar – no perdamos tiempo… ay – se encogió al sentir una punzada en su vientre – ok, tomando un poco de tiempo, el bebe no quiere que me mueva tan rápido – sonrió.

-Sora – corrió alcanzarla – ya no te muevas amor, sabes que nuestro bebé no le gusta que te muevas tan rápido.

- lo sé, pero hay que irnos ya.

- no, no te mueves de aquí – suspiro – yo hago todo pero tu te quedas quieta, no quiero que mi bebé se vuelva a enojar – se arrodillo frente a ella para besar su vientre – hola bebé – sonrió contra la piel del vientre de su esposa – nos vamos a otro lugar bebé, papá tiene nuevo empleo, te va a gustar.

* * *

- ¡Maravillosas noticias amor! – James había llegado temprano ese día – hay una conferencia en Madrid, quieren que vaya a dar una ponencia, solo son tres días.

- James – susurro Sora sin fuerza, estaba en el ultimo bimestre de su embarazado, el bebé estaba ya muy grande y su vientre había crecido demasiado, no se podía mover – no te vayas – sujeto su mano – tengo un mal presentimiento.

- pero mi amor, es nuestra oportunidad y solo son tres días, ya tengo los boletos de ida y vuelta, estaré aquí en un par de días.

- no – negó moviendo su cabeza – tenga un mal presentimiento, presiento que no te volveré a ver – comenzó a llorar.

- ¿pero que cosas dices mi amor? – Se estiro a su lado acurrucándose – no digas esas cosas, son solo sensaciones tuyas, no pasa nada.

- James – lo miro a los ojos, esos ojos azulinos que tanto le encantaban – no te vayas de mi, por favor – sollozo – si te vas nunca te volveré a ver, y no quiero, no quiero, quiero estar contigo y con mi bebé, solo eso pido.

- mi amor – la abrazo delicadamente.

Sora sabía que no podía ganar esta, estaba destinada al fracaso, James se esmeraba mucho por darle lo mejor, ella se aferraba a tenerlo con ella, pero sabía que ese plan de mandarlo a Madrid solo podía venir de una persona, Ozai.

- ¿me juras que solo serán tres días? – Levanto su rostro mirándolo fijamente – solo tres días ni uno más, ¿entendido?

- entendido – beso sus labios – solo tres días y volveré con ustedes.

* * *

- el avión sale en un par de horas – se arrodillo para quedar frente al vientre de su esposa – solo un par de días bebé y estaré de vuelta, ¿cuida a tu mamita por mi si?

- James – sonrió – es solo un bebé, no sabe que es eso, yo lo cuidare a el.

- ¿pero es un intento no? – beso su vientre con mucho amor, recargo su mejilla en ese hermoso abdomen sintiendo su bebé moverse – es hermoso – suspiro – ya lo quiere tener entre mis brazos.

- dos semanas y estará afuera – sonrió y acaricio su mejilla – así que no te tardes, si no me enojo y conmigo el bebé y no te gustara ver a un bebé energúmeno – sonrió besando sus labios suavemente.

- no tardare, estaré aquí antes de que notes mi ausencia – la beso con todo el amor que sentía por ella, pero había algo en ese beso que no le gusto, le supo a despedida, a un adiós permanente – Te Amo Sora – sonrió, casi nadie la llamaba de ese modo – Te amo y volveré contigo rápidamente – sin dar tiempo a nada la beso y salio del departamento.

* * *

- ¿diga? – un Somnoliento James contesto la llamada.

- ¡James! – exclamo Kya desesperada

- ¿Kya? – Se levanto de un solo golpe de la cama - ¿Qué pasa?

- se la llevaron, la casa esta despedazada, no se llevaron nada de valor solo a mi hermana, ¡Ven Rápido!

James recordó las palabras de su esposa, comenzó a maldecirse al tiempo que como si fuera un demonio hacía las maletas.

* * *

- ¿Por qué demonios no la encuentran? – Lanzo una silla contra la pared despedazándola – ¿donde demonios se llevaron a mi esposa y por que?

- ¡cálmate James!, la policía esta buscando – Hakoda, su único y verdadero amigo trataba de calmarlo.

- no me pidas que me calme Hakoda, mi esposa y mi hijo están desaparecidos, a estas fechas esta a punto de nacer mi hijo y están secuestrados – de nuevo tomo una silla y la arrojo contra la pared.

- ¿no tienen enemigos?, ¿alguien que pueda cobrar una venganza? – hablo el policía que estaba investigando.

- nada, mi esposa y yo vivimos solos, los únicos que tienen contacto con nosotros son su familia, no tengo mas amigos que Hakoda y los del hospital, no debemos dinero a nadie, todo esta en orden y forma.

- sonara tonto, pero ¿conoce si su esposa tiene alguna relación extramarital?

- ¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esta? – James agarro del cuello al investigador alzándolo del piso sin problema – mi esposa es solo mía, no tenemos esa clase de vida – lo soltó.

* * *

- ¿Señor James? – sonó alguien atrás del auricular.

- dígame.

- hemos localizado a una mujer con características muy parecidas a la de su esposa.

- ¿Qué dice? – se levantó de golpe de su sillón.

- hemos localizado el cuerpo de una mujer abandonado al lado de la carretera en el Kilómetro 105, necesitamos que lo venga a reconocer y autentificar si es su esposa.

Para James esa noticia significaba la muerte, habían localizado un cuerpo y sospechaban que era su esposa.

* * *

- ¡NO! – Golpeo la pared con el puño cerrado - ¡no puede estar pasando! – Los ojos de James se llenaron de lagrimas- mi esposa no – se acerco hasta el cuerpo inerte de Sora abrazándolo – tu no, no me pudiste haber dejado – por primer vez en su vida, James conoció lo que era la desesperación.

- se confirma el deceso de la Señora Sora Bara Aokita – hablo un medico forense – causa del deceso- anoto en la hoja – sobredosis de Cocaína.

- ¿Cocaína? – pregunto James.

- si, tenia una sobredosis de Cocaína y peor aun, por los signos que tiene en su vientre, se hizo un degrado, el bebe fue removido de manera violenta, así que no pudo haber sobrevivido el infante – susurro el Forense – lo siento señor, pero el degrado es un delito grave al igual que el consumo de Drogas – firmo el acta de defunción y la puso en la mesa – lo siento mucho – salio de la Morgue sin mirar atrás.

* * *

El día del entierro de Sora, estuvo presente toda la familia, la pequeña Katara estiraba la manita para señalar la tumba de su tía, Sokka observaba como poco a poco, el féretro era sepultado por una gran cantidad de Tierra.

La familia entera lloraba, Kya estaba despedazada, se recargo en Hakoda para llorar por su única hermana, los padres de Sora se abrazaban llorando amargamente.

Los pocos amigos que habían asistido se sentían fatal, James observaba con Lágrimas como su esposa había quedado bajo la tierra, su gran amor, su vida entera, se había ido con ella.

- Arriba James, ya encontraras a otra – sonrió Ozai, había acudido al sepelio – no te costara trabajo encontrar a alguien.

- James miro a su Amigo con reproche – no soy tu Ozai - ella es mi esposa – indico la tumba - y le voy a ser fiel con el alma.

- como gustes – sonrió sarcástico – golpeo la espalda – mi esposa y yo acabamos de tener una niña, sería bueno que algún día nos visites – se retiro de ahí, cuando ya estaba lejos de la vista de todos comenzó a reírse – una linda hija cuya piel es idéntica a la de su madre – sonrió – aunque tiene el defecto que sus ojos son de la misma forma que ella, pero idénticos en color a los de su padre… un color muy parecido al mío.

* * *

- Te advertí que te haría mía – volvió a tomarse el trago observando la fotografía de Sora – aunque me costo trabajo que firmaras la fotografía con toda la droga que te había inyectado – se rió con crueldad – descuida Sora – abrió el cajón de la izquierda y saco un collar con el símbolo del agua grabado a mano – tu hija es mi mayor orgullo y esta muy bien cuidada, no en balde, se llama Azula

Volvió a tomar un trago de su bebida y apago la luz, observando las escasas luces azulinas que destellaban en el horizonte.

……………………………………………

… Continua Capitulo 12…

**Bien, hasta aquí capitulo 12…**

**Flash Flas Informativo**

**Al mas puro estilo inaguantable de Zukara**

**Flash Flas Informativo**

………………………………… **Ok, ya línchenme - Zukarita corre desesperada buscando refugio en alguna catedral gritando a viva voz – SANTUARIO!!!!!!!! – sale el jorobado de Notredame me lanza una estatua a la cabeza y quedo inconciente, lo que pasa después…. Es todo un misterio… solo recuerdo que subí al cielo como mártir XD. **

……………………………………………**..**

**Ok, ya se, casi dos años… WOW 2 AÑOS!!!!!!, ya se que muchos me mandaron mps con notas de peticiones y reviews, la verdad, agradezco infinitamente todas sus notas, me ayudaron mucho todo este tiempo, desgraciadamente no todo me salio bien durante todo el año 2008 y 2009.**

**Me detectaron una enfermedad la cual es grave y debo estar en tratamiento medico, lo acepto, siempre fui una persona muy llenita, incluso use tallas muy grandes por mucho tiempo, ahora, no soy nada de lo que era en esos tiempos, baje muchísimo de peso, me duelen mis huesos y tengo constantes dolores de cabeza, además, mi cabello se cae y no es nada bonito eso.**

**Por eso es que decidí darme un tiempo para tratarme mi padecimiento, en el hecho, nació una novela la cual estoy escribiendo y que próximamente voy a mandar a editar. **

**Todo esto no es para crear lastima ni mucho menos, si no para pedir una encarecida disculpa por este gigantesco retrazo y decirles que ahora mas que nunca estoy animada a subir el fanfic, Por que les tengo una noticia… **

**LA SANGRE SOLO LLAMA SANGRE ES UNA NOVELA,**

**así que esto es ahora una adaptación de la novela cuyos derechos de autor ya me fueron concedidos por el Instituto Nacional de Derechos de Autor (INDAUTOR), (), estoy muy feliz por ese logro, así que muy pronto este fic termina, no será como en la novela, dios, acabarían traumados todos con los nombres de los pjs y el argumento, estoy segura que muchos me lincharían por eso – vuelvo a mirar la turba que ahora me esta esperando en el cielo para volverme a linchar- plis, no me maltraten!!!! XD. **

**Como siempre, mi dedicatoria es para Vejibra Momiji, amiga mía, sin ti no la levanto, te lo juro, gracias por todo amiga, te quiero mucho, para Mizuhi, Miyiku, Fujitiva, Honguito lindo, Blind Master (si me llego tu mp, pero apenas lo note hoy TOT, sorry!!!!), mis adorados Marius y Debbie, y mi súper mega amigo DM!!!!!! TE AMO AMIGO MIO NO SABES COMO AGRADEZCO A DIOS CONOCERTE!!!!!!!!!! (ADEMAS SABES BIEN RICO!!!!!!) (JAJAJAJAJA, todo mundo de seguro pensó mal XD, nah, es que lo mordí en el cuello (muy larga historia) y sabía a pastelito). **

**Mención Especial: a mi amiga Johana (Sakura in Love), no sabes como te extraño, todos los días pido a dios que te proteja y que siempre que emprendas algo te salga de maravilla. Te quiero Mucho Johana, Dios quiera te vuelva a ver. **

_**¡Nos Vemos!, Atentamente: **_

_**ººººººººº Himeko Kya Mika Zukara Lovebender ººººººººº**_

_**(Creo que mi nombre ya pasó a ser una letanía XD… ¿o ustedes que piensan?)**_

_**Recomendación de la semana: aguas con los idiotas de los ex…. Pueden ser una plaga muy difícil de exterminar luego XD. **_


	13. Despedida Formal No Más ATLA

antes que nada, quiero pedir una disculpa por la cantidad de tiempo que ha pasado desde que no he vuelto a escribir, pero quiero hacer del conocimiento de todos que ya no volveré a escribir nada que tenga que ver con ATLA.

no volveré a actualizar, ni a crear ni mucho menos inmiscuirme en el mundo de ATLA, mi desicion fue tomada debido a los problemas que me trajo a mi vida este Fandom, ha sido muy difícil para mi asumir esta situación y por muchos años incluso lo tome como el peor error de mi vida, por que conocí a mucha gente que no valía le pena y dado que soy demasiado sensible, me dañe emocionalmente y mis amigos se convirtieron en mi paño de lagrimas.

debo admitir que no todo fue malo, no, tampoco es del todo malo, conocí a gente que realmente lleno mi vida de Alegría y de mucho amor, por mencionar a algunos, Aralys, Lucy, Marinilla, Moní, Jorgito G, Miyuki, Dani, mi 100% adorada Sis Adi, a ellos los conocí por estos lados y confieso que han sido mis mejores amigos y hemos hecho cosas tan locas juntos que no me arrepiento de haberlos conocido, al contrario, me pregunto como no los conocí antes XD.

así que no me volverán a ver por estos lares, si, continuare con un par de historias que ya tenía en otros apartados, y me verán dando quizás de vueltas en uno nuevo que se me acaba de atravesar, pero en lo que respecta a ATLA, mis fics estarán disponibles hasta el día 15 de marzo, los borrare permanentemente de aquí y no los volveré a subir. ademas, la falta de Reviews solo me dice que no eran buenas las historias, así que ni las van a extrañar.

no traspaso historias. evítense problemas conmigo.

Agradezco su comprensión, si es que me la tienen, si no... pues... XD, Sorry.

_**¡Auf Wiedersehen!, Atentamente: Zukara**_


End file.
